


Chronophobia

by Experiment282



Series: Realmverse [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dawnguard, Dimension Travel, Dragonborn DLC, F/M, Gen, Good Mercer Frey, Lost Love, Lost Memories, Mindfuck, Multiple Crossovers, Original Faction, Past Lives, Unplanned Pregnancy, wacky adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment282/pseuds/Experiment282
Summary: Sequel to Drakonophobia.My name is Petra. My future is uncertain. Conspiracies are afoot and one mistake ends up ruining my life.How did it all go so wrong? And who is this me I've never met?





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> To make any sense to newcomers I implore you to read Drakonophobia first.  
> This version of Petra is slowly getting her memories back as part of the events of that fic while Brynjolf and a fair few remember such things.  
> If something doesn't make sense read that fic first. Thank you!

 

My name is Petra. I'm a Nord who is part of the Companions in Whiterun. Are you prepared for the weirdest story of all?

I come from Cyrodiil and I'd come to Skyrim originally to visit my cousin, only to be ambushed by the Imperials. Stuff happened and I was suddenly thrust as a Dragonborn. A noble honor, I'm sure. I joined the Companions to become stronger, originally being this weak Nord so I was determined to become somebody with enough effort.

To discover I was Dragonborn was surprising to say the least. I'd slain several dragons, slain the big dragon, made friends with dragons, seen the ancestors of my people and all kinds of strange bizarre magic that it's possible that it burnt out my interests in heroic adventures for a while that I had been searching something different. But in a strange way, I'd discovered that I was not meant to be there to begin with. I mentioned I'd come here to visit a relative of mine, then it turned into a huge mess since Helgen that lead me this way. I guess it may have been fate. I'm not sure. But then it became something...more...which I thought after all of that, it wasn't as impossible as I'd imagined.

Most days I prefer to be out of the city, out of the ruckus that's the Companions with their boasting and their drinking. It gets loud, so I take walks outside of Whiterun to gather thoughts, listen to the soothing chimes of the wind, the rushing flow of water and the music of the wild-life.

Sounds story-book doesn't it?

I guess the feeling is just fading away. Everything that happened, after Alduin, after Sovngarde just makes it seem all hollow and not as a thrilling as it used to be. I'd met a dashing young man known as Brynjolf on my way back to Whiterun and for what ever reason prompted me, I'd invited him around and we just had a relaxing conversation, then for reasons unbeknownst to me previously, that we ended up, sleeping together.

Was I frustrated? Was I bored? Tired? Looking for the touch of a man? I don't understand the reasons still. None of the men at the Companions really had that same essence he did. I didn't join them to screw around. I just wanted to get stronger to be honest and after they introduced me into their little group I definitely became a stronger person, becoming interested in the role that had been given to me.

I can't explain it, other than it started off with dreams. Many dreams that I had over countless nights had me trembling through the darkness like I was in a game of hide and seek, except I was always looking for something. Most of these felt more real than most of the jobs I did with the companions. They're often the same, slaying beasts, bandits and what not. I think over time they all ended up being too easy for me and perhaps that what I really wanted was a challenge that would give me new thrills in life.

But the dreams themselves. I had really been there, searching for what ever purpose served me. But the darkness suited me more. Then the armour in reality became more of a burden, the challenge of honorable nord combat just...was boring.

I'd seen Brynjolf briefly, now that I recall, although I'd only been down to the Ratway for one purpose, I'd only asked the barkeeper a question and that was it. It'd been for reasons not related to the Thieves Guild, but I made no mistake that it was him down there, chatting away with another so called thief, not even noticing I was there. I wasn't in the mood, nor did I care that I was talking with criminals. I had better things to worry about.

But his face. I can't place it. It wasn't that day in the Ratway that told me something hidden about him in general, but the eastern plains of Skyrim, when we fought with the wolves gave me the most curious insight of a man I'd only just met, but strangely, felt like I'd known him for a while.

He's ragged, a thief, a scoundrel and a red-headed bastard but for me it was like we instantly connected. Why was my mind nagging me with the term familiarity? We hadn't even spoken before hand. It was hurting my head thinking about it.

Thank the Gods he'd left, or else I would have asked more questions and when I'd woken up that morning Lydia was awake and was aware that I had a visitor the previous night. I just told her I was a bit, not lonely, but just needed to vent out my frustrations.

She made no further comment.

I'd gone back to my daily duties with my shield-siblings. The stench in here was always of burnt wood, meat and occasionally a lot of sweat stench. Hold no doubt that any of these people work hard. When they're on a job of course. I have a tendency to go alone, but I have gone with others to prove my worth and they're impressed with me enough. Or else I wouldn't even be here.

Stories are shared and drinks are spread all around. But this was a stage where I had believed I still had more to offer in life. I'd just saved Skyrim from the tyranny and destruction of a mad dragon, what more could I do?

I couldn't get that night out of my head thought. Do all thieves steal all the fun? Pardon the pun there? I dunno. But that Brynjolf definitely knows how to make my knees all wobbly afterwards. It's been a while since a man had treated me that way.

I've kept most of this to myself, and the headaches. Yeah the headaches. They often come before, after strange visions, like those of my dreams. I've taken potions to remedy it and I've spoken with Danica at the Temple of Kyraneth about it and they just keep coming. Something of the darkness that just can't be placed.

But I think of Brynjolf and suddenly his face turns up a lot in my dreams. Petra, you fool you barely know the guy. Just because he's good underneath the sheets it doesn't mean it should affect you emotionally. It was just one night okay?

* * *

For the next several months I'd hardly even seen Brynjolf well after that. I was busy doing my own thing with the Companions and rounding up coin and so forth. I'd forgotten to mention several of the Companions, mainly the Circle, were in fact, werewolves. I'd found that out through Farkas and judging by whomever else was one, I think it was better that I found out through him first. He was pretty good about it, then again, he's a pretty mellow guy outside of battle. Nary a worry in that thick head of his. His brother could use a few lessons in kindness, believe me.

Aela and Skjor are the other two. Skjor seems to be impressed with me, as Aela as well. If I wasn't with Lydia I was with her on the occasionally hunt that required more than one person to assist with, mostly with bandits. Shield-Siblings are meant to watch each other's backs.

So it came to an occasion where Aela and I were going to take down a giant that had been harassing nearby travelers. So, we got ourselves ready and and made our way east to find the brute.

We eventually found him standing there with several dead bodies around him, his mace red and bloodied and his face still filled with fire and fury. Gods he was pissed for what ever reason. Probably some idiot thought he was smart enough to deal with it. What ever the case, we needed to take him down.

Aela and I are rivals in the works of our archery. We have this contest where we try to kill our foes with the least amount of arrows possible. It's not hard with mere sentients where you can just shoot one in the head and that's that. No, some creatures are hardy enough that it does take time and effort to shot them to death. Giants are one of the harder ones. Can't recall the last time I had taken one down, I'd been mostly dealing with bears, wolves and the odd Ice Wraith here and there. What ever decides to give people the shits first. Either way.

But the pair of us did our thing, surrounding the brute as he raged. We had our fingers on the bowstring as our eyes were aimed to the target, althought I'd looked at the giant's weapon, seeing the long club in it's hands reminded me of something I should have recalled a long time ago. I had brief visions of staring at the roof, speaking with someone but unable to place the voice. What was it...some...some kind of game?

We both fired at the same time as we crouched and circled the giant. My arrow had been flown into the crook of it's neck, while Aela's was on the other side. It cried out in pain. I licked my lips and swallowed. Obviously it wasn't enough.

Within swift motions we brought out another arrow out of our quivers. I wanted to try it's eye next. I wanted to at least knock it over if I couldn't kill it. If it went through its eye, deep into it's skull and pierced into the brain it would have been most helpful. As we fired the second time, it was clear while it had been distraught and roaring even louder than the first time, I had a feeling the third time would finish it.

It took a few tries as the giant went rampant as it randomly swung it's club all over the place. Sometimes it was hard not to feel sympathetic for the creatures plight, but that's what we're here for.

Another shot should definitely finish it.

We'd fired the third set of arrows, but in the blur of the rage, we couldn't actually see who was the one who got one in his ass and one straight into his chest. It was rather amusing at first, as we smirked before the giant himself was finally taken down. We could have argued, but I was still remotely disturbed by the fact that the club itself was somehow reminding me of that roof memory again.

We looked over the giant as was made sure it was dead. Blood everywhere of course, but my mind had been twisting me as of late, showing me the odd blasts of images, smiles of unknown origin and laughter of misplaced time. Wait...what did I say?

"Hey Aela, you ever try and figure out when someones trying to tell you something without words?" I asked her.

She looked at me strangely.

"Like when Farkas tells Vilkas to stop yelling at people by covering his ears with his hands?" She replied.

Vilkas is loud at times, I know.

"No. I dunno what it is but, it's like the world is telling me to do big and better things, but in the most obscure way." I explained to the best of my ability.

She shrugged as she placed her bow on her back.

"We're all shown a part of life that we may never understand the meaning of." She stated.

I couldn't help but stare at the club. It really is hard to pinpoint the entirety of. It's the club, the roof...the heat in the air. Like it was a memory I should have remembered fondly, but didn't of.

"Yeah but this one is pretty vivid. I dunno if it's saying something or it's something I'm recalling...it sincerely feels like I am only just remembering some kind of event." I said in the most complicated way possible.

Aela rolled her eyes.

"You haven't been hitting the skooma have you? I must admit you've been pretty zoned out since all that stuff with dragons was taken care of." She informed me.

Zoned out? Yeah I'd use that term too.

"You still don't believe I went to Sovngarde?" I asked her.

She crossed her arms and smiled as we prepared ourselves for the return trip back to Whiterun.

"Anyone says they've met Ysgramor themselves has got to be dreaming. It's not saying we don't believe you, it's just hard to believe that's all." She explained.

I shook my head as we walked off together. To believe. To believe in something. To believe in myself? Where this crazy world has taken me this far? Who knows.

* * *

We'd returned back to Whiterun by the evening, went back to Jorrvaskr, got paid and I just went straight home after that.

My mind was in total confusion at the moment. Visions...unrelated. To think the dragons were once the least of my problems. I'm at all too fond of stuff not explained to me properly. Lydia made me dinner, consisting of roast beef and vegetables. It was nice, but even she pointed out the fuzz in my mind as well. She'd noticed my day dreaming constantly and obviously as housecarl, she was gravely concerned.

"My Thane are you feeling alright?" She asked me.

I was fiddling with a bone on the table. Poor Lydia, does all this hard work...

"Foods fine." I told her. Honestly, it was fine. It was just me.

"You look rather pale. Are you going to be sick? I swear I made sure I..."

I raised my hand. She needs to shut her babbling up.

"It's fine. You're a good cook. It's just me..."

Now that she mentioned, I ran to the back of the house, my stomach all of sudden surging with pain as I heaved into a bucket. Lydia got me a drink of water as I shivered, a flush overcoming me as I combed my fingers through my hair. I snatched the tankard and gulped some of it, then poured the rest on my head. What the...

"You want to lay down?" She asked me. Always with the constant worrying. Never stops.

Next thing was, Lydia had taken the armour off me. Vomiting. Heh...never really vomited unless it was after a really hard night of drinking. I'd been turned off it for some reason within the last few months. Most of the time I could only taste the bitter.

I laid down as Lydia touched my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hm...you don't have a fever." She told me.

I chuckled. Oh Lydia...

"Since when you did you become a priest?" I joked.

She smiled.

"I just had a little brother who used to be sick all the time. My father used to be a raging drunk while mother tried to get as much coin as she could muster."

Oh geez don't give me sob stories to make me feel sorry for you.

"Sorry to hear that." I told her.

She pursed her lips as she put my armour away as I wore my hardly-ever-donned yellow dress.

"It's fine, really. I used to cook for my family, look after them. It wasn't the best life. But they're family nonetheless."

I looked up at her. Hard to believe she would be like that. She's normally cheery, if not sarcastic. We've all got our tale to tell, but this was the first I'd ever listened to her talk about her own past. And she was so comfortable about it too.

"Is that why you came to Whiterun?" I queried.

She smiled as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"My little brother died when I was nearly an adult. It was devastating but I promised him that I would keep on looking after people. So I became a Guard for Whiterun and now I'm a Housecarl to a stubborn Dragonborn who refuses to break down in the face of death and it goes without saying..."

I tilted my head.

"Yeah?"

She looked down, face fallen.

"I've noticed you've become melancholic ever since you were with that man. Either that or you've been distant. You're less at Jorrvaskr and more in here than you normally here. Companion life not cosy enough?" She asked.

Interesting question.

"No no. Well, to an extent it's just been what ever has been floating in my life lately. Even after Sovngarde there have been notable changes. I've felt different. Odd. I'd spoken with Aela but she didn't take me seriously." I replied.

Lydia smiled. She'd been on several of my escapades throughout my main mission with Alduin and the Dragons. She couldn't come with me to Skuldafn, but she's seen enough through all our visits to ancient nordic ruins and all that.

"Hmm...but you still look pale. Did you want me to get Arcadia or Danica to have a look?"

I grunted. I didn't want anyone else involved if it was minor.

"No. Just bring me another bucket if I decide to do it again." I ordered.

I'm not a sickly person, trust me on that. But it had gone on for some time, randomly getting sick on the occasion. Some days I was fine, others felt dreadful. Please don't tell me I've been cursed.

* * *

Then I'd noticed one day that I was struggling to put my armour on. I'd adjusted the straps but felt it was odd.

"Hey Lydia, when was the last time I got fitted for armour?" I yelled from my room to hers.

She wandered over as she was deep in thought, then her face distorted.

"A while I guess? Did you need another set?" She asked me.

It was just the torso that needed to be redone.

"No...some of that's fine. I think I'm still growing in places, because I swear I've gotten bigger." I told her.

When Lydia's eyebrow sprung, I was under the impression she was suspicious of something. When Lydia gets suspicious, she goes on the prowl for answers or proof. I've tried hiding things from her before but honestly I'm not hiding anything. That I know of.

Then she started fumbling with her hands. Strange, she was nervous. Last time she was nervous was before I flew to Skuldafn on top of Odahviing. She's even doing the same lip bite motion.

"Lydia if you're not going to speak your mind at least stop making goofy faces." I told her outright.

Her hands flung behind her as she tried to make a straight face.

"Yes my Thane. Sorry about that." She stated.,

Silence. I rolled my eyes. Then felt the need to vomit again.

Lydia then sighed.

"That's it I'm getting Danica in here. This has gone on long enough." Lydia shouted, before leaving.

And here's me on the bed with a bucket, stupefied at Lydia's frustration taking hold of her. I should give her another night off shouldn't I?

Soon after, she came with Danica, who often tends to the wounded. I am not wounded, I am simply...I dunno. Sick I guess...but. I'd rather speak with Arcadia, but Lydia insisted on the magical healer. But now that I think about, I think she may have been speaking with the Alchemist behind my back. There'd been occasions when I've caught Lydia pouring strange stuff over my food to make me feel better. She knows how I feel about using potions. I was adamant that it would go away but then it would come back in full swing. It was the strangest sickness I'd ever had.

So next thing I know, Lydia takes my bucket away, strips me and forces me to change back in my dress again as Danica kneels down in front of me when I sit back down on the end of the bed with a worried expression on her face.

"Let me guess, Lydia's told you I might be dying?" I asked sarcastically.

The poor woman in orange robes shook her head.

"No she hasn't. She's only concerned about her Thane as a Housecarl should be. Take that armour off and lay down." She ordered me.

I groaned as I laid back on the bed. She'd forced me to place my arms on my sides as I was being stubborn. Gods, I am fine!

She then checks me over with her hands, then runs her fingers and palms across my body. I had being touched like this. The amount of scorn on my face does not discern them. Ugh. Gods what have you done to me?

After she's done her disturbing ritual, I forced myself to sit up. Enough mysteries. What is wrong with me?

She looks at Lydia, then looks back at me. It's obviously something serious, but it looks like Lydia's gotten the proof she wanted. Some people refuse to give up and it's frustrating to me of course. I am not on deaths doorway that's for sure. It's probably a reaction to farm food or what ever. I hear people can get reactions and perhaps vomiting is one of them. Lydia knows I hate it and would have brought everyone should could if she had to. A housecarl's worries can go over the top, I swear.

"Ah it is simple, you may have been right after all." Danica stated.

I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah so what is it?" I asked, seriously grouchy.

She smiled instead. After all that, she smiles? What in Oblivion...that better mean I am okay...

"You're going to be fine Petra, just fine. I just want to be the first to say congratulations." She said, oddly enough.

I rose an eyebrow.

"For what?" I stated, confused.

The Priestess clasped her hands together as Lydia stood nearby with an amused smirk on her face.

"You're expecting." She told me.

Expecting...I looked to Lydia as she comes forward, noting my perplexed expression.

"You're going to become a mother Petra." She announced.

Oh...

Oh  _Gods.._

Now I wish I really was a reaction to food. But how could have I been oblivious to the signs? How...

Oh...well, I guess there is really one person I should thank for this. And that my friend, was sarcasm.


	2. Cryptics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat is incoming, as Bryn and Petra delve deep into the depths of the Vampire Conspiracies.

 

Some days I hope to wake up and see Petra next to me, with me under the perception nothing had changed. I always wake up disappointed.

I keep thinking to see the girl in the dirty yellow dress walk into Riften and I'm outright ready to recruit her. But that day never came. I was foolish to think otherwise.

It's been difficult to adjust to a different time line, all thanks to the Mother Dragon, Sotrahkun. I wonder if she'll ever show her face again.

Life went on as normal. Sort of. I don't know. Petra didn't seem like she was happy, but she was much better off where she was. She shouldn't come back here. Ever. But she will. She'll recall everything and demand answers. I hope so. I miss her.

It's something about how things should and shouldn't be, in my opinion. It goes on. We both get enough coin to make a living. You complain but nothing else ever happens. I still transport merchandise from place to place, put orders through, that sort of thing. Mercer, Gallus and Karliah had already gone on their heist to Irkngthand, making me wonder how it would turn out.

I'd voiced my concerns to the three of them, telling them to be absolutely careful. Gallus, being the infallible lad he was, was thankful for my worry, Karliah would look after him. You know what Mercer said? He told me to quit worrying over nothing. Typical of him, really.

So I held down the Flagon with the others and ordered others around for a change. I mean, being pseudo in charge because I know Mercer would not want Delvin or Vex taking care of things when they had more important jobs that needed their attention.

I would have voiced this to him before he left but all he'd do would be to yell in my face and call me names. Yeah, just like old times.

So I took it in my stride and did what I could, collecting part payments from everyone. Not much difference from my normal work. I'm guessing all the Nightingale nonsense kept them from revealing too much. Everyone knows, it's just they like being secretive and holding all the cards. No one in the cisterns cares at all. As long as they get rich, they could do what they like.

After I was done moving stuff around the cistern, I'd sat with Delvin as we just talked like we normally did, about, you know, current affairs. Sometimes he'll try and get me talking about Petra as Mercer or Gallus must have blabbed out my mysterious girlfriend. Even Vex got on my back about it. I honestly just try to change the subject.

For now, Delvin had been sitting, reading reports and documents, seemingly from the Dark Brotherhood.

"Mind asking what you have there lad?" I asked him as I ordered a mead from Vekel.

Delvin didn't even bother looking at me. His face was sombre and it was rare to see him in the negative.

"Disturbing reports Bryn. Astrid's sent me some odd sightings of our own shipments being raided. If we could get more guards on the caravans then we'd been set." He answered.

I rose an eyebrow.

"Not the Khajiit Caravans?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No, the ones coming from High Rock and Hammerfell, probably the fourth or fifth occurrence. Bodies have been pillin' up on the side of the road. Her Redguard Assassin has stated he'd had a job at Dragon Bridge and found corpses with teeth marks. Babette, being the wealth of knowledge, confirmed it as a Vampire attack." Delvin replied.

I crossed my arms. I'd have expected the blasted Forsworn behind this...but...Vampires?

"Why would vampires attack the caravans? Fresh blood?" I wondered.

Delvin rubbed his head.

"Babette was supposed to scout out for any broods in the area. She couldn't find any, nor could she smell anything." He stated.

Reminded me of the time Petra and I dealt with the shock of Vampires. Where Petra became one herself.

"Odd indeed. But that can't be the only one..." I said.

But poor Delv, one for believing in the more obscure reasons, one of the crazier notes ended up being true.

"No...some outside of Markarth and several near Solitude. Just can't work it out. It's like they're lookin' for something." He continued.

Can't be Ayisha. I'd asked Gallus discreetly to keep tabs on her, who apparently is alive and well in Elsweyr. Gallus thought it strange at first but I told him it was for her mother in one of the Caravans.

What could it be?

"This is out of our league Bryn. I dunno what we're gonna do. I'd tried tellin' your old man, but he thinks it's superstitious nonsense." Delvin continued. It was like him though, ultimately refusing to believe much, even though he's aware of Babette's existence and keeps that to himself like the rest of us.

"Did you tell Gallus or Karliah?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. They just said to keep an eye on it. But they're adamant we can't afford to get a whole bunch of people to guard them. It draws too much attention. But Gallus did say that there's a group bein' resurrected known as the Dawnguard and that their group is not that far from here. Word says they were Vampire Hunters. Gallus was meant to meet up with them, but their little adventure up north has put a dampener on those plans." Delvin said.

Thanks for telling me...they always keep that stuff away from me. Though I wondered what they thought was more important. Coin or their people?

"Maybe I could speak with them?" I suggested.

I'd expect them to take this seriously, but unless they know something we don't.

"You could give it a try. You know what you could also do... and it's a long shot, is that you should probably hire that famous dragonslayer I've been hearing so much about." He suggested, surprisingly.

I got a dark pit in my stomach. Please don't drag Petra into this. I had to persuade him otherwise.

"The Dragonslayer? You mean that Dovahkiin character?" I stated. Lies locked into my teeth that I'm still managing.

Delvin nodded. It's something I should have expected him to ask about. 

"Yeah that's the one. I'm not all one for you nords and your little chosen warriors n' all that. I just figure if they can take down a dragon that a vampire would be nothin' compared to those scaly beasts." He said.

I could see Vex approach the table, listening in to our little conversation.

"You mean that woman that was here a few months back?" Vex noted.

Wait, Petra was here?

"I had vibes about her when she was asking about the old man in the sewers. You know the one I'm talking about."

Delvin's face lit up.

"Yup. Feisty I hear. And part of the Companions in Whiterun. Look, all I'm saying is that while the Dawnguard would be one option, best bet with the Dragonslayer if you're looking for something discreet." He suggested.

Vex chuckled. I still remembering those two coming to blows at one point.

"You think a hero like the Dragonborn would interested in assisting us criminals just because our people are being murdered like cattle?" She wondered.

Delvin rubbed his chin. If we pay Petra enough it wouldn't be too bad. I just care about her too much, maybe I'm still thinking of her old self.

"If we're lucky." He stated. "It's odd, they're not stealin' anything. They've been sifting through the merch and left everything else to the wilderness."

Vex snuffed.

"What a waste. They create such a mess that we're left to clean up. I don't understand why Gallus won't do anything about it..." She complained.

They had to be looking for something in general.

"So either it's Dawnguard or Dragonborn. Or both if they're willing to work cheap." Delvin mentioned.

I sincerely don't want Petra involved.

"I say talk with the Dawnguard. This could be a bigger problem. And you would really want professionals on this." I mentioned, trying to convince them.

Vex pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah but I hear their leader is an asshole. Seriously Brynjolf you've gotta tell Gallus or Karliah, your old man won't budge." She stated.

This happened sometimes. Just because I'm the son of one of the trinity members and being put in charge while they're gone puts a whole lot of responsibility on me. This is why I prefer not to lead. I hate making big choices like these. I stood up, needing some sort of control over this situation.

"Relax I'll take care of it. Delvin, where is that Dawnguard lot situated anyway?"

* * *

I wasn't looking forward to this, in all honesty. I don't want to do this but it's necessary. We clean up our own messes but when vampires decide to cause trouble for us all of a sudden we need the big guys to save us. We solve our problems because we cause them as well. For some people. But it's for a purpose. We make coin and so be it.

So when vampires like to reign on our parade no one takes it seriously. We'll lose serious coin if we don't get on top of it. Now with the others out of the picture, it was up to me to find ways to solve this problem. I didn't know who to talk to and I wasn't fond of talking with the Dark Brotherhood on this. I'm glad Delvin does it instead but this was on the verge of being ridiculous.

I was curious however as to what they had been searching for. Were they just taking random people on the road or just our caravans? I'd like to find out more on that if I could, it's just strange they would do that randomly. I'd only heard stories of people being kidnapped and their blood run dry, only if they'd wandered too far off the roads and ending up in the middle of nowhere. You'd be foolish if you weren't skilled with a blade or bow.

Either way, we're all just thieves. We know basic combat to survive. But none of us really have any experience. We're more akin to sticking to the shadows and working on defences, while figuring out ways of escape. The gift of trickery runs strong in all of us. But from what I had read and seen previously, that while we may have the gift, vampires are just pure naturals and it all comes second nature to them.

So you can imagine when coming up face to face with one in combat. You'd be caught out straight away, for even trying.

I'd gotten on my horse and was prepared headed south to the location of some place called Dayspring Canyon, for which Fort Dawnguard resides, according to Delvin. It was an ordinary day, sun was out with a brisk southerly wind. I'd walked around the roads around the lake, seeing a horse with a woman I'd hadn't spoken in months riding on top of it, wearing leather armour. Hm...must have gotten sick of the weight. A bit a hint of her old self I suppose. When I say I hadn't spoken to her in months, I mean I never outright caught up with her again. But I did observe her from time to time, just to see how she's progressing. Those were far and few in between, however.

I approached with a smile, although something was definitely off about her. One thing I do remember is that I could catch her holding secrets by how she was acting, quiet, in restraint and prone to zoning out. I was thinking she wasn't happy to see me, but I'll just walk through it for now.

"Aye, there's a lass I hadn't seen in ages. How've you been?" I asked her. Small talk is all I could do until she opened her mouth. I wasn't going to hassle her at this point just because her posture was all too familiar with me.

She put on a smile and made an subtle but awkward wave.

"Oh. Hi Brynjolf. I've...I've been good. You know how Companion work is." She answered. Her voice was a bit croaky that comes with the uncertainty and feeling of nervousness. If I knew Petra well enough, that despite different outcomes, she still had the same approach for situations she obviously did not want to touch upon. The lass has more confidence no doubt, just that she doesn't hide secrets very well.

I nodded, plodding along.

"Good to hear. Job down this way?" I asked.

She pursed her lips.

"Yeah a job. Just the odd bear to the south actually. Just a request to kill it." She replied.

She needs to learn how to lie properly. I guess what I taught her once isn't part of her recollections yet. Sotrahkun most likely wanted her to be an honest person but who knows what the White Dragon has in store for her.

"Aye. Well, I'm heading south myself. Got my own task to take care of. Want to join me?" I offered.

We rode our horses down south as Petra was riding hers very slowly, forcing me to slow Lucky down to keep pace with her. It was obvious she wasn't actually looking for a bear, rather she had come down for very different reasons.

Duty calls for her as a Companion and for me as a thief. So we're on the opposite ends of what needs to be achieved and how it gets done. The Guild never had any favouring ties to the Companions. If anything else they'd prefer to kill us if they had the chance. The only thing we had in common was making coin. Although I have heard they are more like mercenaries who do have jobs requiring a thug's touch. A punch thrown or two, a brawl needed to bring balance or to leave a reminder. We do that as well. We're more a of a threats only though. Companions stick to their word.

It's interesting however it's like it's on the scale of honour verses pragmatism. I'd like to believe we're both necessities to an extent, a price for our services get's the job done in the end. But the more we are different, the more I can see we're actually the same actually. Scratch the only thing in common...we're very much alike.

However while we are similar in retrospect, none of our jobs clashed. Not complaining but you have to see how it is. I still love Petra, but I am conflicted as to how to approach the subject. It's mind-numbing to think how it all stands. What's happened didn't happen, yet in my mind it's still fresh. The amount of pain she had gone through, the amount of insanity and outrageous things we've pushed ourselves past...just disappeared. Nothing left but memories.

"Hey I wanna ask you something." She spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm?" I muttered.

She rubbed her neck at behest of her nerves.

"I know I've told you previously about strange dreams. Well, they seem to getting worse." She revealed to me.

Strange dreams. Ah the ones where it's possible she was in the process of remembering also. I wondered how that was going. Whether or not she was understanding what was being shown to her or what. Sotrahkun failed to explained the exact detail of it, but I wanted to believe it was for a good reason.

Or what ever. I am not sure if I'm completely understanding it anymore. Or I'm just justifying myself here.

She sits there and it's her. Definitely inside and out but she sits there and she struggles to understand it all herself. It's much worse than what I went through, trying to discover the real truth. I was on the outside looking in and she's just been like she is now the entire time and now it's being revealed to her in small parts. She's not going to accept that part as herself, but just something that like her mind has made up on a whim. Or something like that.

But the lass current expression was that I'd seen many times before. That twisted look of confusion and secrecy that is desperate to escape from those small lips of hers. Shor I wanted to kiss them.

I have no doubt what we had would be considered awkward yet contemporary to a standard. I've desired normalcy however now it was anything but. My mind may take years to adjust to the changes but I think I can make more changes on my own. It'd make life a lot easier.

"In what way?" I wondered.

She sighed.

"I'd gone hunting with my shield-sister. We'd taken down a giant that been troubling travellers. We both took it down, and yet, this is so weird, but looking at the club it held reminded me of something. Why in Talo's name would a giant's club give me visions?" She queried.

Giant's Club. Of course! The game Petra and I had..uhhh...once played. We'd both lost. So I played my part and Petra had yet to play hers. Why was that notable indeed.

Sotrahkun you did remember.

"What did you do with it?" I asked her.

Petra shrugged.

"Didn't want to drag something back I had no use for. But it was strange. I tell you the amount of stuff that's happened to me in the last few months has been quite a ride." She continued.

I was expecting to tell me a series of tales, instead she just went silent.

"You're not gonna tell me?" I pleaded.

She chuckled, then bit her lip.

"No, It's nothing to be concerned about. Really. I don't think you need to hear me out on troubles not on your agenda. You're a thief for Shor's sake." She stated.

Of course I am. I am also your fiance. You just don't know it. If I could speak with Sotrahkun though, do I have to propose to her again? Or will she actually get that event in her head eventually? The amount of questions I had for that dragon was endless.

Carrying on.

"I'm a gentleman first and a thief second." I told her with a flirtatious tone. Smooth Bryn.

The look on her face told her she didn't believe me.

"You're a stealer of secrets, that to which is your nature, is it not?" She pointed out.

I am a Thief of many things, aye.

"I keep what I steal. Or share it. But most secrets I can keep to myself. My mother taught me that a level of selfishness is healthy." I said.

She laughed. Aye, mother allowed such words between us both and father...well, Mercer never had to know about them...

Such is the conversation I had with her regarding my love for the unknown woman. I wasn't sure how she would react to the distinctness of love for a woman I had never met. She'd given me warnings on love at first sight. The trouble was explaining how it...was sort of like that. She'd never understand though.

* * *

**Flashback.**

We'd had this conversation within the Twilight Sepulcher. She'd told me I would be inducted properly one day but for now I was her son and allowed in for such secrets on the oath she made swear never to reveal it's existence. She was still Loremaster and had her duties for Nocturnal, lurking in the depths of the dark caves.

"Brynjolf if you allow this love for this girl to fester too long you'll end up pining over nothing if she's not interested. Stalking is best left for your normal line of work..." She told me.

I helped her shuffled documents around as she wrote down scriptures and details. Paperwork in this room was scattered on desks and shelves alongside feathers and pots of ink.

"I've been meaning to tell you something far more important. The reason why." I told her.

She sighed. Now its me telling all the crazy tales instead of her.

"Not this again my lad. Lying to me about it isn't going to support your justifications. If this is your nonsense about alternate timelines forget about it. You just have strange dreams." She claimed.

Mother was the last to be skeptical about it. But I feel it's in her...maybe my own best interest if she does write it down. Maybe Petra will be able to comprehend it. This was sometime after I'd met her again.

"I feel it's worthy of the Loremasters attention. Because I haven't told you the whole story..." I admitted.

I had to admit the situation...and to tell her who my object of affection was. She was surprised to say the least as I put into great detail about who and what we fought. She was stunned but she still didn't outright believe me.

"The Dragonborn? Petra of the Companions? The lass herself is a prominent figure. She has defeated Alduin in this day and age and you say yourself that you're the only one who remembers. Brynjolf, my sweet boy. It's hard to believe without any raw facts or documents to prove it. This, Sotrahkun character you speak of, the White Dragon of the Feather. I'd never even heard this so called, mother of the dragons. How we do truly know she exists?" She queried.

Sotrahkun really knows how to hide her existence, doesn't she?

"You know me. I have more consistency than father does. I'd never lie to you and no, I have not been taking skooma. I have more to believe that Petra will remember as well, to what extent I cannot say..." I told her.

She did tell me about the Amulet of Articulation though and the Ring of Verity. Sotrahkun did, anyway. Keep it with me at all times, irregardless and the Ring and it's protection of an unperceivable scale. Funny how it works. I feel like I am still waiting for a calling.

Mother laughed though.

"Every man and woman would be rest assured, be all rights willing to marry that girl. Her feats are nothing short of legendary. Assuming that the person themselves had witnessed the finesse she had portrayed, since Nocturnal herself had felt the ripples when she had defeated Alduin. Let's just say she definitely turns a few heads." Neme commented.

Which, Petra actually hates the attention it gives. Or I think she still does. I was going to ask her if she ever recalled it. I was kind of hoping Sotrahkun would tell me, but alas...

"But our family has been through strange times. If you want to document this by yourself, go right ahead. You never know, the Daedric Prince of Fate and Knowledge would want to know this himself. As for the girl, I suggest you try and snap her up if she decides to wear an Amulet of Mara. Figures like herself won't just marry anybody, despite the fact, well according to you, you had proposed to her and she doesn't remember? Honestly, it boggles the mind."

* * *

Nemetona, in this place, is harder to please. Kind enough but I think her talks with Nocturnal are having a worse influence. Karliah described the Daedra as a mother-like figure who wants us to try harder, all the time. My own was exactly like that.

I wasn't sure if I had to wait or if I had to pursue this right then and now. It feels wrong in doing so. I don't it messed up than it already is. And I'm still attempting to fix things.

"Hah yes...and being a red-headed bastard is all but your parlour trade isn't it?" She snarked.

I snickered. I missed her calling me that.

"It's how I am. I'm sorry. So you going to tell me your-"

I heard shuffling noises and immediately brought out my sword, as Petra heard it as well and brought out her bow in quick haste. The air had more of a chill in it than it did before, drilling our minds with paranoia and unlikely fear.

The air tasted bitter as the wind picked up out of nowhere. Petra's eyes were darted from position to position as she tried to find the source of the noises.

"I smell a foul stench in the air." Petra commented.

"We're not alone here."

Aye, I agreed. This wasn't just some random beast treading nearby. Soon, out of the woods themselves were several black figures, who's footsteps shook the foundations of the earth. Cloaked in the darkness as they were. Petra lifted her chin was one came closer to her.

"Petra the Dragonborn, is it now?" One of them called out. His voice was echoed and I was met with chills.

"Yeah who wants to know?" She said with arrogance.

The lot of them had incredibly bad vibes. As one would when meeting with black clothed...men.

"Ah it's been a while. You won't remember me, but I'm sure your red-headed associate does. Hello Brynjolf."

Clouds had stained the sky, shielding out the sun in a sea of grey as the man removed his cowl, revealing a bald-headed man I hadn't seen in ages.

"Prolg, how in-" I called out.

He smirked. He still had those sharp teeth and thin cheeks as well, gaunt as a vampire lord is. I was more stunned to find him alive and somehow knowing me here. From what memories I had gained from this world, Prolg himself never entered into it. This was odd.n But it didn't stop making my blood boil from all the pain and agony he'd caused Petra and I. All the lies he'd fed us both. Especially me. He who had dared to call myself father, held the truth all along. Now I feel nothing but hate for him. That much remained the same.

"It's better not to think about my boy, but really. Even if you decided to fix things it'll still turn out worse." He claimed.

Petra looked at me strangely.

"Brynjolf...you got yourself in a bit of trouble here, haven't you?" Petra asked me with a minor smirk.

Damn it. Prolg looked surprised.

"Oh she doesn't know? Looks like a lot more went on behind the scenes than it let on. Hm...I wonder...without the influences does it change much?"

I growled.

"I don't know how you survived or how you remember all that. No one was supposed to. That wasn't part of the plan!" I yelled out. Petra was even more confused.

"Brynjolf if this is some kind of magical ploy you're under I want no part in it. I'd rather go home." The lass said.

She then squinted at them and aimed an arrow at Prolg's eye when she lifted it.

"Unless you want me to shoot an eyeball out. Just give me the word." She offered.

Despite the complicated scenario, she was handling this very well. She doesn't know though.

"Oh my the plot thickens! Petra, he hasn't told you the truth?" Prolg stated excitedly.

She tilted her head and shook it. By Shor, Prolg don't you dare! His face was twisted and devilish that he was more than delighted to screw us around.

Petra then rolled her eyes.

"For goodness sake Brynjolf's business is his own. He's not obliged to tell me squat. I don't even know him that well to even care as much. I'm quite tired, frankly of all the crap you and your people put me through. I can see it now, the hollowed look in your eyes. Vampires give me the shits, murdering people I care about just so they can get their feed and get all high and mighty because of their apparent superiority...just one problem with that."

She looked up into the air and inhaled.

" **Lok...VAH KOOR!** "

In the flux of powerful winds and energies lifting above Petra like a vortex, the skies themselves parted, revealing the pristine blue and the welcoming warmth of the suns above.

It made the others pounce back in pain as Prolg put his cowl back on. I could tell in the shadows of his arrogance that he was more than annoyed by that. I smiled.

"Nothing sweeter than seeing your kind burn. So. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell me why you're looking for me. Then I will decide whether I should let you all live." She ordered.

Petra's even more intimidating than I'd realized. To be honest that's quite the turn on.

Prolg growled. Her pissing him off was even more of a turn on.

"Petra we're well aware of the secrecies being kept from you. Sure you've taken down Alduin. The whole province knows about it. And it was glorious. We were hoping to jump start you but in this case I'd prefer to just leave you wondering what we're all about. It's clear you've become quite powerful in your own right. Just you wait though. The time will come and you will be unable to justify yourself in the realms of your own reality that's been built for you. It'll be foolish to fight you otherwise." Prolg stated.

I didn't like this one bit. He had every intention of fighting us now he's turning tail? He's going to wait? For what?

"I bid you good day Dragonborn. We will meet again." He continued, before they disappeared into the shadows before I had the chance to act. I wanted to kill him, but I wanted to know his plans. Damn it.

I was dumbfounded by all of this and the hardest was hiding it from Petra. She showed remarkable restraint in not killing them all but for once I wished she did. I wasn't willing to fight myself but this Petra we're talking about. She's a lot stronger than before and in that strength as a Companion makes it easier to enact on action than words.

"How do you know that guy, anyway?" She asked me. I should have expected that.

"Oh Prolg? He's just someone the Guilds encountered before." I lied.

She rolled her eyes.

"Vampires really grind me. They go through all this stupid nonsense because they're immortal and that makes them think they can do what ever they like." She said with hate.

Again the discussions of immortality come into play. Just like before. Is this history repeating itself to the point where this sort of thing is inevitable that it comes across?

"Sheesh that couldn't get more awkward if we tried." Petra joked.

"Aye, that's just his way of making it dramatic." I stated.

* * *

 

We rode our horses further down south as I was making my way to Fort Dawnguard as Petra was supposedly doing her own thing, but for some reason I'd felt at unease and unsure that was the real reason. I know her and what she's like. It seems creepy from her perspective but it's the body language that says it. Not to mention her tone of voice was a give away. It had the hint of nerves in it and the way her eyes slide from side to side, unlikely keeping eye contact.

"Oh reminds me. I'd gotten an invitation to join the Dawnguard after a group of vampires like them had invaded Whiterun. Guards got on top of it and this orc who'd happened to be there. I think I might check it out too, if you don't mind me tagging along." Said Petra.

I rose an eyebrow.

"What about the bear?" I queried.

She blinked.

"Oh. I doubt it'll get too far anyway." She replied.

I honestly have no proof of her bullshit. Petra herself was giving off all the signs. The bear most likely didn't exist at all, if that's what it came to.

I kept an eye on her as we trekked towards Dayspring Canyon. The lass was a bit dubious as to what was in store for us. Vampire hunting though. I honestly thought we were done with this. I kept thinking we didn't have to worry about it, as it brought back all the painful memories it brought from last time as Petra was infected and corrupted due to Mercer and worse, from Prolg.

And I did want to kill him. Petra didn't want to but I was so conflicted as to if I just decided to do so, would we be better off? Damn it, I should have done it. I was reluctant where I wasn't before. Why has this come up again? He's a monster who should put down as one. A menace to us all.

But we'd both made it to Fort Dawnguard, a structured fortress like none other, clean mostly and filled with members wearing their distinctive brown armour. Petra admired it and wondered how would truly prepare to face the true reality that hunted down the real threats.

All I wanted to was to speak with the leader there. We'd entered into the fortress itself, meeting up with a redguard by the name of Isran. Inside the fortress was large, befitting of holding a small army Petra and I had talked with the man, discussed the situation with him. He was a brute of a lad as well, I might need to note. Deep voice and an expression like he'd seen a thousand battles. Or had seen much worse than war out there.

"So the Thieves Guild is having issues with vampires huh? What are the odds? No matter. Vampires must be taken seriously regardless of your stance." Isran stated. He had a distinctive tone that felt like he had an outright hate with the creatures and always spoke of them with disdain. Petra just nodded and observed.

"They've been entering towns too. Killing anyone as they enter." Petra stated.

Isran crossed his arms.

"We've been tracking them down in all sorts of odd places. Thief, I can vouch for the strange raids as a results of the vampires looking for something big. We don't know what that is just yet, but all the signs are there. Everyone is damn blind to see them." He commented with disdain.

Isran was one of those people, those who seem to have theories that sound crazy but end up being right all along and to say I told you so in peoples faces. Delvin was like that.

"I'm looking to join to Dawnguard myself." Petra revealed, although she still was a bit nerved.

"I want to help out."

Isran examined her thoroughly from top to bottom with inquisitive eyes, trying to see if she's capable of handling herself.

"These are vampires we're talking about. Sly, disgusting vermin crawling all over the place that can get you if you are careless or not paying attention." He warned.

Petra smirked. There was a distinct glint in her eye.

"If you need any verification, I have slain many a dragon myself as Dragonborn." She declared confidence.

The Redguard's lip twitched, then he nodded.

"Dragonborn huh? One of those twisted myths I keep hearing you nords rap on about. But Vampires are not like dragons. They stick to the shadows, they're smart and know how to play people. Are you prepared to keep your eyes open?" He asked.

Petra agreed.

"Of course. I have slain the odd vampire here and there myself. I'd like to get to the bottom of this as much as you do." She responded.

She did say she wanted something more exciting in her life. I wonder if she had planned this out at all or whether it had been the secret she was obviously dying to share. No matter. Isran welcomed her to the Dawnguard, as we continued to discuss the plans and information we had so far. After heading upstairs to talk.

* * *

All that was known at this point was that the vampires search had been ravenous with people disappearing left and right for their feverish hunt for what ever they had been searching for.

But I had been the Guild representative at this point as Petra was given the small details regarding the Dawnguard stance and structure. The first job Isran had given her was a chance to investigate a problem in a place known as Dimhollow Crypt, southwest of Dawnstar as Isran had received reports of vampires gathering there as well. It was a start.

I wasn't keen on doing this but I was with Petra so I wasn't alone. I'd sent word to Delvin via courier saying that I was going to be away for a while that in case the others had returned as well as the usual detail. I'd think Mercer's reaction would be that I was out of my mind and let the grunts do the hard work. He never had the air of death around him this time around anyway.

So I had to take the necessary precautions and sort out a few things before we could actually go to Dimhollow. Isran let us have a few items to go, potions and so forth just in case it would get nasty. Petra herself stated she was prepared anyway. With everything organised, we made our way to the Crypt.

It was almost like old times, dealing with this fanged menace. I just sincerely hope Petra doesn't get turned this time around. She's herself well enough I figure as we rode our horses up the path.

"You didn't mention Prolg to him at all." Petra reminded me.

I lifted my chin. Prolg was a picky issue. I honestly don't know what's going on and now I was regretting letting him go again. The last I had seen him before that was on top of the Throat of the World, tied down and bloodied as we forced him to watch the battle in the tundras of Whiterun as Alduin's forces ravaged us down. To me, the event was still fresh in my mind

But his very look instills a strange sense within me. Like, an odd farce or a paradox. What was he and how did he manage to come back with memories intact like mine? At least mine as an explanation, still wearing the Ring of Verity with me, but Prolg? He was a conundrum and I just don't know what to do with him. I still think I should have slain him there and then. Even as Petra prevented us from doing so, I want to ask him more questions...if that's even remotely possible.

"Would Prolg have been relevant? Or is it because he's your friend?"

Some parts don't add up. I had no idea how long he'd been a Vampire Lord for. Even in this world. It's hard to explain it to Petra who still hasn't remembered everything just yet.

"Prolg is the least of our concerns. His little brood just subjects itself elsewhere and he's just filled with lies and outdated philosophies. Which means he likes seeding ideas in peoples heads that just aren't true and outright enjoys making life complicated." I lied. I hated doing it too.

Petra laughed.

"Oh yes he's one of those people. All doom and gloom and it's just like what's the point? People get off on it because it gives them a sense of power, holding mystery over people like that because they pretend to be the one with all the answers." She said.

I rose an eyebrow. That was surprisingly observant of her.

"Experience?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"You look at history in general and majority of conflicts are started by those who are power hungry. Although the Civil war itself is concerned regarding the worship of Talos, I have a feeling it's just the Thalmor preferring to stir things up because they think they can." Petra replied.

She definitely gets into current affairs now doesn't she?

"How do you feel yourself as what you are? You are notorious for your impacts and legacy to this world." I asked her, just to ensure what changes were made to her outlook.

She tapped her lip as she pondered.

"For myself? Hm. Coming back to Skyrim was intended but for not as long as I had prepared myself for. To feel as what I am is to warn others of the rising tide in the storm and for their sakes they can bide their time as to wait until the skies are clear again."

I doubt one day is enough to convince me of the real Petra. Even two. What ever amount of time it may take but. While she's complicated at large, I'm still left wondering if she's either overestimating or underestimating herself.

In the meanwhile, we'd made it to Dimhollow in one piece, taking down a couple of guards out the front. Probably vampire lackies with not much experience. Inside was covered in snow and the echoes of voices around us. We'd seen several dogs Petra identified as Death Hounds she'd seen one day in Whiterun.

It's interesting to state the fact that the books that Petra once had in her hideout as she hid from the Guild during her vampire days might actually prove useful. She wouldn't remember it...not yet anyway, but during the happier days when the Guild was in the Nightingale Hall (before it went to Oblivion) she'd taken the time to bring all the books back just in case we needed them again. While they wouldn't be there, we'd read some of them together as she described the weaknesses and the strengths of vampirism.

This Petra was a bit braver, I'll admit so I feel she would be fine. I'm glad those lessons stuck to me. I shouldn't get cocky, but the chances of my own survival were already higher than before.

Into the depths of the dark, damp and cold crypt, we'd encountered several vampires, death hounds and spiders that weren't too difficult to kill. Petra was amazed at my skills despite being a thief as she'd shot an arrow into the eye of an annoying chatty vampire that seemed insistent on feeding on her.

I'd noticed this as well the more vampires we'd encountered as we got deeper. Some sniffed into the air and just went into a frenzy as soon as they'd seen her. Don't know what the deal is but it'd most likely be because she was Dragonborn? I'm just guessing.

It came to it when all you could hear was the soft howls of the winds and our own footsteps. The pair of us were very cautious as to bypassing traps and slicing the heads of the lackies as we got down further. We'd come into an open area with an interesting, spiky like design. Never seen it before in my life, like most the designs here. This had to be ancient if I'm not mistaken. Petra seemed to believe that the Companions have come across this type of cave before on previous jobs requiring vampire vermin be exterminated.

"Look at it though. It's..."

The dome itself sat above a lake of some sort, although it was more like an abyss of death. Petra and I were listening to a conversation, an argument before it went silent. She went first on her own terms, seeing a lone person standing before a corpse. Before I could blink she fired an arrow to their throat, sending them over the ledge with the cry of a minor choke. She wasn't taking any chances. Several other vampires came out of nowhere. She'd did the same exact thing before I could pitch in any swipes.

She investigated the corpse and found it to be a Vigilant of Stendarr as she'd taken the amulet off his neck and clasped it into her hand. She then turned to me.

"Isran was right. Vampires are definitely looking for something. The Vigilants were hoping to get here first." She announced.

I nodded.

"Aye, that they have. Let's get a closer look. But be cautious. I don't like the look of this place." I commented.

We'd gone down to the platform seeing a button in the middle of a floor that had engraved lines leading everywhere. Petra had gone to the middle to investigate. I still felt a bit worried and on edge about it. I looked around, next thing I heard was a yelp. I had turned back to see Petra's hand on the button with a spike gone right through it. I felt a charge through my blood as my heart jumped, seeing Petra standing there with eyes widened and her teeth gritting as she tried to bare through the pain. The spike vanished, with Petra taking her hand back and looking at it as it bled. I think she was in too much of a state of shock as braziers around us lit up in an unholy violet light. Strange magics indeed. I knew there was a reason I was on edge.

Petra made no waste in taking a small potion and wrapping her hand in bandages to let it heal. She assured me she was okay and to let the potion do it's thing. I hate when this crap happens. It's potentially lethal, but the lass is tough to know how to survive.

"You alright?" I asked her.

She nodded. She winced but ultimately gave a small grin.

"I'm fine." She replied, tightening the bandage and closing her fist.

"Let's work this out first..."

I stood back.

"Woah there lass. Do we even know what we're dealing with here? Or do I have to carry your sorry lot back in pieces?" I queried. Harsh, but fair.

Petra sighed.

"We just made the summation and concluded that what ever's here is what they're desperately after. Either we do this or we don't." She surmised.

We never had to do this before, so we can't predict anything. I'm not an expert any magic either. If Ayisha was here she'd be able to tell. Not that I hadn't seen it before except...

"Ugh...those damn headaches again!" Petra complained as she held her head.

Like before. She's having a vision. She then looked at me again with her eyes filled with confusion and berating conflicts. She heads to one of the braziers and stares at it for a while. She pushes it forward, as a line of the violet power rises up from the crack in the ground. But her face. She was in a type of trance.

She started doing it with the other ones as well in a pattern of sorts. I'm weirded out but I kept an eye on her as she appeared to know what she was doing. I just had a cold chill run down my spine.

She stood back as she had finished the last one, the ground rumbled, forcing me to take stance to make sure I wouldn't fall over. Something huge shot from below and in that next moment, a woman had fallen out of the huge pillar, with Petra gaining her senses to catch her as she fell out. It was like she'd disappeared for a moment, then dropped back in. I don't even know...

"Easy there..." Petra told her. The woman had pale skin and an unusual hairstyle. But the clothing itself was distinctive. I'd sworn I'd seen someone else wear it before.

She looked at Petra and forced hersefl to stand. I'd noticed her carrying...a golden tube on her back.

Gods...

"Is that..." I whispered.

The woman looked at me. It was a cold piercing stare but it felt perculiar.

"Yes it is. And no you can't have it." She said.

I shook my head.

"Just askin' as all." I said in defense. 

She turned back to Petra and examined her from head to toe, her face distorting into one into near disappointment.

"Hm..I really was expecting one of my own kind here." She noted.

Petra and I exchanged glances. I knew it.

"You're a Vampire?" Petra questioned.

The woman nodded.

"Uhhh yeah." She replied.

We had discussion with the strange woman who introduced herself as Serana. She refused to tell us why she had the Elder Scroll on her back to which Petra and I were really curious as to why she even had it with her, nor would she explain her actual situation, much to Petra's frustrations. She was insistent on us taking her home, where it can be explained further. I'm certain I should be used to this by now, however it just takes you to new levels of curiosity and uncertainty.

"Bryn, you head back. I'll take her. Inform Isran." She told me.

Another doubt hit my gut. Why does she this do this, it's so frustrating.

"Lass are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"It'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle." She acknowledged with a proud manner. I don't want to doubt her but still...

We'd agreed to leave Dimhollow together as we combated tenacious gargoyles and undead. Serana was quite the necromancer, using undead to do her bidding. Petra in the meanwhile found a word wall, which left Serana a bit perplexed. All Petra did was assure her it's just a Dragonborn thing and Serana left it at that, a bit indifferent afterwards. It only took a matter of minutes to accept it and move on. I wish everyone else was like that.

We all got out in one piece and set course to where we had to go once we'd gotten out into the sunlight. Serana had put a hood on beforehand, complaining about the brightness. I had faith in Petra to do the right thing as we parted and I made my way back to Fort Dawnguard, to relay the news back to Isran.

This was more than I had expected, believe me. I'd be thankful for it, if it weren't for the fact we were dealing with a larger problem now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm delving into the Dawnguard questline! And yes I'm gonna have my own spin on it!


	3. Cursed Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra goes with Serana to Castle Volkihar although things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Controversial topic inbound...

 

I figure when you're born, everyone has that instinctual drive, blessed by our ancestors or an ancient magic that runs through our veins. Much of it gets distorted as it goes down from generation to generation. Life changes like that. It develops. Like Shor's design had been built for. It sounds a bit mad from a perspective but that's just based on personal opinion.

Those were the lessons learnt from someone who calls themselves the Regkosot who visited me one day. She was a Priestess of Akatosh, surprisingly enough. I'll pride myself more on what has been seen and heard. Time lets change happen. It might be why, in spiritual way, that vampires are loathed to an extent. I hated vampires myself, disgusting creatures. But Serana...she was different.

Serana was more calm than something I'd expect from someone who must have been sealed inside a coffin for more than a few eras. That's saying something.

She was well-mannered as much as we talked on our way to her home, some island in the west. We were on the same path that would take us to Solitude on this fine clear day that she hated. Heh. Stupid vampires. Them and their silly weaknesses to the sun. The headache that I experienced inside the Crypt was disturbing, seeing as I somehow knew that it was a type of Blood Magic that either I did or did not dream about once. I recall a specific book but not much else. Jorrvaskr must have had a copy, But it helped free her. So that was that. I rode my horse beside her. She wanted to walk other than ride on back, saying she could use the exercise to get herself active again. An independence I'll appreciate but...

She still refused to speak about why she needed to go home. This was more than a simple retrieval. She was what the vampires were after. She was as important to them apparently. Or it was her Elder Scroll. Either way, she said she was grateful for it, but vibes say otherwise.

Even after I told her I had an Elder Scroll as well, she refused to believe me. Oh Gods this was going to fun...ugh... Though she kept commenting on my blood and had this bemused grin on her face. I could probably ask why was it so inviting... I rolled my eyes.

"You're like the thousandth vampire to tell me that. What is it about me and my blood? Is it because I'm Dragonborn? That it? It's creepy. Quit it!" I complained.

Serana chuckled. That face continued to infuriate me. She had this air of sophistication, perhaps thinking she was superior. Ugh. No. Just no.

"Most vampires are unfamiliar with scents like yours. Being who I am. I know exactly why you smell that way." She claimed.

I groaned. See what I mean?

"Oh do you now?" I mocked.

She nodded and smirked.

"Are you even aware that-"

As soon as she said that, I suddenly had the idea of what it was. Oh GODS don't even say it. I wanted to screech.

"If this is about me being pregnant, you can tell your fanged vermin to keep their grimy teeth off my neck!" I roared.

Serana was stunned at my angered response.

"Wow no need to peeved at me. I wasn't even thinking of doing that. Although it does confirm the reason of the smell. I'd suggest staying away from my kind if I were you."

I growled.

"I wish I could. I have a duty to this land and it's people. I will remain it's protector till the day I go to Sovngarde. You nor anyone else can tell me otherwise!" I declared.

Serana shrugged. Gods she seemed so arrogant. She held a rich vibe herself so I can rightfully say she was a noble bitch. Source of sophistication possibly valid.

"You really are into this Dragonborn thing aren't you? So you killed a few dragons?" She queried.

Calm yourself Petra, it's okay. She's just ignorant that's all.

"I have slain the World-Eater himself. In Sovngarde. You'd know that if you dea- Oh no, you're undead. You're going elsewhere. I guess you'll never get to see the glory of Sovngarde!" I called out. Why do you do this to yourself Petra?

Serana sighed.

"Okay I get your story. I'd be more concerned about the child you're carrying. Are you intending to keep it?" She asked me.

I face-palmed.

"That's my decision to make, not yours." I barked back. Seriously, how dare she question that?

She rose an eyebrow instead.

"So you're in the middle of contemplating that? Interesting. If I could guess, does it have to do with the childs father?" She continued. Astute question, interestingly enough.

I grumbled and rode forward, feeling the steam of my anger rise off my back. She's pushing buttons she shouldn't be and I was ready to explode.

She smiled. I wanted to smack her grin off her face.

"Hm...okay. So, I'll hinge the structure of what we're dealing with her-"

I stopped suddenly and looked forward, stunning here.

"You have the audacity to question and ask about my own personal life, leech while you refuse to tell me anything about yours. You're drowning in hypocrisy." I said coolly.

Serana crossed her arms.

"It's not exactly the kind of thing you want to be yelling about where we're going. I just need someone with me to believe the type of problem. I can't say anything just yet. They have eyes and ears everywhere and you'll want to hear what it is before we do anything else. All I need you to do is trust me for now and I promise to explain it all later. I won't even mention your child." She explained.

I still don't understand it. Is this how vampires operate? I'll have to remind myself to look at it later. In the meanwhile, we kept our pace until we hit the shores of Haafingar around the evening.

I could see the decrepit castle in the distance, isolated in the waters and in the pale moonlight I could see birds circling around it. Suitable for their kind.

* * *

Serana and I hopped on the boat and made our way towards the island. Somewhere in my gut, I had an odd feeling in there filled with anxiety and uncertainty. I wanted to trust Serana, I really did, but all feelings were pointing towards something of a dreaded sort, exhausting my mind as it tried to wrack the manner of which was what the bloody hell was going on. But as she was a vampire, I had to be skeptical for my own survival.

We'd arrived at the shores of the island, towards a large stone bridge with gargoyles that reminded me of the ones back in the crypt. I grew even more anxious as we stood before it, with Serana standing in front of me made the picture weirder.

"Okay, Petra was it? Listen. Once we get in there I'll do all the talking. Just follow my lead okay?" She ordered.

I nodded begrudgingly. Ugh. This was horrible.

I followed her over the bridge and towards the entrance of what Serana called, Volkihar. I hated it already.

The grubby man at the gate shouted at me to turn away, but his face had changed to something of awe, then to something of happiness and called out Serana's name and instantly went to open it. I was definitely right about the nobility part.

Serana called me to stay close as we entered the castle whilst tailing the grubby man. Inside was dark, lit by a series of candles but the hue of red and the stench of blood made my toes curl. Inside was fancy enough for a king. One who prefered piles of flesh everywhere and causing a great mess mind you.

The man, or vampire I should say, announced to this particular court that Serana had returned. I lifted my chin as I saw a man in royal armour and red cloak walk forward. His golden eyes pierced to Serana as his chin moved, donning a goatee and mustache. We'd approached him as he appeared homely enough in body language seemingly glad at seeing her. Though they had once spoken, it was clear he was paying more attention to her Elder Scroll than her. He had quickly backpedaled in saying he was glad, then he his eyes went straight to mine, sending shivers down my spine and everything seemingly very cold all of a sudden.

"You. I have you to thank in saving my daughter." He spoke. His voice and mannerisms like those I'd see from Jarls or one of those stories. But this one involved vampires. Vampire Princess Serana? I don't like this story at all.

He sniffed the air, which made me wary.

"Lord Harkon! See that's the one I was telling you about..."

From the distance, I heard a familiar voice. A man in a black robe come forth, standing next to a man who's name who is now known to me. He rubbed his chin. Wait a second that's...

"Prolg how many times do I have to tell you. Stop interrupting." Harkon barraged, irritated by Prolg's rudeness.

"But my lord, she bares the child that could see you rise above all else one day."

Harkon rose an eyebrow, then looked at me. Prolg knew as well? They all knew? Ah crap.

"You have that smell on you, girl. You who has the child within you? Are you the Dragonborn of legend that Prolg has spoken of?" Harkon asked me.

Yeah, should have killed the asshole when I had the chance. Bryn you foolish man.

"Father, this is nonsense. She's my saviour. She deserves some sort of recompense. Not death." Serana noted, butting in.

Oh boy...family drama.

"Of course. Though death would be an option. Just not regular death. My concern is the child within her holds high potential. Prolg tells me, it's a complete possibility that it's also the child of a descendant of a God! Is this true?" Harkon pushed on.

Nonsense.

"What? Such a statement is ludicrous, I-"

"Such a possibility is low, father... Let her be." Serana interrupted.

"It will be exceedingly powerful my lord. It will...huh..."

The room went quiet as banging was heard from the entrance door. First, they were subtle, then got louder. Harkon ordered several vampires of the court to investigate. I kept my hand over the the handle of my blade and my eyes stiff and focused. Next I had to duck as an explosion sent a bulk of the vampires flying and bits of debris everywhere.

I heard the charge of feet and the clanking of armour as through the dust I could see shining figures of gold and black fill the room. I felt something hit my leg without a doubt and without warning. I could see an arrow that made it's way into my thigh. Felt a bit woozy, then dropped.

* * *

My senses came back slowly. Much of what happened was a blur and my current vision was as such as well. My body ached, my head was heavy and hurting and I felt in a bit of a daze. The stench of decay forced my eyes open to the point of almost vomiting, until I had noticed that I had a mask on my mouth and my arms and legs chained against the wall. I tried to scream but everything just came out muffled. I looked around. My surroundings were dark but I could at least see bars and a faint ray of light detailing the dancing dust. I was stuck.

I heard footsteps getting closer and my ire towards whom ever was heading in my direction. I couldn't see anything but glowing golden eyes, leering at me. I felt instant hate rush right through me as a fought against the tyranny of chains.

"It's fine. It may take a while to clean up the mess, but Lord Harkon has assured us that while plans have changed slightly, we won't have to be concerned about security. It was just a message after all." He said calmly.

He just made my blood boil.

"The best part is that without any further interruptions, I can begin to tell you the full truth of the realities that lay before you. Now you know the story of how Nirn, Mundus and the planes of Oblivion that were all created at the beginning of time? Time itself is such a fascinating subject that I've studied for years. I was once mortal, like you. I was a hefty scholar in the structures of time, like with Akatosh and the preliminaries of concepts of change. But it came to the real truth that it was always going to be against me. So, I have become a vampire to allow me to see all things as they are. And it's glorious Petra...too glorious."

Oh here we go. A teacher of nonsense and particulars with the tone of arrogance and the breath of rot. Kill me now.

"You as Dragonborn has always been a fixture and I am one of the far few, who isn't a Daedra, or a God or anything in the concept of creation of the outer realms, who, has been within two separate time lines and I am simply loving this. It's beautiful."

He loves giving emphasis to his passion, doesn't he?

 _Beautiful as my sword down your throat._ I thought.

He stared at me in a strange way that sent ripples through me. A feeling that pulsed within. I couldn't describe it. He was certainly far more disturbing than I imagined him to be. Bryn you definitely have strange friends.

"Current affairs aside, you don't feel it's strange, that somehow you find yourself recollecting memories unknown to you. Like you were displaced somewhere and they don't belong to you."

I rose an eyebrow. If this is referring to my dreams...

"Brynjolf knows. He definitely knows what I'm speaking of. A world that disappeared in a flash of light. Birthed by a being stronger than both of us. You carry it's spirit into battle but not it's heart."

Boring. The amount of times people spend themselves monologuing is staggering. If it wasn't for me being imprisoned, I would have used that time to kill him already, as if it wasn't obvious enough that he wasn't up to any good.

I sighed internally.

 _Get to the point._ I acknowledged in my mind.

He smirked again, then he heard footsteps. He seemed irritated by it and dragged his own blade and hissed. An intruder?

I watched as a figure in black strode towards him. Another one in a hood.

"Prolg, you're sneaky, leave the poor girl alone. I should have known better than to dismiss your return, but again you're looking to messing with everything again. I suggest you leave. Right now." She told him. Her voice summoned something fierce in his being. A presence that sent him seething the same way he did to me. He adjusted himself and left the room.

The woman stood in front of my cell and crossed her arms. Her gear looked like something I'd seen the members of the Thieves Guild wear. Why would she be here? Helping me? Had Serana sent the Guild or the Dawnguard (unlikely but still) to me on Brynjolf's behalf? What was going on?

She took the hood off. The slight visage of her struck images in my mind, giving me those damned headaches again. She had hair of white, and opened the door, and unhatched the metal mask from off my mouth. I could breath properly again, albeit coughing a bit. The woman brought an air of complications around like Prolg did, but, she seemed a whole different level.

"Apologies, I've been called to find you. Seems the situations changed. No, I'm not a vampire. Yes, I'm aware of your kid. All you have to know is that you can trust me." She spoke.

"Just like the vampire princess said, and look where I am now. " I told her.

Why me, honestly..

"I am far from your enemy, that will be beyond doubt. All you need to know is that there is a secret war out there. And apparently, you're smack in the middle of it." She explained.

Of course I am. I mean, I don't care to gloat it's just that, people find out you're Dragonborn and suddenly you're the most popular person in Skyrim.

"Typical.  I'm more than happy to, you know but this chosen one business can get out of hand." I commented.....sarcastically.

As would be destined.

"The war is nothing but beyond comprehension to most mortals. In fact, it's a war between the Daedra over your child..." She explained further.

I shook my head. Fantastic.

"You're not after it are you?" I asked her.

She smiled.

"No. I'm interested in protecting you and the unborn. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this, There's been...talks. Harkon wants to give you to Molag Bal." She revealed.

She unhinged the latches and set me free. I assured myself that I'd be fine, but I had my doubts. I moved about, relishing the use of my own limbs once more.

"So the child of the Dragonborn is the most wanted item on the market? Heh. I shout for a living. Anyone can do it, it's just that I can do it the best." I said. Again, not trying to be arbitrary, I'm just telling facts.

She bit her lip in response.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Listen, it's imperative that you leave here at once. I suggest calling Odahviing to shout you out of here. Come with me..."

* * *

This...this woman knows of my links to Odahviing? This was getting interesting, although not in a good way. I gathered my things, only to meet with a slew of vampires at the entrance to the prison. I shouted, sending them scattering as the woman and I navigated our way through the labyrinth of the castle. It brought me joy shoving my blade into their undead hearts. Prolg must have alerted Lord Harkon. We'd arrived at the court in due time where the dredgeling stood there staring at me with burning eyes in the midst of trying to clean up the mess of where the mysterious creatures had barged in earlier.

"You are not escaping. Your child will be mine." He said cooly.

We were surrounded by more of his mooks. I turned to the woman who nodded at me. Ah yes...

" **O..DAHVIING!** " I shouted, the sounds reverberating throughout the walls.

It sent them into a brief moment of confusion. Before a roar echoed in the distance.

Next moment, there was another crash. I could see Odahviing flew inwards in the huge gape in the wall as he landed inside. The vampires quickly fled to him as he shouted fire in their faces. Their screams were songs to my ears. Good.

The white haired woman and I fought off the others as we made our way towards the dragon. When there was a gap, with both hitched a ride on his back and rushed outward into the skies, heading back towards the mainland.

After that bout of incapacitation and the breath of freedom in my lungs, the woman advised Odahviing to take us to the Throat of the World.

In all honesty I'm intrigued with all the interest in my child. I even take it as a challenge. But whether or not I actually want to keep the child, I have no idea. I never planned on being a mother, rather than a warrior who would go where she is needed and guided. This isn't the life I had planned and suddenly the Daedra get themselves a twist for a potential dragonchild. Disturbing? Yes. Surprising? No. Experience with them and research would indicate this wouldn't be out of their league. But a war with themselves over it is...well, amusing to say the least.

Why? Because it's over a damn child. Another chosen one in the books. My time as Dragonborn prepares me to expect the worst or the weirdest. I've been longing for an adventure and to have one that is bizarre as this is fantastic. This white-haired woman is like the one in my dreams. Another book-styled fantasy that one leave most mystified. To me who has been to Sovngarde and back, I doubt much else would even surprise me.

Returning to the snow and echoes of the mountain in the cradle of sunset, I'd gotten chills where I'd never gotten them before. It'd felt...a bit different, like the atmosphere had changed somehow. We'd met up with Paarthurnax who had some words with me, like they had some plan that I didn't know of. I'd prefer to have input of they didn't mind.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what's going on? I get what she's saying...but is it true?" I asked.

Paarthurnax nodded.

"The dovah are not ones to care much of what the Deyra do. They are anomalies to Akatosh. Do not worry Dovahkiin..." He assured me.

I face-palmed.

"Please, Paarthurnax my friend. I'm not worried about it. What if I abort the child? Will that make a difference?" I queried. Would Dragons even understand the very idea of it?

The voices were silent with the gusts of wind howling around creating an staunch representation of awkwardness. Had I said something wrong?

"I wouldn't recommend it. Don't ask why. Just give a little faith and you'll know why." The woman told me.

Odd as she may be I wanted to trust her, but doubt clouds my mind as even though this supposed war drags me into the depths of it, she's not telling me the whole story either. Who ever she is.

"Faith? I have faith in Paarthurnax more than I have faith in people. Except Lydia. Even so. You've put me into a position where I can't choose myself. An accident per say is an accident. If I decide to have a child I can have another one down the track." I said.

She shook her head. I felt the sting of her piercing eyes on me. She really didn't like what I was saying. Is this child really that important?

"It's not that. We need you here at High Hrothgar, where you are the safest." The woman claimed.

How about no...

"I can take a few daedric princes. I've got several of their artifacts already. Is this child suddenly going to drive them mad?" I questioned.

She rubbed her head.

"It's not th-"

I gritted my teeth.

"I can defend myself! I don't understand what the commotion is all about. They want this child? Seriously? They can stick their petty desires up their arse and deal with it. They want to confront me about it, then fine. Let them come. I'm leaving..."

They didn't stop me as I made my way down the mountain. Most of this doesn't make any sense to me at all. A simple abortion can clear this up. Ugh...

* * *

I stayed at the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead that night. It'd been a long day and I needed some rest before heading back to Fort Dawnguard. The others are probably wanting to know what happened by now. Its fascinating.

I laid in bed, staring at the roof and trying to figure it all out. So the daedric worlds know about my child in the matter of hours...which reminds me...I still hadn't told Brynjolf. I know I have to tell him. The words can't seem to leave my mouth, getting hitched on the tip of my tongue. Me, who can bellow the words of giant flying lizards cannot admit as something as simple as revealing something. Life is confusing.

The warmth of the bed was great and it seemed to sooth me after being chained up. It only just came to me that I had no idea how much time had passed between me being knocked out and waking up in chains. Was that why the woman had come to the castle? Was she even with the guild?

As I continued to stare at the roof, it brings back more images. Images of life, images of mumbled words and heartbeats. Just the same confusion and pain they always bring. It likes to distort itself but occasionally I could make words out. Nothing that would let me know what the conversations were about, but obscure all the same.

Prolg's words came back to me. Recollections...and Brynjolf...he knew something. Was he in on it as well? He couldn't be. He still doesn't know. Unless somebody told him. Serana? Ack. Better not have, or she'll have a blade to speak with.

They continued to bounce around in my thoughts though, disturbingly. He was right however. Something was not quite right about the world and I'm forever left pondering what it was. Something that lurked in the darkness waiting for the light to breach it, scouring over hidden truths.

Questions dying to be answered. It's impossible to say.

I'd closed my eyes and welcomed sleep. Although, I was a bit restless, thankfully today was over.


	4. Mind your Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra finds more things to bog her down.

 

I was having that dream again. A fog in the tinge of a green hue in an unknown forest meet with crickets and frogs. I came across a lamp post and stood by it, looking at some odd carving into the wood. I ran my fingers over it. As I looked closer, they looked like daedric markings. Marvelous.

Most of my dreams start here. I often head in different directions, to which ever arch I find on my way. And to what the dreams beholds is another matter. Battles, past discussions and memories that never existed. I never really took them seriously. A coalescence of previous misdemeanour's and messages that lacked sense. A world born unto me like a garden growing different vegetables.

I used to have them as a little girl, growing up on the farm. Ahh the farm. Brings back solid memories. Memories that I know are real in the depths of my mind. Arguments with father, helping out with mother. I guess while those days may been seen as boring, I never realised how simple and carefree they were. I know there were the troubles with the great war but we were okay. We were in a fortunate position. But sometimes I'd have the most disturbing dreams that mother would wave off as being something that just happens.

The pole was something that resembled the lamp post that father warned me to never cross. He said monsters laid beyond it. It forever stuck the image in mind of the evil that lurked beyond it. The darkness that laid before me. The thrill of danger that ran through my veins intermingled with of an unknown pulse that waited in my heart. I never thought too much of how I'd felt about it, since I was always busy with the farm life. I'd gone to Skyrim at an interesting time, where my dreams got more bizarre.

Wait...the one dream I did have to note back then was a the image of a woman with white hair in black thieves guild gear. This had to be years ago! Can't be coincidence can it? I've gone through the arch into another world. Just like my dreams. Typical of them as well, but I can't help but feel the oddness behind, that behind every dream there's a meaning I'm not getting. I aim to find the truth, but I then imagine what must be lost on the way there.

It's about being logical however. I've seen enough in this life to know what's right and what's just abnormal. I've survived this long, haven't I? Using these logics. There have been decisions I have not been proud of, but within myself I know that in the end there was a reason for it.

In the basis we call reality, Father said I was different. Mother believed I was skilled. All I wanted was the thrill of adventure. And I got it.

Right now I'm stuck in this loop where I'm walking towards the pole in the distance. The same one that's in my dreams. I can't reach it. It just takes me backwards as I try to go forwards. I think, I'm expecting to get back to my normal dreams but I guess this is just how it works.

It was going faster than I imagined possible. Wow. I didn't think...

Was it the visions?

Was it the headaches?

Was it pointing towards this?

The fleeting unmemories. Memories that don't belong to me.

They don't belong to...me.

They hardly belong to me.

Perhaps if there's another me.

Like the face of myself for which I have never met.

I found a mirror that was dug into a ground. It was large enough, but it looked like a large piece off a bigger mirror. I think. I don't know. But the mirror shows me as I walk closer to it. But it's not me. I'm wearing Thieves Guild gear just like she was. The woman with the white hair.

But it's definitely me. But still the me I have never met.

What is going on? This makes me more sense than the visions I've had so far yet it's the most confusing still.

I touched the mirror. I see myself now and that the face in the mirror looked like she'd gone through many hardships. The clouds of darkness in her eyes. I was mostly fine until all this happened. I am okay?

Aren't I?

She starts crying. I can't. I can't help her.

"Please stop crying." I told her. I wasn't quite sure what to do.

She falls to her knees. I feel empathic and sad.

This isn't me?

The mirror falls into a creek that I swear was not there a moment ago. Suddenly all these trees are around me. Thick trunks that stretched into the fogged abyss. I stared down into the creek to find the mirror. But I do see me. The me I know for certain.

* * *

I woke up that morning with the fuzz of silence ringing in my ears. Must be still early to hear the clanks and sounds of dishes and other occupants eating breakfast. No. Just the silence and howl of the soft wind mostly.

I continued to stare at the roof and contemplate the last few days. It's been hectic. Of course I'd get bizarre dreams like that. I got up and prepared myself, leaving the sanctity of the Inn to head back to Fort Dawnguard.

As suspected, the sun was in the process of rising, as the steps of the guards seemed to walk passed me in the lonely morning. But I couldn't get that image out of my head. The woman...

I didn't want to think about it because it hurt too much, but in reality I couldn't. Even as I made my way towards the Fort, the images struck strong with the lingering headache impounding me as I strode. It was all my mind.

The only positive strike there was I was back at the Fort in no time, just in the late morning. I could see Brynjolf sitting inside on one of the benches near the entrance. He lifted his head at me and suddenly got up and hugged me, strangely enough. He stood back for the moment, and apologised for the random gesture...

"I'm just glad you're okay lass." He told me. He had a bit of a blush on his face. Poor bastard was worried about lil' ol me? Oh. Still haven't told him either. Awkward.

I just gave him a smile.

"Fine, fine my friend. Just a bit of a hiccup. But I think we should be okay." I said.

Whether that was true or not was...up for debate.

"Oh, uh Isran wanted to speak with you as well. We'll talk later." He replied.

He seemed a bit concerned but that's just Bryn for you. I have a feeling he's just like that though.

* * *

 

I went up to see Isran upstairs, who had a disapproved look on his face. I could see the seething heat of his hate rising from his head. He was angry. Probably with what I did or something...I dunno. I tend to make people made for reasons unknown.

He spoke about about a particular Vampire who had visited and that they almost put a dagger to her throat before she'd convinced them several times she wasn't a threat and that she was an associate of mine. Typical. That they were going to talk to her. We, were going to talk to her. I had my suspicions, which were confirmed when we stood in the torture room, presumably where Isran may have chosen just in case and therefore, the pale girl in red and black before me stared at me with a face I couldn't read.

"Serana." I worded out aloud.

Somehow I was somewhat surprised but again, I wasn't. Something about her seemed more reasonable than I originally thought. Like Isran, I was wary, but she...she was different. I could definitely tell. If it wasn't for the distinct glint in her eyes or the dashed smirk on her face, she had planned this.

"Apologies for leaving you there. I had to make other arrangements." She stated bluntly. Of course she did.

Isran grunted.

"Yes, this thing here decided to tell me absurd stories, but it apparently held no desire to kill us or take our blood. I'm giving it a chance since it mentioned your name and Brynjolf can attest to this...obscenity." He commented, obviously trying not to user harsher words.

Then the redguard looked back at me. I felt a deep pit of anxiety drop in my stomach.

"I've also been told word about Daedra hunting for something and wouldn't tell me until you would."

What could she...oh...she lifted her chin and gave the expression that I absolutely loathed.

No sense hiding it now right?

It took a bit of courage and putting rage aside for the betterment of the conversation (and our lives)

to admit the truth.

"They...may...be after. Child..." I said reluctantly.

Isran could only raise an eyebrow, puzzled by the revelation.

"You're...pregnant?" He said, his voice succumbing to a mixture of rage and utmost confusion.

A deep heat of shame ran through me, almost like a flush. I bit my lip and avoided eye contact.

"It's..complicated." I told him.

He crossed his arms, inquiring me with his eyes.

"I don't know how more complicated it is..you're pregnant or you're not." He pointed out.

Okay by this point I felt incredibly awkward.

"By complicated I mean, this is what the Daedra are apparently after for what ever reason...and by extension the vampires as well." I mentioned.

Isran shook his head in disbelief.

"Hm...a child of a Dragonborn. I'm not all well on the details of nordic stories. But they would consider a child like that insanely powerful I would believe. Something to do with Tiber Septim or anything along those lines." He continued.

Yeah he was Dragonborn, his lineage was considered crucial to protecting our realm from the forces of Oblivion according to ancient texts.

"I can still fight." I told them.

Isran glared at me.

"I forbid you to. I want you under observation at all times." He declared all of a sudden.

My eyes widened.

"What? You cannot be serious! I'm the Dragonborn! You cannot order me around!" I yelled, raising my fist at him.

Isran was not amused.

"And endanger the child's life? I don't think so. We both know nothing good will come out of this, especially if they can get their disgusting little hands on it." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. This is stupid. I can defend myself. It's not like I wanted the child in the first place...

"Petra, we'll need to work out a few things first. Now that you've pretty much seen what my fathers like, I can tell you the rest of my story..." Serana commented, interrupting our talk.

A story she'd refused to tell me beforehand? Hm...I wonder. I'm still pissed off, but I'm willing to listen to her side now if she now decides to reveal it.

"My father was originally obsessed with chasing a prophecy that claims benefit to all vampirekind. Thing is, it's nothing you'd want to come to fruition. The Elder Scroll on my back is part of it and we need to understand the prophecy to know what we need to do next."

I chuffed.

"You want my help besides this one here deciding he wants me to stay. Either let me go, or not. Your choice." I said. 

Isran slowly gritted his teeth.

"You are capable of doing minor tasks of course. I wouldn't torment you that much. I still want you under observation until further notice. " He ordered.

By this point I wanted to strangle Isran. I didn't even want the child yet I am compelled to keep it. With no one telling me why. It's like they all wanted to use me for their own purposes. I was so pissed off that I could not spill out any words, like I had just imploded entirely.

"I know you're a good warrior but it's a risk that none of us can afford."

* * *

It'd be completely immature of me to stomp out there. Instead, I nodded and left in acknowledgement. I headed to the balcony and looked at the skies.

For what ever reason this child is considerably important. I've never even considered motherhood in the first place.

"Hey lass."

I froze when I heard his voice. I still haven't told him.

"Hey Bryn..." I said with the hint of melancholy.

He sat against the battlement and crossed his arms as he looked at me.

"Why the long face?" He said with a smile.

I looked away.

"Oh just the usual frustrations. Ya know..Daedra wars and all that crap. Dragonborn stuff." I mocked.

He rose an eyebrow.

"Daedra Wars? Sounds serious. What did Isran have to say? That vampire who showed up seemed pretty brave to waltz into a fortification with a whole bunch of people who would love nothing more than to burn her... but she was rather quiet until she'd spoke with Isran." Bryn commented.

I honestly don't know what to tell him. This...I don't.

He looked at me with those inquisitive eyes. The eyes that tell me that he knows somethings up. A story is written on my face and only I can turn the pages. I held myself in, trying to break eye contact.

He shifted and struggled to reconnect with me. Those emerald eyes of his are impossible to ignore. He is the sort to dig for answers after all. It's fascinating because I had all intentions of telling him to the truth...now it's the hardest words to express, harder than fighting any monster.

Truth is the real war. It hurts us the hardest. But it can embolden us...this is a truth that can make or break things here. This is his kid after all. And he's going to find out eventually.

"They want to isolate me. All of them want to isolate me." I told him outright.

He was puzzled.

"They wouldn't want to without good reason. They're all after your blood I'd say." He suggested.

Probably.

I bit my lip.

"Yeah, definitely."

I felt like a nervous younger girl, with fidgeting with my fingers and rolling my foot around. Within the depths of my heart, a burden grew around me. An empowered reluctance to destroy and confine the words. I could hear the beat in my eyes and almost the rushing sounds of my blood in my veins and strained, tired eyes unable to fix themselves a spot on the ground before me.

Brynjolf was fighting that battle, he knows. He knows there's a secret. He suspects.

"Petra?" He said.

I swallowed my own saliva. Here goes...

"Bryn...I'm pregnant."

I think the colour washed away from his face after I said that. He looked like stone.

"Oh...uhh congratulations?" He spoke with uncertainty hiding behind his awkward smile.

Here comes the second part...

"And...I'm certain...the child is...yours..." I spoke again, my voice cracking.

More colour seemed to vanish.

"Uh...oh. Oh! I am sorry uh...I don't." He tried to speak, but all that came out more a whole bunch of incoherent rabble.

"I want to get rid of it. They won't let me." I told him, spilling out words without thinking about it.

He pursed his lips. I can see it that he's most likely having a million thoughts running through his head right now.

"I also wouldn't want to ruin this precious career of yours. I can understand completely if you hate this as much as I do right now. If you hate me then that's okay as well."

He ran his fingers through his hair. Is this how my father reacted when mother was pregnant with me?

"I can see why they want you to stay put. The childs important. But can I be honest with you?" He queried.

Here it comes.

"A thief's honesty is always one to be wary of, but...hit me." I told him.

He nodded and looked around.

"There's things I know of that no one else does. Not even the Thieves Guild. The information itself could be well known to the planes of Oblivion. It's just a bit tricky to manage that's all." He stated.

Again I should expect that of a thief. But I fail to see how to see that is relevant. I'm trying to suss out how he really feels.

"It's hard to explain but...who told you to keep the child?" He asked me.

He wouldn't understand.

"Some damned mystic. They're like 'you can't get rid of it, you have to keep it' and I'm like it's my own damn body I do what I want." I stated.

He was deeply troubled by that. I could tell.

"So let me get this straight. So the Daedra are up in arms about a child of the Dragonborn?" He queried.

Crazy right?

"Yeah and about a dozen other things. I'm just so...annoyed that I have to be confined like this." I said, sighing.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, sensing the steams of my frustration arising from me.

"Lass, you have the Dawnguards protection on this. Nothings worse than letting them have you. I'm more than willing to help you if you let me." He offered, surprisingly.

I looked at him. He wasn't afraid. He was confused, dumbfounded by the revelation, but to hear him willing to take responsibility...

"You can bet I'll even get the Guild to chip in. Though my father isn't going to be happy."

I'm not gonna drag them into this. It's not about the coin though...

"Knocked up the Dragonborn? Most nords would consider that an honour." I joked.

He rolled his eyes.

"We're not like most nords..." He commented.

No...he wasn't. I smiled...until one of those despicable headaches decided to shot me in the head.

I'd almost fallen over if not for Bryn catching me. I'd had flashes of screaming singe through me.

"Petra you alright?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"I should be." I lied.

Brynjolf was being considerably kind...er than normal. Remind's me of a friend of mine in Cyrodiil who'd gone through the same kind of thing. They were forced to get married by her father. I'm older now, my parents aren't in the same province and I'm...well, a hero of this land. Supposedly.

"Another one?" He wondered as he recalled the signs.

I nodded. I'd looked into his eyes as he held me as wave of warmth run through me. I think...no...I know he's something more to me than I initially thought. But I don't want this to be and I don't want Bryn to worry about me all the time. I want us to have a friendship based on our similarities and humours. I don't want to be sad.

But I can see her.

I can see her standing there. The me I've never met.

She stood there with mud on her face and blood shot eyes and a torn yellow dress and messy hair.

I can see the pendant she holds in her hand. It looks like Brynjolfs amulet.

"Yeah. It gets stranger each time. I'm still in the belief that something out there is trying to tell me something. They're either holding back or they just can't reach me. Ever get like that?" I questioned to him.

An odd thing for me to ask but eh.

"It's natural to think that. Dreams are strange occurrences. Works of magic? Who knows." He told me.

I feel like my mind is beginning to slip to Sheogorath's realm. The visions, the headaches. They're getting worse. I blame the child. It just..all fell apart when I found out. I just want it out of me, so I can actually fight to protect it myself.

* * *

Later that night, we'd gone to sleep. Of course, as usual I couldn't. Serana was still up, polishing her dagger. She was a strange one.

She'd sat down by the fire as she did so. I sat next to her, looking at the flames before me.

"I told him." I admitted.

Serana was almost stunned.

"That's brave. I thought he seemed different from before. How do you feel?" She asked me.

A dozen different feelings.

"I don't know. It's the same twisted and churned feeling that I've always got." I admitted.

"I see." She replied, her focus winding off me.

The whole notion of the Daedra after me is that it's quite the tricky situation. Daedra could just pop out at any time they wanted and can grab me. What have it...

"We're receiving bizarre reports of seeing corpses of vampires and werewolves scattered across the province. This war is getting stranger by the moment. I seriously can't believe it's over you though. I can sense your wanting to fight it." She stated.

Odd.

"You're not wrong there. I could just get my blade and my voice and deal with the problem head on." I told her.

Serana squinted as she examined her dagger.

"You'd rather kill daedra? That's an unending quest. If I know the Princes well enough, they could afford to spend an eternity at war. With each other? There are stories. I'll be sure there's a lot of unwritten ones as well." She noted.

It was a dangerous game to play. I'm still mortal after all. Not much else I can do unfortunately.

"They'll get me anywhere." I admitted.

Serana turned to me.

"You think you're that you're not safe here?" She queried.

I stared deeper into the flame.

"No where is safe. I'll be hunted. I'm better off on the run then staying in one place. As long as I stay away from any daedric shrines...the less influence, the better."  I answered.

Serana sheathed her dagger.

"It's not something you'd want to find yourself in." She continued.

I groaned. "Obviously."

Any amount of protection would boil down to me with my blade. No questions asked.

"I know you don't like me. It's because we don't understand each other. If it were up to me, we'd go out and stop my father from his crazed fantasies but when it comes to a scenario like this, we'd have more important things to worry about." She explained.

Serana, was different. Odd. She'd been asleep for a while and I'll wager she'd be busy on other tasks to bother to catch up with recent events. She looks regal enough. She is vampire nobility, after all.

"Is the vampire werewolf war serious? I know a few werewolves myself. Don't worry, I assure you, they're on our side." I told her.

Serana grinned.

"If it's the Companions, I know. Brynjolf told me." She revealed.

Brynjolf knew?

"But the whole things turned on its head." Serana said. "Last I heard my father was panicking, but slowly. I've done study on vamp-"

Another vision clouds my mind.

This time I can smell rotten meat and excrement, a sky on fire and death all around me. I see a dark, hideous face and somehow I feel violated.

Next vision shows me reading something. I can't see the text but I know instantly.

"They're rogue vampires and lone werewolves. The disease ridden and lowly vampires that hide away in caves, skulking as they do. They're driven on instinct of a loose influence." I commented.

How did I know that?

Serana was impressed.

"Uh of course. I suspect that influence is daedra related. Molag Bal's children verses the pets of Hircine. Like something out of a horror story." She noted.

I chuckled. But...disturbingly so...

"Besides the point though. What are you going to do?"

A question that has floated in my mind for more than a thousand times.

What am I going to do? I don't want to sit around and do nothing and for any task Isran asks me of is guaranteed to be boring and tedious.

"I'm going to be driven mad in doing nothing and I dislike the lack of choice. I desire to hold and retrieve myself from the darkest corners...all for a cause I know nothing about."

* * *

We continued to talk into the night. We discussed Serana's relationship with her parents, about how vampire life isn't as all cracked up as it is. The more we talked, the more I got to know her better. She was a strong woman, no doubt and for all the pain she'd been put through, she was more than willing than to keep fighting.

For me? I'll fight. I will fight.

I'd gone to sleep afterwards, but...I've found lately that my dreams continue to be more twisted and strange. Vaermina maybe?

I'll fight alright. I want to fight.

I see the me I've never met in front of me. She looks sad. I want to help her but I can't. She won't let me help her. She won't let me touch her.

We were both standing in a room of darkness. She was wearing black Thieves Guild gear, believe it or not. She had her hair tied up like mine. But, she possessed the eyes of madness about her. She was swimming in it.

A breeze gushed around us and the sound of trees and the torch bugs that danced around us.

She suddenly withdrew herself, holding her head in as she breathed heavily. She was then surrounded with a dark red aura and pulsated next thing I knew, she exploded with blood everywhere, revealing a devlish creature floating before me, skinny, gaunt, with grey skin and odd wings. It was...a vamp-

Vampire Lord?

Y _our soul belongs to me..._  a voice whispered in the echoes.

I knew that voice.

_Your soul has always belonged to me. Now you are stronger...and..._

A hand reached out to my stomach. I stood back.

"Hands off..." I said calmly.

"My soul is my own Daedra!"

I heard laughter echo all around me.

_You who possesses my mace. Yet that of which...you sealed away..._

I am not proud of my...other deeds. But I am in control of my own fate. I swiped the dark hand that reached for me yet again. I started to walk backwards, only to see a flash of a light, and some symbol that I couldn't quite catch, but I'm certain it was a symbol.

The me I have never met ran off into the darkness. I've met her now, doesn't feel like I should have though. I feel a bit strange though. I feel...compelled to find something.

I heard voices. Voices that called my name but they're fuzzed somewhat. I look around but I can't see anyone.

I am in control of my own fate. Yes. That is specifically what I will do. I will find a way to end this war. I am a force of Aedric nature. If no one will help me, then I will help myself just as I have.

Though part of me says I shouldn't. Should I? I am not sure. What ever the world wants from me it will break or make in the attempt. I am not giving up lightly...that is a complete definite.

Darkness has plagued this land once before. A sheer slap in the face to me and I end up bringing it down. Perhaps I am part of that darkness that fights back. I'm a Companion who just wants to get the coin and be done with it. Or am I?

The visions that I've had...the incorrigible events that seep through. It's a collected thought that tells me that reality is more that what it seems. The other me that would stare at me endlessly, like it was waiting. What she was waiting for I couldn't get. To see. To understand. But it's still considered separate from what I am, yet, why does it feel familiar? None of it make sense. What is the world telling me I should do? Get back for all the hardships? I have conquered with dragons and cleansed this world of an evil, only for more evil to step in. It never ends.

The Daedra that wage war with one another. It's silly. Over me and my kid. My kid may end up powerful but that's because I've trained it. I'll ensure it fights alongside me when they're old enough. To fight this endless feud. A soul worthy to claim.

With that, I woke up. Seeing the roof of the fort above me as I rise from my slumber.

I look over to see Brynjolf sound asleep. I pity him. I am sorry for burdening this on him. No one is willing to help me. So I must help myself. For now, I must plan...

I thank no one.


	5. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf discovers Petra's gone missing.

 

It'd been days since we've heard from Petra. She'd just disappeared overnight without telling anyone. Isran was quiet and infuriated that she'd gone against his orders. We asked everyone and no one saw her leave the fort. Petra, what has gone into that thick head of yours?

Serana didn't say much, only that she'd been acting strange the night before. Nothing was left.

She offered to find her, but Isran compelled her to stay behind. We didn't have enough people to aid us. I offered the Guilds services. Isran was somewhat thankful and had hoped to see if he could find more recruits, and told me to head back to Riften to get what aid I could.

Gallus, Mercer and Karliah had returned back from their expedition. No one said much either. I'd told Isran I was going to try and gather resources from the Guild for the effort and perhaps see if any of them can track Petra anywhere.

My heart was wrenching with every moment. She had to be okay, I just knew it. But there is always reason to doubt and my subconscious knew it. And the thought of our child in possible danger just made me feel a lot worse. I was still getting used to that phrase that I still scarcely believe it.

Part of it was my fault to begin with. I mean. I was careless. We both were. I was so eager to be with her again that we just didn't think of the consequences. My plan still was to marry her, then have kids. Maybe. If Petra doesn't want it, then that's up to her. I understand her frustrations. A power, out of her own control. Now she was being stubborn because no one was going to let her go on her own. In a way, that makes sense. Daedra are another matter entirely and not to be taken lightly. I know she's capable of handling herself but especially in her condition you can't help but worry.

I have to help. The child is mine and I am partially responsible for this mess. I'm not just annoyed by Petra's attitude by I'm angry with myself for letting it get to this stage.  
I'd hope the Realm-Walker would gain some insight if necessary but now I need to get this under wraps as soon as possible.

* * *

 

I talked with Gallus about the issue and how the Dawnguard needed our help. While Gallus stated he was not going to be doing it for free, he appreciates the fact that I've tried to get things sorted. Unlike Mercer. You can never tell if he's seething on purpose or it's just his perpetual expression. Both, I'd say.

Gallus planned to meet up with Isran to discuss a few things and ordered me to remain at the Cistern for further orders once he'd returned. I never mentioned that the child was mine but something tells me he suspects as much. He gets love and attachment and out of everyone he's been the most supportive in the relationship between Petra and myself. Even if he doesn't know the whole, convoluted story. He may, I suspect but for now, I'll remain on the idea that he doesn't.

I sat at the Flagon, looking down my drink with the dreaded pit in my stomach. I knew Petra had been acting weird but that's Petra in general. She's always been the odd sort. I liked that about her. She was different from the rest. But it gives me all the while to continue to worry. It's sickening to me that she could be anywhere and anyone could be doing anything with her. And the blasted child...

Delvin noticed that I was down and tried to cheer me up with his banter with Vex. Pretending to fight usually would entertain me, but I was far too down deep in this mess to feel amused.

"Gods Bryn, you've been workin' too hard. That lady of yours got you in hard didn't she?" He asked me, patting my shoulder.

I barely acknowledged it. I couldn't hide things from Delvin. They all know what's up. It's not worry concealing anyway.

"Delv it's a difficult situation. I want to ensure things are okay. Gallus is telling me to stay here but I could be out there finding her." I told him.

He rubbed his chin.

"Dunno why he didn't want you to. Vampires are messy and he doesn't want you getting hurt, I'd wager." Delvin stated.

Me getting hurt? Please. I've been okay so far. Petra, on the other hand.

"You know me. I'll be fine." I told him. Whether that statement would hold true is another story.

I could hear Vex snuff.

"Yeah Delvin he'll be fine. We have more concerns to be worrying about." She said with her snark.

At least I could count on those two being normal.

"If you're certain. Last thing I heard your old man wanted to speak to you in private."

* * *

I met Mercer in the training room, probably wanting to discuss what happened.

I wasn't keen on it, but I did it anyway. I don't think he'd want to hear about the fact that's he's possibly going to be a grandfather but he's going to have to know whether he likes it or not...whether I like it or not. I'm dreading it so badly.

I'd gone in there, knowing I was about to tread on egg shells.

"Turns out the situation is a lot worse than it seems." Mercer said bluntly.

"How could you screw this up so bad?"

What?

"What did I do?" I asked him, puzzled.

"We leave for a while and all of a sudden all Oblivions broke lose. Literally. I'm disappointed." Mercer said, his voice soft yet you could the slight hint of irritation.

He answered with spite. I expected worse from that alone.

"I can explain..." 

I told him what happened. How the vampires and werewolves started fighting each other, about some supposed prophecy that was in line and how Daedra were at war with one another...all over the Dragonborns child. Mercer found it amusing at first, with the smug smirk on his face... except...

"Is that all? Who's the idiot father?" He joked.

I gulped and tried to stand up firm as I looked at him.

"...Me..." I said outright.

His face changed in that split second that I felt that slug to the face. It was just as I deserved. I was being foolish. I shouldn't have been lead to such temptation of lust at the time. I am...terribly stupid and naïve. I wiped the blood off my face as I stared at him.

"Brynjolf you're the last person I'd expect to be sleeping around." He said with anger.

"So you doom us all because you couldn't keep it tucked away?..."

Yup. Not my intention but it's the gist of it.

He shook his head. Ideas that swam in his head, making sense of the mess. He was still cold and calculating as he ever was...still one of his better traits was to come up with a plan.

"Okay. We can get this sorted before I feel the need to smack you again. Best head on to see your mother. I will need to inform Gallus of this though. Not sure how he'd react, but we need to think about our actions here. Just so you need to think of your own..."

* * *

 

I expected that reaction. Mercer's fury is brutal but these days they're well deserving against far worse people. Gallus and Karliah are more in line to Nocturnal's wishes but Nemetona is the best person to see on how the Daedric Princes fares in this day and age as well as all the secretive documents. There has to be evidence that tells me what's going on. This is just like Petra as well, to act strange. At first I believed her to angry at being confined, but I have a feeling this is just even worse than one could imagine.

I rode Lucky to go see the Loremaster. The skies were overcast and the overwhelming sense of dread was hard to bear. I had to push on if I was going to save her. Without much to go on, this was all I could do. Once this was all over I could continue to figure out everything with myself and her. And what ever truths that needed to be said.

Once I arrived, I could see her writing scripture underneath the candlelight. The atmosphere was riddled with tension. I had a feeling she already knew the situation, but was waiting for verbal confirmation.

"Brynjolf, Brynjolf, Brynjolf what a stir this has all been. Nocturnal is furious." Nemetona said without even lifting her head.

Heh. What did I say?

"I apologise." I told her. Not much else I could do.

"Apologies won't be enough lad." She answered, running up and down the room.

"I'm receiving letters of all the madness in Oblivion right now. So you've come to me for answers."

I nodded. Like with Mercer, there was nothing worth hiding from her.

"I feel kind of lost. Petras gone without so much as a warning. Worse off, she's with child."

I felt her glare at me. Just like Mercer.

"Your child...Bryn I've been told this story by your friend."

I rose an eyebrow.

"Which friend?"

"Long time no see."

I watched as a figure in a red cloak approached me as she strolled out of the darkness with her all too noticeable white hair. A shiver ran through me for an unknown reason as she came across in her cocky stride.

"Realm-Walker. Should have known we wouldn't have seen the last of you." I acknowledged, with that the possibility that I don't think I was happy to see her.

She lifted her head. The woman with an unspoken true motive and never one to give exact clarity on the situation. The one who'd set things in motion and pushed on us all the stepping stones to where ever we were needed. The curious part of me always nagged to get her to spill, but for what ever reason or purpose or higher power she serves, she'll always be the one who put Petra into this mess.

"You deal with one problem and another piles up. What gives Bryn?" She told me.

And the guilt itself keeps piling up too.

"Look I'm willing to do what it takes to get her back. Any idea where she would have headed?" I pleaded.

Realm-Walker tapped her lip.

"She'd been captured by the vampires but not bitten, where Odahviing had been summoned and she was brought back to High Hrothgar where we'd agreed that she'd be well protected there."

I would guess Petra would be none too happy about it.

"That would not have worked out well." I commented knowing how Petra was like. Her attitude of hers was clearly different from the original one I knew with greater qualms to worry about.

"No...it didn't." The Realm-Walker said dryly.

I rubbed my hands together, trying to sync this all in together.

"Was any of this planned? Was this Sotrahkun's grand design?" I queried.

I don't know was intended and what wasn't.

"No. None of it was. A war was never her intention. We simply altered the specifications of the timeline, but we could have either worsened the structure or there was something we missed." Diga explained.

Sotrahkun sees all. What could she have forgotten to repair?

"My apologies on her behalf though. I know how this could possibly affect her. I know the feeling of another person in my mind and not knowing about it. Random admission of course but for all that it's worth we'll find her."

Most of the stuff we know about the Realm-Walker becomes less surprising these days.

Mother just sighed.

"There have been more reports of beasts and otherworldly creatures corpses strewn across the lands of Skyrim." She said. "I'd suggest starting at her home in Whiterun then head on from there, since there have been trails of said bodies alongside the main roads. Petra is a violent lass at her core and reserves herself with great strength to ensure such bloodlust is kept at bay."

The Realm-Walker and I agreed to partake in a search as we left Nemetona and embarked on our way towards Whiterun.

One thing we agreed on is that she hated the confinement we all seemed to force her into. I'd had no idea she'd be so incredibly angry that she'd just flat out leave without as so much as warning. It made me sick just thinking about it.

We didn't doubt she was strong, if mothers reports were true, that to our horror she was already being ambushed by both big factions in this ridiculous notion of stealing an unborn child.

"Would you have any idea where she would have actually gone?" I asked her as we walked the long roads.

I don't know much of Petra this time around, she'll be much harder to track.

"Anywhere that would give her peace. I do not think she understands the gravity of her situation. We'll need to somehow convince her to allow this to pass." Diga continued.

Her words betrayed her intentions. Unless she had planned to actually state her reasons.

"So somewhere up in those clouds of yours, that you've figured out the consequences of failure?" I asked her. I know for what that woman contained in the sources she possessed, provided a kind of element to foresee at least most things. Stuff like that of what meant for some daedra and Gods. I still had no real idea of what the Realm-Walker was besides from what I've been told.

Instead she'd taken to looking at me with an expression that stated nothing, a total blankness that couldn't be read. But her eyes said something else.

"You respect a woman's decision do you not?" She asked me suddenly.

What an odd thing to say.

"Of course I do." I responded, puzzled by her words.

She flicked her hair back behind her ears.

"A woman's choice is her own. That of which she decides to do ultimately will not be judged by none other than herself. She claims it is a mistake. A mistake that can either be learned from or erased. But the latter is not always foolproof. Factors take place and within time, learning is crucial, to what ever decision you decide to take brings in the pros and cons of it all." Diga worded.

Remembering the issues regarding choice came up once before, this wouldn't make or break time. But I got what she meant. I think.

"One would hope common sense would take place. But from what I've seen so far, it would not be as simple." I said.

The woman grinned.

"Now you're getting it." Diga praised with a wink. "She has to weigh it for herself. I've read some interesting things that run into the course of history that run on nothing but mistakes. I feel I have pinpointed similarities to now and to that which has happened many years in the past. The truth is Brynjolf...history is bound to repeat itself."

She had sworn not to bury me with her nonsense. I'd been on the guise that she would be a bit more clear with me.

Unless she's trying to get me to remember something. Gods, she's trying to get me to find out something I already know?

"There is reason to believe altering certain points in time can have dramatic effects and circumstances relevant to the courses. Time will find a way eventually. That is which of no doubt."

I was annoyed by the spoken promise of secrecy being broken here.

"I thought you said no cryptics." I balked.

She laughed.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. So many things interwoven it's no wonder I keep doing it. What we need to worry about, is well, the entirety of this is focused on Petra. Soul focus. Annoying of course for all parties involved but she needs to understand the severity of her actions. For me I may seem like the big guy but I'm just someone connected to the real curator of secrecy. I understand what Petra's been through. Those who wish harm upon us all are the main problem. We cannot simply erase but we have to learn how to deal with the issues with our lives left intact."

Part of me had gotten sick of Petra's attitude. For now she had been acting like a brat. I know what she is and what she isn't. The Realm-Walker and I had our work cut out for us. But I still am on the belief that she will remember everything eventually and will make sane decisions accordingly.

With that in mind, we started to work through plentiful ideas to find the Gods-damned woman.


	6. History Repeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra meets up with an old friend as madness turns its head.

 

I wandered Skyrim in the hopes I'd find some kind of salvation. But in the dreaded moments of peace I had to myself, my thoughts looped about and crashed into the deeper tensions of my mind. So much going on, so little that I understood.

It's confusing to clasp onto the dreaded parts of my life and think; why did I do that?

Just like the reason why I ran away: I had no idea why.

All my life I've wondered why. Perhaps more so in the last few months. I feel like Brynjolf knows more than he's letting on, but to me it's the feeling of something trying to get back to me like a lost friend. Not the voice of Molag Bal, nor anything else.

It's the visions.

The more I sorted out what I was seeing, the more part of me was beginning to accept that they were there for a reason. A part of me seeking to reach out to try and talk to me. It's funny. The headaches and all the pain they made me go through. Without anything trying to take advantage of me, or to talk to me or what ever, it gave me the welcoming silence. No...it gave me a chance to talk to myself. To indulge in a more, mindful matter.

Is it because of child? I can't say. It'd be ridiculous to believe that. Instinct tells me it's not.

Just like instinct tells me where I must be.

During one cold Skyrim morning some moons ago, I had cultists attack me on the basis I was some kind of false Dragonborn. A game that amused me as I killed them with ease, then found a message on their bodies.

My eyes widened I saw the word Solstheim on it.

I've heard of that island before, given to the Dunmer when Red Mountain erupted.

I wanted to go there to see what the nonsense was. Curiosity...stupidity? Nah. I was strong enough to deal with what ever was thrown at me.

But the words of being a false Dragonborn begun to sting harder than before. With the voices that sung to me from the visions becoming clearer, it was at the point I recognised the voice.

It was my own.

I'm no expert into semantics of the mind or anything of the philosophical sort, but when you read stories about battles of the mind you kind of want to know what the reasons of them were. Anything that wasn't of a magical influence but far deeper causes than what one could muster. I've done my research. I just needed someone to make sense of them all.

Out of all the decisions and choices I could pick, I could have chosen to go to Solstheim on the basis that the Skaal could possible aid me in the perplexing parts of my brain. Nords like myself only know so much about themselves but I understood that our cousins were known to, while they were of a different culture, could give me a differing perspective on it. I'm a woman that's been raised on Nordic principles, logics and standards. I understood the Skaal had a sight on the world that wasn't like a normal Nords. I was more than willing to see what they could make of it. I could have gone to Winterhold or any other place of wisdom. But they'll talk about physical issues. I desperately needed to speak about mental ones.

So the curious part of me, after my initial rage subsided, could have wandered to Windhelm to catch a ride to Solstheim. Instead, an image appeared before me as I stood in the middle of the road, as clear as day to me. It was her. It was me. Me as the way the spirits saw it, a ghostly figure intent to speak on a level beyond my dreams.

"Not yet...you mustn't."

Thief Petra looked at me with disapproval. Stuck in this eternal void with no where to go.

Just kidding. Though she did make me follow her to somewhere more subtle to have this conversation, so we ended up wandering into a cave in the hope of finding anything to justify the random appearance. I'd left on a hunch that to stop a war, though someone, somewhere was forcing a message upon me...a rather insulting message.

"You are nothing of what I am. A construct born to madness." She voices, standing beside me as I sat down on a rock inside the dreary, flora born cavern.

"Please." I said, rolling my eyes. "You drive me mad with your incessant visions. I am simply finding ways to win this war with my life intact. I will gladly sacrifice my life if meant leaving the people of this world alone. I just need to figure out how."

The silence swirled around me, against the echoes of the the breeze from the entrance.

"Tell me. What is it that I must do? I'm in the thrust of this chaos."

She lifted her chin as she sat on a rock opposite me.

"You want your reality to change for the better? You have no idea what you're doing." She said.

I laughed. Oh boy. This is rich.

"Everyone wants my kid. Simple. If you know so much, then show me what I have to do." I asked of her.

The girl turned around and wandered into the depths of the darkness. Amongst the echoes, I heard a whisper.

"You will feel it soon enough."

I'll justify leaving the terms of safety with being proactive with my life. Somehow, my mind, body and soul felt compelled to visit Solitude with the intention of conversing with Sheogorath once more. I wanted to consider Azura for protection but for what ever reason, I was lead to the Mad God once again.

I felt bad for leaving, but it had to be done. No one knew what was truly going on. I don't want anyone of them to get messed up in this nonsense. This is a tier that no real mortal could ever manage. I wish them the best of luck in their goals, but this I must attain on my own.

They'll continue to wander in the dark themselves without really know what to do or how to do it. I've always known something was missing, something was wrong and that something needed to be fixed as the world continued to spiral into a strange era.

* * *

I'd first met Sheogorath in Solitude a few months back as we talked in the mind of Pelagius III over cheese. He seemed like a nice, yet unbalanced fellow. In the instant I saw him though, and it might have seemed unusual at the time, I felt connected to him. More connected to him than any of the Princes I've dealt with thus far. He greeted me like an uncle to a niece and the atmosphere was chummy. A mead or two to soothe our spirits and to share stories. That's how I felt at the time.

I'd entered back into the Blue Palace and once more into the forbidden wing, but again, I was met the dread silence...and more cobwebs.

I wandered for a bit, hoping. I'd researched locations of possible Sheogorath Shrines in Skyrim but anything relatively close would be in Cyrodiil. But I gave the wing another chance. And it failed.

Much to my regret, I was forced to yet again leave Skyrim for the south...a big move for me indeed.

I'd gone to my homeland for the first time in a while. Never my intention, but I lost track of how much time I'd actually spent in Skyrim. I guess it flies while you're having fun. Emphasis on fun.

What ever my instinct maybe was justified as the Thief Self appeared in random places, showing me where to go. Anyone else would call me mad but, I could sense that it was the right action to take. I organised my things, took a big sigh and left before anyone realised what was going on.

It brought back memories of my childhood in Cyrodiil. Then again instinct lead me to Skyrim once more, as I was the one who wanted to see my cousin. So I thought, but the travels back made the memories warmer, nearly beating out the nord in me to turn back. The nicer weather did much to aid me in that regard.

I'd gone to Niben Bay, coming across an unusual construct. Three merged faces of varying expressions carved into stone, with the mouth glowing with an unusual energy. It was a portal, aged with a strong power emanating from it. I felt no fear, nor regret as I entered.

I'd wandered inside upon the Thief Selfs subtle prompting and was met with a shade of darkness. We had that quick talk, upon which she disappeared into nothingness. I wandered through the streets of New Sheoth, welcomed by the...less than stable locals until I met the Mad God on his bi-coloured throne once again, the atmosphere lit in a generous warmth.

He was happy to see me. He donned the smile he was known for and twirled around his cane. That warmth of family returned.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise! I like surprises. Only when they're served with peasants. Mmm...makes me hungry."

You could always count on his twisted sense of humour as well. He bent over to look me in the eye.

"But yes, like everyone else, we've heard the nonsense going around town. Most Princes are always power hungry...me? I'm always hungry. Power doesn't have the greatest of tastes. Tastes like liquid metal and razorflowers. Sharp and could potentially kill you."

I wouldn't have expected any less.

"I'm glad you're up to scratch." I commented with a nod. "Is there anyway I can potentially get out of this? Standing a chance against Daedra would require equal strengths."

He nodded. So few people made me comfortable...I may not have realised that madness is sometimes the misshapen truth in life.

"Yet I'm the only one who's willing to tell you  _why_ the child is important. The common sense amongst all, is that any kid you have is going to be strong. A prized artifact no doubt. Boethiah would hitch a ride and eat, then puke out a horrid creature. No wait, that was Malacath. I get that story mixed up all the time. Sorry!"

Expectations are generally met, especially with experience. Sheogorath was no exception.

"That's fine. I've been in enough battles to see the hunger in peoples eyes. I want to have the heart to believe people have good intentions, but in the end...I'm left disappointed and with less faith."

So then I'm only left to defend myself.

"Everything's a disappointment. Even me. But that's for another day. People talk about you like you're an object. What does the little Dragon lady desire now hm? A new tomorrow? Roast Skeever? Milk with cherry eyes...no, that's not it. Without all the hush of course."

I smirked. He was always...in a weird way, there to be a distraction, disturbing yes, but a distraction well needed.

"I wouldn't want everything surrounding me would be a good starting point. I am...flattered by their concerns. I am worried about everyone else than me." I admitted, to my shame.

Sheogorath rose an eyebrow.

"Concern for loved ones is normal. Selfless, Once upon a time even me was exactly that. I'm self-centered on my better days. So...would children factor in your selfless concern?"

I shrugged. It would never have been something I'd envisioned, that was for certain.

"I'm told to keep it for reasons unknown. I'm tired of hidden agendas and the lack of input. This...I could have brought it on myself."

Sheogorath nodded and rubbed his chin. There was definitely a spark in his eyes that defined him more than before. He was definitely different to the other Daedric Princes that I've spoken to in the past.

"Come with me...I think we need somewhere more quiet to talk..."

The Jolly prince took me to one of the spare rooms. Of grey stones, a bed of burgundy silk and gold rims. I swear I've seen something like this before. I wasn't certain of where he was getting at. He closed the door and his eyes...his entire manner seemed to...shift.

"Trust is hard to come by. You're a capable person, Petra. The world needs you."

I was confused, but continued to listen.

"You're being lied to of course. No one would want me to tell the secrets that have been kept. Seriously been locked away, crying for help..."

Without as so much as a visual prompt, Sheogorath grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. People have a habit of doing this.

His smile became devlish but as his eyes turned black it was difficult to tell what he was thinking.

"Your foolishness drove everyone mad..." He whispered. I remained still for the moment. I dare not strike a Daedric Prince without knowing would could happen.

"But you cannot doubt that good things happen by mistake as well. The rare few are beautiful as a green jellobird. Tasty too."

He was an interesting fellow, I could say that. Within his words held...unconventional wisdom...if you could find it. He dropped me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So, to think the divine had cursed you to live this life without makin' a few problems. We can solve them in terms of...how do you mortals put it...history repeatin' itself?"

I rose an eyebrow.

"You have an idea?" I queried.

He nodded.

"Of course. Of course! To get where I am now was not an easy game. It required sacrifice but! In the end, you gotta do what you gotta do. They all speak of balance. For me it's just a little fun. Carving the old name into the forehead of your enemy to let them know where they lie. Since writin' the name in blood is out of fashion. Gotta keep up with the times."

He had an idea. Just had an odd way of showing it.

"Okay, so uh..what do we do then?" I asked.

He whacked my back and clicked his fingers twice.

"Marianna my dear! Quit cloakin' yourself!"

Marianna?

My eyes widened when a barrage of flames burst in front of me. In the nearest instant of that fiery display was a woman with long flowing red hair, green eyes, skin pale as a nords...wearing a brown poncho of an odd décor. Black knee high boots and black pants. She wore black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow. She wore a necklace and judging by the brown colour, I recognized it as the Amulet of Akatosh. Within that instant, my mind flashed with imagery of dragons and fire.

On her finger was a gold ring with a red ruby. Upon her flame-like head was a gold circlet with even more rubies. She struck me as...someone not from Skyrim, donning a black ebony dagger on her hip. Woman loved the colour red...a lot.

"Petra mah dear this is Marianna...or Mari for short. I've requested her assistance alongside...or where is Azarath? He's late?"

Mari rolled her eyes.

"He was busy dealing with the local wild life...shou-"

BANG!

And at the door was a dunmer in golden armour puffing and panting. He shuffled forward and closed the door. All four of us in this one bedroom felt very awkward.

"Sorry I'm late. I was being attacked by some of your...locals."

Sheogorath just laughed.

"They sense the genuineness in your maddened spirit as all. For one who's lived as long as you and the torment you've brought yourself. Make's it all the appealing."

I had no idea what was going on but I'm ready to take chances.

Sheogorath clapped his hands and smiled.

"Good! We're all here. Now, the secrecy upon this room is that I've ensured no one, absolutely no one hears what we have to say. Due to the heretical nature."

Heretical? That's a switch.

He looked at me and crossed his arms.

"You've heard me story. But not the back story. I won't go into much detail, but all you need to know...and I'll make sure. You're all brushed up on the Oblivion Crisis I'd promise or else I'll nail to your brain. And I'll make sure it hurts!"

Of course I knew. I've lived in Cyrodiil most of my life. It's impossible not to hear about it. But he scanned the three of us, who were impatient enough as is.

"Good! Brilliant! Now, the reason why I'm saying this is because it involves the Emperor...the point being is that at this very moment, the Oblivion Crisis is becoming a real echo...we've shouted in the past and that it will haunt us again the present. Daedra are going mad and I don't like that because I'm the only one who should rule the madness! Not them!"

We all looked at one another.

"A replication of the Oblivion Crisis? So...the Emperor is going to get assassinated again by some group, in the manner of speaking to open the gates?" Azarath iterated.

I hate my job sometimes.

"The gates are already open fool! Just not as aggressive as they once were. But they will be if we don't act." He warned.

Marianna was quiet as she absorbed in all the information. The look on her soft face, as I could see her wearing delicate amounts of make up. Lipstick and dark red eyeshadow. But it wasn't that. Something about her was so...familiar. Her eyes...why was it...the eyes?

"So what would you have us do then?" I asked him.

Sheogorath paced.

"My Never friend here is half right. The Emperor will be assassinated. By...the Never friend...and his friend, the Not quite there yet." Sheo said.

I was puzzled.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

Azarath scratched his head.

"So you think we're going to kill him? That sounds so..."

Sheogorath beamed his eyes and held the most creepy smile I've ever seen him make.

"Yessss?"

Azarath facepalmed.

"Insane..."

Sheogorath clapped out of sheer excitement.

"Yes it does sound like that doesn't it? That's what makes it so unique that it will work. But! We'll be doing this according to my plan! I will give you two instructions and people to speak with because we all love quest lines and yadda yadda yadda. But for Petra, my dear, sweet Petra..."

I was already uncomfortable before he bothered to spill out the words.

"I'm sending you to Solstheim!"

Wait...I was going there anyway?

What was the point of the...never mind.

"What for?" I questioned, recalling my visions.

"I'm sending a message or two to some associates. They hold the perfect knowledge of whats going to happen next...I'll be dealing with these boringly stable beings...I might as well send you straight ahead TATA"

My heart quickly beat fast as I realised my body was glowing. I had so many questions! So much more I could have ask-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get so convoluted, but I promise it will make sense. Somehow.


	7. Solstheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf gets into some tricky business.

 

It takes a lot of effort to ensure scheme of things don't go off-kilter, but it's hard to guarantee that it's a hundred percent fool-proof, given the game of chance.

We can't always leave it up to luck, even if we did have it on our side. You could at least gain the skills necessary to create that cycle. If anything was good about it, it never made things boring and always kept us on our toes.

But that's the reality of humanity in a nut-shell. When it comes to that which is beyond our dealings, is where it gets tricky.

One can have all the tools but none of the know-how when it comes to matters of the Daedra and anything else within that line of power. I ain't gonna complain about the tools or the know-how.

But when it involves someone in danger, even they themselves are somewhere within said line, it's a random game that ultimately, I do not want any part in.

I'm not gonna lie; I do not like the way Petra is acting. She's been gone for several weeks and my gut tells me different expectations like she's dead, but she's alive and quite frankly, it's annoying. That feelings, that is.

I can only tolerate so much. Does it make me the bad guy for chewing her out for poor decision making?

* * *

 

I sat at the docks outside of Riften, looking out into the realm at sunset. I'd spent the days mostly just doing bits and pieces to find Petra, but Mercer stated that we needed to get things back to normal. I...understand why but the tension between everything we know and everything we don't know was going to get out of hand if we're not careful.

I heard footsteps behind me as she shuffled, then saw a pair of legs slide down over.

"It's been hard work but I believe I've got some leads as to Petra's where abouts." Said the Realm-Walker, her voice unmistakable.

The Realm-Walker was an unusual figure that I never quite placed into any quaint category. All I knew was that she too was a Dragonborn from another timeline. But you look at her soft face and especially her ethereal, long, white mane of hair...she wasn't old on the outside but you'd be forgiven to believe she was some kind of Daedra herself.

"Heh..my gut tells me not be surprised. What've you got so far?" I asked.

Her eyes glinted from the incoming light of the sunset as she peered off far into the depths of the horizon.

"I've gotten people mentioning seeing her...or someone of her description, jumping onto a boat to Solstheim." The Realm-Walker revealed.

The Island of many things...all I know is that Delvin's brother lives in Raven Rock. I've never really ventured there myself. Never needed to. Had all the others going there from time to time.

"Are we certain it's her?" I wondered. I'd already spent a lot of coin on this already and I'm willing to spend it all on Petra; but a man's gotta draw a line somewhere or else he'll end up in the Warrens.

"Brynjolf you worry too much. And yes we're certain. Why she's gone there...let's say there's a certain fate Dragonborn suffer by going to Solstheim." She said with a smirk.

Heh. Tells me not to worry, then says that of all sentences.

* * *

I made preparations as I spoke with Mercer and Serana regarding it. When asked of the source I just mentioned that I'd spoken to witnesses. Whether or not the Realm-Walker enjoys being mentioned, I'd rather not let them know of our outsider. This world still has scars left remaining from last time.

Mercer didn't want me to go look. Figures, he'd already wasted enough time and gold on this charade. I had to ensure him that this was on my terms, that this was something I needed to do.

But maybe the Realm-Walker was right, maybe I was worrying too much. Or she was joking. That lass is so annoyingly mysterious at the best of times.

Serana was more than happy to assist me, as her concerns ran as deep as mine.

It would just be the two of us. Or three if our time and space hopping lass counted.

The pair of us made the trip to Windhelm first, then made our way to the docks, where we took the next ship to the island.

The skies were cloudy and we were surrounded by a thick fog. No snow. Just fog.

Serana didn't seem to mind, I'd imagine with her vampire nature that she was kind of used to the creepy atmosphere. Or perhaps I am being too judgemental? No one really liked vampires...even you hear stories of vampires not liking vampires or even being vampires.

But Serana kept to her humble self. I sometimes pretend to know people. Expecting their actions is part of the role. To know where to set the motions and let all of fall into place because you know the outcome. This is the outcome you desire.

It is hard to do this. One must be cunning and to learn, you must understand motive and desire.

Each person has his or her vices and things they're willing to die for to protect, even another being.

I didn't survive on a whim...I had to be educated. I had to be taught...self-taught...

But then you have to figure out what to do when it doesn't go your way. It doesn't end up being the result you wanted it to be. Are you in trouble? Are you at risk?

One must account for all of this.

So it makes me wonder, how could I get Petra's actions wrong? Am I still expecting her to be like she was back then? I keep falling for that same mistake. Then how do I account for her changed personality?

"Hey!"

I almost fell off the boat in surprise as the Realm-Walker made herself known out of nowhere. I turned around to see that carefully covered smug face of hers.

Serana had her spells out, ready to attack. I motioned her to lower her guard.

"Here's some advice...when announcing your presence, ensure you don't cause a heart attack." I responded nonchalantly.

She rose an eyebrow and grinned.

"One must maintain their degree of surprise at all times! So...we're finally on our way?" Diga said.

I had to introduce the pair, which was awkward. Really awkward. One is undead nobility and the other was...a demigoddess? How do I manage to make acquaintance with some of the most bizarre women in Tamriel is beyond me.

I could see it in Serana's eyes that she herself was uncertain about her as the Realm-Walker described herself as a "magical friend." Has she ever taken anything seriously? Previous events notwithstanding where...for a time she did actually die. Or she didn't. I don't even know anymore.

"So...you must have an idea of whats currently going through our mutual friends mind?" Serana asked her, once all the confusion was done away with.

"Several." She pouted. "Most plausible and easily explained is that she's just confused and frustrated."

I knew the Realm-Walker well enough that it was more complicated and convoluted than she made it seem. We both had talked about how memories were now beginning to catch up with her and that it was giving her headaches. Whether or not Serana should know or begin to understand everything that's been established should be enough to make her head spin.

"Well thats good to know." Serana noted sarcastically. "But we all know easy answers aren't always the right ones."

That amused the Realm-Walker. I'm glad I'm with intelligent people for once...and ones with their wits.

"Exactly. So what do you currently know about Solstheim?" She asked us.

Serana wasn't sure since she'd never been, all I knew was it was once the Empire's territory then given back to the Dark Elves after the events of Vvardenfell. But energy charged through me as I thought back to before. To Ancient lore. To that of Zoklotinhaar and for all that he whispered to me.

I fear that still existed and I for a moment almost forgot it amongst the altered streams of time.

"Strange happenings at Solstheim. They're having odd phenomena and the like there. Not just with the Dunmer at Raven Rock but all the Skaal at their Village. Rumors behold a young Nord woman aiding them during their strange times. I would have figured that they have discovered that she was pregnant down the line. They're not ignorant. So they forced her to stay at the Skaal Village. But...this time...she stayed. Willingly." The Realm-Walker revealed.

Serana acted surprised.

"You do all that by scrying?" She asked.

The Realm-Walker chuckled.

"Yes and no. You see, the strange happenings have their well known source. A Daedra..." She revealed.

No. Seriously? I figured that perhaps Petra would have gone there for peace and quiet, away from the mainland and all the scrutiny (while valid) she received. Only to go somewhere where Daedra were involved.

"But not just a Daedra. There is another thing here. Another being that's so...unexpected yet...foretold...no I wouldn't say foretold. More of a less, a sleeping beast in the scheme of things."

She continued.

Another? Another who wants to get their dirty hands on Petra? I'm getting sick all of this already. Tired of the amount of powers that simply find that absolute need to peddle in affairs that they hope would garner more for themselves.

But fate forces our hand.

* * *

We arrived in Raven Rock in the depths of the night, with the Realm-Walker disappearing again without a trace. I told Serana to expect her to do that and not to worry about her, much to Serana's dismay. Poor girl, I keep thinking if we should tell her the truth...just to ensure her that I wasn't going mad.

Our first stop was at the local inn known as the Retching Netch and spoke with Geldis Sadri, the innkeeper there. Asking about Petra and describing someone of her description, he did note that someone like her often comes to Raven Rock to trade with the locals.

It was late, no one else was up in town to even start asking questions. So I rented two rooms, for me and Serana. Goodness knowns what the Realm-Walker was up to. You could trust her but don't expect her to use her powers to a greater extent.

As soon as I rested my head, I must have fallen into a deep sleep before I knew it. I came across a darkened dream, a void worthy of Sithis and Nocturnal and whispers of a name I'd never heard before.

Miraak.

Chants began to voice themselves in my head, of a oddly spoken rhythm. A green mist arose, as my senses were overloading with vivid images of hideous tentacled monsters. It was not a dream that I had often enough and ones I'd prefer not to have.

I spoke none of this to Serana in the morning as we went on our way to survey the lands.

Eventually I caught up with Delvin's brother, Glover. He was a humble blacksmith, only made angry when Delvin wouldn't bother to even send letters. I didn't want to ask too many questions as it wasn't my business. But he was considered a friend all the same. Of course the inevitable topic came along before I was tempted. He was busy on the grindstone when he saw us and recognised the armour straight away. We had a little chat to confirm our status and the task at hand.

"A Nord girl huh? Have you met the Skaal?" Glover asked me.

They were going to people I was prepared to ask next, unless Glover could tell me more.

"But one did come into the docks some weeks ago. To be honest she looked paranoid. But she looked like she was with another dunmer clad in dwemer armour and another nord woman in mage robes."

Just what have you gotten yourself into lass?

"Do you know what they did here?" Serana questioned.

Glover stopped using the grindstone and put the blade he was working on by the forge as he grabbed a rag and wiped his hands.

"They went to the Retching Netch, stayed the night from my own observation before heading north." He answered.

"The Skaal are there. So I would recommend searching there like I said."

* * *

 

I'd never personally met the Skaal, only that they had a much more simpler way of life according to word of mouth. They were Nords of the most basic demeanour. I wouldn't know why she'd prefer to go up there though. What has her so interested that she had to flee?

Serana and I prepared the trip up north. We took the recommended path around the island, seeing it in its sorry ash filled state. We encountered a few of these ash spawn that were warned by the guards. Serana and I made quick work of them.

We then came across a series of tall mushroom structures that appeared to be lived in, going by the doors we could see. Tel Mithryn was its name. Tended to by a pompous dunmer named Neloth.

I closed my eyes as I felt odd energies emanating from it. Odd, I never often feel such things.

"Now I've seen everything." Serana commented.

We could see a young mage as he conjured spells onto the ash itself. It couldn't hurt to ask questions, I figured.

Approaching him, he was focused on the spells themselves, before I gave the lad the fright of his life as I tapped him the shoulder.

"Oh...sorry." I said.

He shook his head.

"Ah...forget it." He replied.

His name was Talvas, apprentice to Neloth. I asked him about Petra. He appeared to think about it, only then to direct us to Neloth himself, as he would be of much better help.

These...energies were strong. Serana noted the strong magicks that came from her. So it wasn't just me who was feeling it too. As we entered, there was a large bright blue beam of magic that shot up to the top. I was...uncomfortable, but I watched Serana as she put her hand into it, only for her to squeal as she rose upwards faster than I could react. But it then landed her safely on the top.

I had only heard about Neloth from Karliah, saying he was a famous Telvanni wizard. These sorts of tricks were probably childs play compared to what other powerful spells he could conjure.

I then allowed myself to go up the strange beam, forgetting gravity for the moment as I rose up and landed on the platform up the top.

We saw the elf in question as he poured over a large, dusty tome. He looked up, as his eyes narrowed to examine us. He closed the book and approached us in a manner like he wasn't expecting visitors. Nor was he wanting visitors.

"What brings a thief and a vampire here to my abode? Yes I can tell. I'm not blind." Neloth questioned, much to Serana's surprise.

"You're Neloth I presume?" Serana stated.

The Elf nodded as he crossed his arms. Another arrogant type.

"Of course. I wouldn't be anyone else nor what I dare to. So...you've come here for more than a humble chat I see." Said Neloth.

"We're after a Nord woman, small, light brown hair with blue eyes?" I asked him.

"She may have been seen with a male dunmer and a mage?" Serana continued.

Neloth rubbed his chin as he clicked his tongue in thought.

"No one from the Skaal, but I suspect you're on the way to the village? But the people you describe sound familiar. I know they were looking for black books at one stage." Neloth revealed.

Black...books? Those words, yet simple, did not feel right at all. My feelings on the matter had begun to extend to the whole island.

"What are these black books, if you don't mind us asking?" Serana queried.

Neloth explained how they were after the books of Hermaeus Mora. Hunting down a way to defeat a long dead being known as Miraak. I had to blink twice as a I got a shiver down my spine. The name from the dream. Why did it haunt me so?

I can see from the concerned expression on Serana's face that she knows. Or she knows somethings up. I needed more answers.

"Gods, you two are awfully curious. Then again the forces of nature have been a bit fickle. Both known and the benign. Fascinating." Neloth worded.

Of course he knew. The rumours...and the mix...it must all be felt with those with enough connection to the magicks. I still don't believe this can be all due to the child...

* * *

We left Tel Mithryn shortly after. Neloth didn't seem to care too much about it. I don't know if we could trust him, but if Petra's been dealing with this nonsense specifically after we told her not too...

As we went past a giant mushroom, I punched it in frustration. Yes Petra's been a brat, but I know that she's been having her own issues. Always been her issues. She once desired the normal now...I can't keep track.

"Let's not lose our heads." Serana commented.

For a Vampire, she was the least tense of us both. I sighed. She was right. All of this was going to be out of my control no matter how hard I tried.

"I'm sorry. I know this may seem a bit insane to you..." I admitted to her.

She just smiled at me.

"I've dealt with insane." She said, though a little more casually that I expected.

Dealing with one Daedric Prince was enough for me. But when you deal with a whole family of them, it just gets way too messy. It wouldn't surprise me for this particular version of Petra to piss them off, but this was too crazy for my tastes.

We wandered up north down the tracks towards the Skaal Village. I examined as snow came into field which meant we were getting closer. I sighed with relief as we saw buildings after an hour or so of walking up and down.

First person we approached was an old nord, wrapped up in thick clothes as he sat on the bench in front of one the largest buildings in the village. He looked at us as he came up to him, looking up and down as if to examine us. I honestly hate it when people do that.

"More mainlanders? Surprised at how many of there are of you lately." He commented.

"My name is Brynjolf." I said. Part of me never understood the Skaal traditions but I knew I had to respect.

"This is Serana. We're on the search for a friend of ours who's said to have come this way recently."

The man stood up and introduced himself.

"Greetings Brynjolf and Serana. I am Storn Crag-Strider, Shaman to the Skaal. I know of the one you speak. Come, we will talk inside."

We went inside his hut, only to see two individuals of import as they saw by the bench. It was the nord mage woman and the dunmer. I recognised the dunmer straight away. It was Azarath...the Nerevarine. But the woman, I didn't know, but going from the look on her face, she seemed to know me.

I don't know if Sotrahkun was kind to our immortal friend however. If he remembered me or not.

"You're looking for Petra, aren't you?" The woman declared. Her voice was strong from the get go.

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"I'll assume you two have been her escorts?"

The woman stood up from the bench as she wandered up to me. She had stunning red garbs. Her eyes were greener if anything and her hair was a fiery deep red. But her face was unusually soft.

"She's...well...in the next room...but I warn you..." She said sadly.

I walked into the room she was pointing to as Serana followed. It was small, save for a small bed, with a bedside table and some candles. There I saw her. She was wearing blue mage robes for what ever reason, but she appeared to be asleep. She had her hands on her stomach as it rose and fell as she breathed. Her face was still and emotionless. I had squatted beside her I pulled a hair out of her face. I couldn't tell if she was peacefully dreaming, but going by the mood around me, it didn't look good. I stood up and turned back to the woman.

"What happened?" I asked. I demanded to know.

The woman looked down as she pursed her lips.

"She...well, we..." She muttered.

"There was a mishap...let me...let me explain..."

The woman called herself Marianna or Mari for short. She explained she was allocated to Petra to protect her as ordered by Sheogorath. Of course. He may have been the Daedric Prince of Madness but he was also her ancestor. I still wouldn't trust the guy even if he was her father, but perhaps he was doing the right action. If he sort of knew the whole story.

Azarath and Mari were both guards for her as she explained her frustrations to Sheo, as he determined their next course of action.

"Going to Herma-Mora for help isn't what I call, wise." Storn explained.

Mari just growled.

"I know that. But Petra was ordered to seek him out for knowledge as to how to counteract the other Daedric Lords from exploiting Petra for themselves. Although, going from the secrets Sheogorath wasn't willing to share, I suspect he had his own set of motives." She stated.

As all Daedra do. I trusted none other and even Nocturnal was on the borderline.

"So we came to Solstheim. Then came here. But she couldn't help but notice that there were issues going on here and despite our...disagreements that she should butt out of it, she wanted to help the people here with the issue of Miraak." Mari continued.

That name again. A name that traversed in my gods-forsaken twisted mind.

"She had us help her finds these...black books. She was after power to defeat Miraak. She'd found one on our travels and was...well..." Azarath said as he trailed off, scratching his head for more words to say.

"The Black Books are terribly powerful items that allow one to travel to Mora's realm of Apocrypha. After Petra visited one once, she started acting strange..." Mari continued.

What, even more stranger than she has been lately?

"She'd saved the Skaal Village from his influence however. We were grateful." Storn noted.

Good to know she still had the pinch for heroism.

"But I think for each Black Book she found, they started to twist her mind."

I'm no good at this understanding, but I would know such items could potentially corrupt ones mind to the point of driving them mad. Believing otherwise would be foolish.

"This...state she is in however is not due to a Black Book." Mari revealed.

It wasn't?

"It was due to a red book. A red book, equal in size..."

She took me to see the display of black books they had collected already as they laid out on a table nearby. Each one had a tentacled fiend on the front, but the one in red looked like a dragon wing on an odd circular symbol. I didn't recognise it, although I did have a bad feeling otherwise.

"I couldn't determine it either." Azarath confirmed.

"We found it in a cave filled with Falmer. They looked like they worshipped the damn thing."

It would have had a different vibe to the others books that laid there. I had no inkling as to whether it was Daedric in origin as we discussed it further. Storn doesn't seem to state that it was Daedric either, neither did Serana. It left us in quite the distress as to what it was. But I knew there was one thing I had to do.

"Has anyone dared to read it after Petra did?" I asked.

Silence.

"No..." Mari confirmed after a minute.

"We were gonna go see Neloth afterwards, but we couldn't leave Petra here as we did so." Azarath said with worry.

I...I wanted to volunteer. I would be able to help them, although I was suspicious of their motives as well. Azarath not so much, but this Marianna...

"Solstheim isn't in a position to be merciful during these dark times." Storn warned.

"I'd send Frea, but she's gone to Raven Rock for supplies to help."

We had to think of something. Eventually, the plan came for Serana and Azarath to head to Neloth with the Red Book in tow, while Mari and myself would look after Petra. Storn was a good man, but he had his own duties to worry about.

* * *

 

I sat with Petra the entire time as I pulled up a chair and watched her closely, but my eyes would occasionally go to her stomach as I contemplated the living creature within her.

Part of this...I had to accept as my fault. I should never have succumbed to such temptations. But I'll deal with the consequences as they come.

Mari explained more of what they were doing, describing Miraak as a Dragonborn for the earliest eras, as Petra discovered he was the first Dragonborn. It gave me flashbacks to the previous timeline, as the Vostahdim Lir. This was the same one. But he had reawakened and threatened to take over the whole island.

Mari stood on the doorway as she looked at Petra as well, with a forlorn expression. The lass perplexed me. Did Petra know her beforehand? Was she from the College?

"You'd think someone with my magic would have been able to see this coming." She confessed to me.  
I had no idea what she was capable of to begin with.

"Reading the books normally allowed her spirit to traverse through them. But for her to be completely knocked out after reading a single page? I honestly should have known something wasn't right."

She mentioned the words of a shout that she was trying to learn in order to defeat Miraak, although Petra didn't go into great detail.

"She had met Hermaeus Mora beforehand during her tasks in Skyrim. Didn't say too much about a guy who's just made of tentacles and bubbles for eyes."

All this without the dreaded fear she was once known for. It made me begin to believe that her old worries were once justified.

"All I remember is her anger." I admitted.

"She didn't want to be confined. She didn't even want the child...I understand where she's coming from...and if she doesn't want it...she doesn't have to have it."

It should be her decision at the end of the day. I know that much as I thought about it for a while.

But in saying that, it made Mari shift her position slightly, as if she made at edge by my words.

"What?" I asked.

She bit her lip. She knew something.

"What is it?"

Mari shook her head as she turned to face away from me. I knew better than to realize that something was up. Yes. I was a Septim. Yes the child could potentially be Emperor and this subject to the hard life of trying to avoid being assassinated. But given the situation, I'd honestly rather it be gone than allow it to fall into the hands of the Daedra and any other party seeking to use it to further their own ends.

"I would agree with you, but her terminating the child would have...dire consequences." She said as she held herself.

Yet no one was telling her why. It had begun to frustrate me as well. Children deserve to live but by this point it was still up to Petra herself to decide before it was too late.

"Did you know I'm a Phoenix Mage?" She explained.

I furrowed my brows, confused.

"Never heard of em." I told her.

She took a deep breath.

"Hardly anyone does. We utilise the essence of a Nebula Phoenix to power our abilities. From the moment the egg hatches, we enact a ritual that binds the spirit and the energies of the Phoenix to us. But not everyone can be one. You need to have a strong will as well as enough magickal prowess to contain and use the Phoenix as you see fit." She said.

No amount of documentation have I read ever mentions this. Although I'd be certain the College would.

"The Eggs are hard to find. It's said they're born from stars that have just gone supernova. Although how true that is something you'd expect from Aetherius." She continued.

"There are different types. My Phoenix was from a Ruby Egg, so my fire magic is amplified. There is also Sapphire Eggs that amplify frost and Diamond Eggs that amplify shock magic. Garnet deals with Illusion, Emerald with Restoration and the luckiest get the Amethyst Egg, which gets to have fun with both Alteration and Conjuration and is considered the most powerful of them all."

Explains all the red garb and jewels.

"But, you may be wondering what this has to do with Petra? Well, someone from my order, namely, our leader who pertains their connection with their Amethyst Phoenix, had a vision. Some of the eggs do get small boosts in other abilities and some unique powers. For example, Ruby ones can get small additions to Restoration and gain the Flames of Healing and are immune to flame. Sapphire ones get to have boosts to armour and gain the Frozen Shield ability and are immune to ice and cold. Diamond users have access to higher stamina and are much faster with their Lightning Legs ability and are immune to shock magic. Garnet users can actually alter their appearance and dive into the minds of others and are able to see in total darkness. Emerald users are talented in Alchemy and have the the Peaceful Hearts ability which means wildlife don't attack them straight away...oh and the Amethyst users get the highly useful PortalGate Ability, which allows them to go anywhere they want as well as summon anyone they want."

Those Amethyst users do sound incredibly dangerous too.

"But there has been a traitor in our midst. A Garnet Phoenix Mage who's been stealing items from people. For what purpose? They've been working with Daedra who promise to give them an Amethyst Egg in exchange for Petra's child."

Someone got the short end of the stick then.

"Garnet Phoenix Mages can also mimic other abilities to a much weaker extent. Say, the way that the Black Books can take you to Apocrypha via your mind and spirit? Yeah this does the same, except it just leaves the person in a coma and their mind and perhaps their very spirit stuck in this limbo."

So it leads me to believe this was all done by this traitor?

"Of course it's speculation, but it does have a lot of evidence towards the matter. My uh...the Arch-Mage of our order is under strict instruction not to use any of her abilities unless absolutely necessary. But the child has...potential. Our Arch-Mage has scryed this."

It took me a moment to understand what point she was getting at.

"They believe that her child will become a Phoenix Mage?" I wondered.

Mari made face as she waggled her hand.

"They didn't say. Could be a future Emperor for all we know." She said as she shrugged.

"I know its not much to work on. The Nest puts its faith into our leaders prophecies."

* * *

This was so much to take in. Her child becomes someone incredibly powerful. But we don't know what that will mean until the time comes. But it does mean we need to get Petra out from where ever she's fallen. It reminds me of old times. Rescuing Petra from the Soul Cairn and from what ever mess she's gotten herself into. It actually sounds just like her. It makes me laugh over how clumsy and careless she was sometimes.

Though it made me think, Petra appeared out of the black books without too much hassle. Which meant that at some point she did commune with Hermaeus Mora. She just would have had to. It's the Daedra's territory. It was then, I had a terrible idea pour into my head.

"Has anyone asked Mora's take on this?" I put to her.

She simply cocked an eyebrow at me, like I was crazy for suggesting it. Indeed, it was. I wouldn't deny it. But being around Petra...tends to have its bad influences.

"I...no not at all." She said, shocked at my words.

"I mean, no one with common sense would dare commune with the Daedra unless they had a death wish."

Aye, suffice to say everything else would have driven me made by this stage, but I've become accustomed to the onslaught of bizarre environments these days. But she had a point. Even if they tried opening the Red book, there was every chance its curse would strike and end up taking another victim.

"The Skaal hate that the Black Books are here, but keeping it in the Shaman's place under protected enchantments keeps them safe. I'd burn them, but even my magics wouldn't even singe its pages. Plus Petra would be pretty peeved." Mari explained.

The only way I would truly know the situation is to ask Mora myself. If I had put this to anyone else, they would have declared me absolutely insane. They would be right. But Mora has spoken with Petra and for all its worth, I was willing to make the sacrifices to ensure...that at least Petra survives.

Marianna's face with her arms across herself suggested she didn't like the idea as much as I did. I don't blame her. But the risk of reading a Black Book was less than reading the Red Book.

I was ready.

We went to the assortment of books by the table, as Marianna skimmed through the books as she hovered her hand, deciding which one I should use. Her fingers were wiggling as she bit her lip, then nodded as she handed one of them to me.

"This was the last book she had before she was going to head back to Storn." She said to me.

But even with her strong stance, she was reluctant to give it to me.

"Are you really sure about this?" She asked me.

I needed to do it. I have to. I've conveyed with Nocturnal before. How would this be any different.

"Aye. I am."

She nodded her head. She had this expression that seemed familiar to me, although I could never place why that was. That was a lot that was coming from her that I could swear I've seen before. I had to put that aside for now.

"Very well." She replied solemnly.

I then took the book and opened it, and felt the long, wet tentacles around my neck before everything went black.


	8. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf to comes to a head with yet another Daedric Prince...

 My dreams were correct about the world with the skies ablaze with an emerald fire, the grounds steep with metal ebony and ooze just as dark that was riddled with more tentacles. I checked myself over, ensuring that I had everything still on my persons.

There were structures half made of books and other strange materials. I definitely was in a plane of Oblivion, for that I held no doubt.

The air was humid and hot yet I still had a shiver run down my spine. I was ready to face what ever came to me.

Although I wasn't prepared for the same creature Mari had described earlier. The force of tentacles and bubbled eyes that seemed to observe me from above.

"Oh another mortal...I'm..surprised at seeing so many of you lately..." Said a tired voice that seemed to be low and non-threatening.

I couldn't back down. It wasn't my first time with a Daedric Prince after all.

" _I am Hermaeus Mora. Guardian of the Unseen and Knower of the Unknown._ "

A thief doesn't deserve to be here. If you'd ask me several months ago that someone of my caliber would be facing down this kind of dimensional defying monstrosity, you'd be inclined to be believe I'd been taking Skooma for absolute certain. Either way, it wouldn't have mattered how prepared I was, I was at the mercy of a much higher power. Wouldn't be the first time, but hopefully not the last.

"I need to find someone. You may have seen them recently." I told him with my attempts not to strain my voice.

" _Ah yes, the mentally confused warrior. She's a frequent visitor. She has sought my guidance to gain more power._ " He replied.

To fight against Miraak no doubt. But I had to know.

"Who's Miraak?" I inquired.

Mora blinked at me with his many eyes.

" _My you're straight to the point. Miraak is my faithful servant. A power, your friend seeks to match._ " He said.

Petra...you've done some crazy things before but this is general insanity I cannot abide by. Risking life in a gamble such a this that can have no possibly good outcome.

"I see...so do you know where she is? Is she in this realm?" I demanded to know.

He was silent for the moment as he stared at me.

"Where is she daedra?"

I have to admit, insanity held me down for that brief moment of brave stupidity.

" _Only if you can do what she could not. I need you to do something for me in order for information to be shared._ "

This couldn't be good.

" _I need the secrets of the Skaal. Only if you gi-_ "

"Hold on a minute there!"

Like she always does, the ever graceful Realm-Walker popped out of nowhere as she dropped in front of me, standing in between myself and Mora as he made his proposition. She had her hands out wide as Mora hardly moved, although he observed her more so than me.

" _Another out to seek knowledge? This explains the tension between...the others..._ " Mora commented.

Diga looked at me as she gave a mischievous grin.

"Mr. Mora, this is power beyond any Daedra. You seek the most stupid of knowledge. I can give you much more in exchange for more information." She offered.

I had no idea what the Realm-Walker was planning. Hopefully nothing too foolish. We were dealing with tricksters after all. It was never wise to trust them.

" _I do sense something powerful within...you. But...you are...unusual...you are like...her...and him...this shouldn't be..._ " He commented.

The lass had something planned, I knew that much. What ever it was, I really hoped she knew what she was doing.

"We want to know the knowledge you have beyond cracks of your power Daedra, I seek only to give you what I know in exchange. You'll want more after this." She tempted.

It's as if...she had done this before. She knew what this one was capable of.

" _Hm...well, if she does not give me what I want, I suppose you will do...just relax..._ "

The Realm-Walker held her arms out and lifted her head. She expected him to make his move, but she held her ground and she did not quiver.

Next thing I knew Mora summoned more tentacles that made me jump in surprise as they penetrated Diga...one through her head, one through her chest and one through her stomach.

My instincts were to bring out the blades to cut the tentacles back but I was too stunned to move.

I had no idea what was going on and being only mortal I wanted no part of it.

However, something was beginning to happen. The tentacles started to shake and glow violently. Mora screeched in what appeared to be agony.

" _What...what's this...what are you?_ " He cried out. He tried pulling his tentacles out, but they had exploded before he could get them away. As did his strange avatar as it exploded in a fiery blast of light.

Diga fell to the ground, as I tried to wrap my head around over what just happened. I shook my head, getting myself back into the game. I had to help her.

"Woah woah...stay with me." I cried out as I ran to her body. She coughed and splattered as she smiled as I held her in my arms.

"Man now I know how Storn felt. That hurts!" She said.

Typical Diga, even as she lay there, she doesn't even take death seriously.

But at the same time, she had died once before, only for Sotrahkun to bring her up again.

"I think I left a sour taste in his mouth...or his tentacles...or what ever..." She choked.

She was bleeding everywhere, including her forehead. She then reached over and touched my face and grinned.

"Bryn, what I am...what I am is not what you think. But I was Dragonborn. Not the first...nor the last in this eternity. I had left my humanity behind because...that was the destiny of Diga Arch-Fire. Not the Dragonborn."

I honestly almost forgot about that.

"But it did leave me to know a cavalcade of people. Including your children."

Children?

"What are you talking about lass?" I asked, extremely perplexed as to what she meant.

"I know you from my original world. I'm glad you're generally the same here. But I perceive you, as unique. Sotrahkun willingly left you as a Two-World type child. But not...in the same way I was. I have a son...and a daughter. I guess they're a better example? But know...your composition as a being is...different. Sotrahkun altered that...but she's not as powerful as I am."

It was then her body started to glow. It got intense as I shielded my eyes as her body exploded into dozens if not hundreds of...moths?

"The infinite realms that exist. What Marianna has told you in part is...kind of true. She is limited in the many strings of fate she can convey to others. No I do not possess an Amethyst Egg. Nor have I ever. She simply is a powerful mage under my instruction who does also serve and is an Amethyst Phoenix Mage. A servant...an Executive As is Wheatley. As is Chell. But the one who is not, is the Garnet Phoenix Mage. She's not supposed to be here and yet, she is a powerful presence here. The culprit who stuffed up the original timeline."

On these days, I wish I was still doing stuff with the Guild, honestly.

"She's...bonded with a Garnet Phoenix but that's only the beginning of her power. Prolg serves as her Executive. He gets his power from her."

The moths surrounded me at first as her voice chimed in my ears. As my world went white, so did everything else go silent.

"I'm in a war of my own here. Ongoing, hunting this bitch down to the end of days due to the amount of chaos she likes to inflict." She said as she walked passed me, almost giving me a damn heart attack.

"So...where's Petra then? How can we save her from...where ever this mage has her." I asked again.

It was the the Realm-...no it was then Diga looked almost defeated as she sighed. She summoned a wooden chair and sat down as she leaned over and started to tap her foot. Often a sign of anxiety, I noticed.

"Took a bit of convincing to track her down I plucked the data from Mr. Mora...and you're not going to believe me. Actually, you won't. She's stuck in a realm beyond Mundus, beyond Oblivion and Aetherius. She's stuck...on Earth. Or at least, that's where the trail begins." She revealed.

I furrowed my brows further.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You mean she's stuck in the ground?"

She whacked her face with the palm of her hand as she grumbled.

"Oh geez...uhh...I mean to say is...how can I put this delicately...hmmm maybe I...someone I can borrow from there. Give me a moment..."

I watched as she put out her hand as she splayed it. There was a specific purple circled rune that was summoned beneath it, as it turned purple.

Out came a tall, gangly man with dark bushy hair. He wore a long white robe but black clothes underneath.

"Damn it Doug have you been working non stop again? How many times have I told you to stop with the caffeine?" She scolded.

Doug appeared petrified of her as his tired, unusual eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry dear, you know how I can get caught up." He told her.

I think my brain was about to explode. She walked up to him then kissed him on the forehead and patted down his highly bushed up hair. His face went red after she did so.

"Don't worry about it. Doug darling, you remember Brynjolf from our Skyrim?" She asked him.

I'm still thinking about how that version of me exists. I wonder if he cops the same amount of flak and insanity as I do.

"Uhhhh yeah yeah I remember." He stuttered.

Diga grinned.

"Good good, now this is a bit of tricky one. His...I mean this Brynjolf's Dragonborn has gone missing. We suspect she's gone there...to that infamous planet of yours. But you know, the other version of it we've been looking into lately." She told him.

These...were Crusaders of Verity if I recall correctly. I don't know if this has been the craziest adventure they've been on or not.

"Yes! I remember that now!" He exclaimed as a matter of fact.

"Earth's a weird place. You don't REALLY want to go there. Not that version anyway..."

They had described it as a place worse than any plane of Oblivion. Diga looked at me and waited for me to say something.

"I'm guessing you want me to go there then." I said, knowing they were implying me to expect another response.

"Duh." Diga replied.

"Just gonna leave you with general...expectations. If we're going to do this, I need you aware of the weird ass shit you're gonna see."

If it means getting to Petra, I'll go through as many plains as we need to.

"Count me in lass. Someone needs to rope the Dragonborn in somehow." I claimed.

The tiny grin indicated satisfaction as she then turned to Doug.

"Doug dear I need the Dimensional Tether organised. Just in case matters turn south quickly, I need to ensure Bryn gets returned to his world ASAP." She ordered.

"Alright. Brynjolf, I promise this won't hurt." He said. I wasn't assured though.

He'd cast a type of spell on me. I suppose if they themselves have ways of knowing if and when matters go wrong, I'd want to do the same. A way out. It's dangerous, I know that much. But I'm more than certain I'd be willing to dig the deepest just to make sure Petra returns.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Very well." Diga stated.

"Let's go."

Thankfully we had answers.


	9. Wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn finds himself in a more radiating situation.

 

After a few flashes of coloured light, we landed into another world. Even upon first glance, this world was...vastly different.

The land looked withered. While the sky was the same, the very essence of this place...such as its smell, taste and texture. All unnatural to me. I could see strange buildings, I could see the sun in between structures...but it appeared like it had all aged and left the taste of copper in my mouth.

Diga warned me of this contrasting atmosphere. But the buildings were once tall, akin to ruins of an ancient civilisation. But some of them did reach into the sky with their rust laden structure.

But rubbish piled up everywhere and it was damn messy.

A woman appeared next to me as she wore thick blue clothes and her hair brown and up into a ponytail. The face told me it was Diga.

"Welcome to the Commonwealth, a place of destruction, drugs and deception, found on every corner store." She announced.

"Every visitor gets free rads, ghoul attacks and if you're lucky, a mauling from a Deathclaw."

I knew she oozed sarcasm from those words alone. I'm definitely in for a good time then aye? It did seem like this place had seen better days. It was like the Ratway, except outdoors where the sun had more bite and occasionally the moisture would most likely cause huge rashes.  We began to walk around as she started to explain things to me.

"One of the main rules of going into different worlds is building an Adaption." She explained to me.

"This is my adaption of this realm. I am known as Sandra Johnson here."

Role playing is the best part of my job. Also can be the most fun.

"Okay then, so do you expect me to adapt here permanently then?" I told her.

She laughed.

"No." She said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"But I have a contact here. She'll be able to tell us more. But first...we'll need to get you into some gear that will make you fit right in...actually, what you're wearing is fine. You may need to change weapons though. I've taken away your weapons and now I know you don't use any spells, please refrain from attempting in any case. We'll go to a place called Diamond City and no, it's not made of Diamonds. It's a metaphorical term."

I followed Diga...or should I say Sandra as he walked around these supposed ruins. We eventually came to people wearing odd armor. She advised me to keep my mouth shut and that she will protect me with her...gun. She had what she called a pistol. These guns were used by absolutely everyone but ammunition was scarce.

This place was just foreign to me, but she ushered me in as we walked around.

In all honesty, this place made Riften look like the richest dump in Skyrim. The smells were awful as Sandra whacked me and handed me a weapon, small and made of metal. I didn't recognize it but it was very similar to hers. I then caught the scent of something else, to when Sandra commented that they served the best noodles here and perhaps at another time I could try them. My stomach did growl briefly, but she then mentioned that she'll get me something more sanitary from a different world. I don't expect her to honour that but I'm curious enough to try.

I immediately felt uncomfortable. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. It was a culture I didn't recognize at all. Some of the people did eye me off, perhaps because I was a stranger. She told me not to touch anything, knowing my inner thief would be screaming for me to take something that I could deem useful for us. Their currency was bizarre too, as she poured red caps into the merchants hand. I could question a lot, but I remained silent. If Petra was here, I'm wager she'd make all sorts of inquiries. For the sake of knowing of what she was getting herself into.

She took me out of the city shortly after and demonstrated how to use the weapon she had as she claimed, as Bandits were to Skyrim, raiders were to the Commonwealth. I understood the comparison quite clearly.

The weapon was loud as we went a place isolated enough to allow me to practice firing the gun. I was so used to a dagger which would be practical in a close quarters sense, but this much more similar to a bow and arrow...except much smaller and deadlier it seemed.

She called this a place where the people were loud and proud, but often grumpy and that hearing gunshots every half hour or so was completely normal. I'm not one to fear combat or anything of the sort. That's something thats ingrained into you when you're a small lad. Riften had its fair share of the unhappy sort and its the usual reasons why.

Diga then took me west, then we encountered some of the raiders she mentioned. She taught be to take cover behind anything I could find as I quickly learned as much as I could from this first rendezvous. I watched as she threw a small, round object in their direction and ducked behind a giant metal construct she was next to. I did the same as a I nearly jumped as a huge explosion went off and rocked the earth beneath us. Upon second inspection, the next thing I could see were burning corpses that went up like kindling. These weapons were deadlier than I imagined.

I continued to follow Diga until we came before another unusual construct. Looked like something the Dwemer would make. A giant gear or cog that opened upon Diga's will.

The interior was sparse yet cleaner than anything I'd seen here so far. We had to go through a few checkpoints which wasn't an issue. People in tight blue clothing with the numbers 88 embedded in the back and some with other clothes walked around, minding their own business. Diga walked me to what appeared to be some kind of office. Behind the desk, a woman with short pink hair and a red band around her head looked at Diga and smiled as she stopped typing on some kind of odd, box like object.

"Sandra, what a pleasant surprise." The lass said. She was young too.

"How can this Overseer help you today?"

Diga grinned. Seems like she'd been here already for some time. And I'd thought I knew as much I needed to already. Diga explained that Amelia was made Overseer, aka head honcho after the last one had allocated her to the job, then the former Overseer simply vanished.

"Other than seeing your gorgeous face again Amelia seems we're picking up the slack on more missing persons than Valentine is these days." She commented.

Amelia's eyes went wide.

"Another one? Sorry to hear that. I don't know what help I'll be other than being able to list visitors and current vault residents. Can I have a description and I'll check our records." She requested.

The lass went back to her peculiar machine as she peered into as green letters popped up as she typed. Some kind of magic you didn't find back home.

"Light brown hair in a ponytail. May have been wearing weird wizard like clothes from memory." Diga continued.

"And Light blue eyes." I pitched in.

Amelia nodded.

"Ah yes. She did pop in about a week ago. Boomer brought her in as he found her lost and confused about where she was. Beautiful too, never seen anyone like her." She commented.

I sighed with relief. She was still alive here. Of course she'd be confused. This was nothing like Skyrim.

"I told her not to worry, we have supplies if you need em. Don't know if she was all there though."

"Any idea where she went?" Diga asked.

Amelia sighed as she rubbed her chin. I don't imagine Petra staying in one place for too long.

"There was a woman who had come into the Vault at one point and recognised her right away and assured her that she didn't have to worry and that she was goofed up on chems. I'm not sure if it was a relative but she thanked us for looking after her and took her out. But between you and me, I didn't like the look of this woman...she reminded me of Delta, but had more..I dunno...had an evil vibe. Not saying she was a synth or anything...but maybe the Institute?" She stated.

I would assume Diga knew a lot more than me with this, but I still had to question...

"Your gut told you you didn't like the look of the situation but you did nothing about it?" I questioned her.

Amelia raised her arms in defence.

"Hey I'm sorry. I had no concrete evidence. If it's any consolation, your sneaky, silent friend felt the same way and trailed her down. A simple nod indicated that was her plan anyway." She said.

I saw Diga's mischievous grin once again as she crossed her arms. The lass was uncanny in the way she seemed to know the right people. I'll have to admit because of her half the stuff we would never been able to pull off. All because she was once like Petra.

* * *

 

Sandra thanked Amelia for her work as we left the vault. I'd assume she would have some sort of plan to get us to her silent, sneaky friend. Sounds like my kind of thief anyway.

"Amelia's talking about Executive Chell, my mute lunatic." Diga told me.

Ah yes, the one who's helped us before. I recall that mysterious lass. We definitely need someone like her in our outfit as well.

"She's got a keen instinct that one. I'll teleport us straight to her."

Diga took my arm as she closed her eyes and I felt a slight tingly sensation before we left and my vision went white.

Next thing we knew, we were in an enclosed space. The buildings circled us as a single red door was the object that stood out amongst the dull, dead grass and trees to our sides. Chell leaned underneath the lamp against the brick wall as she wore leather gear, arms crossed as she held a blank expression, staring between myself and Diga as she had expected us.

"Ah most gracious Chell." Said Diga as she praised her subordinate. Although in a way it reminded me of Mercer in the way it was implied. Although I couldn't tell if she was being honest, or sarcastic.

"Your tracking never ceases to amaze. Come, let's see what's inside."

Chell opened the door first, then pulled out a larger, longer weapon than mine or Diga's. I honestly didn't want to know. I had no idea. But the air was thick here. Wooden stairs were in front of us, going up or down. But candles were lit on shelves as paintings adorned the walls and the floor tiles were a checkered black and white. I observed some of them, out of sheer curiosity and wondered if they were worth anything. Thief instincts aside, each of them had amazingly detailed women, without clothes, but upon closer inspection, they were laying down with frightful expressions on their faces. The backgrounds were of black and red, with the black as hollowed white eyed shadows.

"This place...it holds a power unique to it." Diga noted.

She was right. Even me of all people could sense it. I could work with the shadows well if I split up from these two. I swallowed. The stench of this place was slightly rotten though. I felt ill.

 _You skulk around like you are one of them...Ms Arch-Fire_... a voice echoed in my mind.

_You've brought that which could break easily, but he hasn't...he's a special one isn't he?_

Are they talking about me? I looked at Diga, who's expression turned that to anger. Did she recognise the voice?

_Either you have corrupted his metaphysical composition with your abilities, or he's just that strong for a mortal..._

We walked slowly as Chell peered into different doors on each side of the hallway for the source.

Nothing but darkness portrayed. I felt uneasy.

I stood strong however as I made my stand.

"Who ever you are, we know you have Petra. I demand you release her!" I threatened. How far this will get me will remain to be seen. But it was like Apocrypha. Words are hollow for a mortal like myself.

_He's got guile...no wonder why you liked him. I had a feeling you know, that a world in which the stakes were changed would alter the fates of many individuals. All because...all because of small seeds that have grown into the biggest trees. You have done this yourself, no?_

Unless she was talking about Sotrahkun altering timelines, I honestly had no idea what she was talking about. Chell looked at Diga who had rolled her eyes.

"You seem to know the Cultures processes...are you...are you like me...a Realm-Walker?" Diga wondered.

Laughter seemed to echo as Diga mentioned the words. The walls wobbled and shook as I struggled to maintain balance with my arms waiving about. Diga simply growled and willed everything to be still as she whipped her hand.

"I think that's a yes?" I told her, not noticing the slight squeak in my tone. I've never had that before. Well, at least that I'm aware of. Am...am I actually scared? Is this what true fear is like?

 _A shame, you don't know who I am. I thought you'd recognise the room you're in. But since this has been an amusing show so far...I may give you a small chance to succeed._  She stated.

_Each door is pathway to a different world. Petra is in one of them. You would have twenty-four hours to find her. However, there is another way...I'll only give a hint if you tell the location of another individual that I have been seeking..._

Diga's eyes widened. That sting of knowing exactly who we were dealing with hit her hard enough to change her entire demeanor. 

"I should have known it was you...I recognise that smug tone. What makes you think I'm going to tell you where she is..." She berated.

"From the last time I told you, she's dead."

It was obvious there was something much bigger going down than I had anticipated. I honestly want no part in this. I just want to find Petra and take her home. These two can have their own disputes. I just want everything to go back to normal so we can lead our lives in larceny and peace.

_One can say that about one half of Petra's personality. I'm aware that...the way Delta was handled I know she's definitely alive. But you've tucked her away the same way I've tucked the precious thief come warrior away. Hidden in plain sight._

Words that would haunt me, but...that perhaps was the clue. Whomever this was, preferred to mess with people than be wholly serious about the situation. I swear this is the last time I'll deal with inter dimensional disputes.

It went silent for a few moments as Diga rubbed her forehead. I had to depend on her for her wealth and insight because I wouldn't have damn a clue about anything here. And without Chell to voice her opinion, we were on our own.

"Brynjolf...I'm sorry..." She said, sounding deflated.

"This was a mess neither of you should be a part of."

Chell quickly went to work checking the doors before either myself or Diga even attempted to. We didn't stop her, going from the way she apparently liked to work. I sighed as I shook my head. I was disappointed. But annoyed at the same time at the fact I had little power to fight back like I should.

"We'll worry about that later lass...now, we need to figure out where Petra might be hiding." I told her outright. I wanted to be mad, I wanted to be angry but nothing but commitments to find Petra was all that dwelled in my head.

"No...these places. You're a mortal who belongs in his own world. My interferences may have caused more harm than good. Maybe. But for now, yes, lets find Petra." She said, gaining her confidence again.

Diga and I let Chell do her work, since apparently she always liked to work alone. Leaving her to her devices, the pair of us examined each door carefully. Each room a different world, each world one with infinite possibilities. Each door looked the same, but I prayed Diga had much better judgement.

Occasionally, we saw Chell popped out of one door and into another as Diga and I walked around slowly. There must have been a lot of floors that this...entity had to travel to other places. It was astounding. I wanted whet my appetitive for knowledge over the details that Diga had regarding herself and her role. A Realm-Walker...

It must be an unthankable task.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is based in Fallout 4.  
> Yes this is connected to The Sole Search.


	10. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra's stuck looking into a mirror that talks back.

 

If I had known more about what was happening, I would have said no.

But I was foolish enough to believe them when they handed it to me, that cursed red book.

But now I am stuck in this place worthy of Sithis' attention...a place of pure nothingness but leaving me alone to myself. Good grief, Petra.

Why do I continue to trust people when all of them seem to want to manipulate me to their own ends? What is this child worth to them? All the voices that whirled around my head, their whispers that called me out.

All I wanted to do was...well, do what I'm supposed to. I wanted to properly meet this Miraak and understand his intentions. How often do you meet someone with the same kind of abilities as yourself, after all?

"You're known to go AWOL." A voice said.

I forgot to mention the me that never was had decided to grace itself to me. I was definitely dreaming now, that was for sure. But she appeared in gear similar to Brynjolf and held herself quite well, except the armour was brown. But I had the same feeling she was out to get something from me as well.

"I can't fight against that which I don't know its weakness for." I told her.

Thief Petra smiled.

"I thought the same way once. It's about development and learning how to fight back." She explained.

What should I do? Stab the air and hope for the best?

"But tell me, if you've been feeling the swift changes...tell me you know something isn't right..."

I had to admit that I did. The me that never was knew more about myself than me apparently. But lots of people always did these days and it drove me crazy. I wish they would just leave well enough alone. I've got my own problems to worry about.

"If you were really me, you'd tell me what the Oblivion is going on." I told her.

She bowed her head.

"Of course you want answers. I am you. I am you that once existed in another time line courtesy of our Spirit-Mother. She wanted you to remember who you were eventually but without all the baggage the previous timeline held to weigh you down." She revealed.

Hence the me that never was moniker. I wondered if the term came to me naturally or was nailed into my mind for this reason.

"Brynjolf knows. Your dreams and visions? Small packets of memories coming back to you. Once you had killed Alduin it was meant to return slowly. Apologies if it's been painful."

Brynjolf? What does he have to do with all of this? Besides being the father of my kid that is.

"Don't hold it against him. He wouldn't know much of the ordeal. It was Sotrahkun's idea. It...gets a bit more convoluted unfortunately." She stated.

It does hold a brief familiarity in my mind. The connections were there. I don't know why but I know now. She's me. She knows all of me. She knows all of me plus some. It made sense however. Not to overload my mind with the facts all at once. If anything else, despite the pain, I would have made the same choice. I understood...it was for my mind not to runneth over with junk it couldn't sort.

"You've made your point. So...what do we need to do?" I questioned.

She bowed her head again.

"Both of us need to converge and become one. Our memories...old spirits against another. I will make you stronger, I guarantee it. The benefits of my power brought over from the old time line. But with you, you will make me understand and learn not to fear. I would not have it any other way." She replied.

I scratched my head. It was pure nonsense but somehow I felt I needed to do this.

"How do we do that though? I mean, I don't know how this...us...will do this. A ritual? A spell of some sort?" I wondered.

The other me tapped her chin.

"That I wish I knew. I would hope to speak to Sotrahkun or...maybe the Realm-Walker to get her advice. But I don't have a clue whether or not we can access them here. This place feels different to Skyrim. But you know it's foreign enough to believe we're not in Tamriel either."

If there wasn't anything more obvious. But it was made more clear we were going to be stuck in this horrid piece of nothingness for a while, an abyssal cage made for us. We had time to know each other. I had many questions, that of which I needed to understand or justify.

"So...uh...you're me from another time huh? What happened that warranted this change?" I questioned. I imagined something had to go south quickly, in the events that forced them to compel such drastic alterations.

Her eyes went wide at the question however. She wasn't expecting me to ask at all it seems.

"Oh...well, its...a long story..."

I've heard many stories. Now I can afford to listen to the lengthy ones, since you know, we're both in the middle of nowhere with no way out.

"I'm not going anywhere...just take it from the top. I'm certain we're unlikely going to be doing anything else."


	11. Paradiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Realm-Walker struggles to keep reign of their goals

 

Infinity is but a mere theory...a concept or convey the feeling of something that is never ending. Because we fear that there is such limitations to our mere existence and that such walls to our realities are unacceptable. We feel...claustrophobic...underneath the heel of something considerably dark and unholy.

It is the ultimately the test of breaking through those limits that our minds are expanded to believe that there has to be an beginning and an end. That reality can constantly change but the nugget of existential light is in each and everyone of us. There have been wars over origin and truth, often mistaken by the ideals for the close-minded. It is when we are met with an unbroken limit, that shatters before our eyes, that we begin to question everything. The very key to the locked thoughts of all sentient minds.

Perhaps the limits are in place to prevent chaos but the locks are shoddy at best. Those who have power to perceive and alter said realities need to base their minds on what their world retains as...real...tangible...touchable.

I awoke to such matters in a way, that destroyed and reshaped me and calmed me down in a way that allows me to see and know and embrace the knowledge I have gained. If it was in order to see how stars die or to see creation and destruction over millions of years and only realise it was just a moment that had passed. That time is merely a tool to be used and that we are only ever limited to our imagination. A goal of a sentient...ones that are merely gears in gigantic machines...one of many that are made and destroyed.

Or can we merely be cells of the universe?

My...revelations have been mind-bending to the point of threatening to turn me insane or kill me due to an overload...I am here.

I was not the only one interested or powerful enough to go beyond Godhood. Ironically I hate being called a God.

Gods are limited to those of their own universes. No...not different timelines. Different Verses. Different realities. Different physics and different metaphysics.

I look at Brynjolf who's taken this a lot easier than I imagined he would. He's a Septim after all...one who would be able to ascend higher if he truly wanted to. Although, if I imagined him like the one from my Skyrim, he would do nothing with it. He'll grow old and die like everyone else.

I wonder if he and Petra would be interested in becoming Executives of my order. Become Eternal. Never ending...priceless pieces amongst everyone else.

I talked to Doug about this before. Although between him and Wheatley as well as Torvan, they'd be hard pressed to imagine if such a position would be offered. Chell, well, Chell's just Chell.

For now I had other matters until such a proposition would be actioned.

* * *

 

I knew who exactly was toying with us however. A mess that was stubborn to clean up.

An individual of great cunning and similar power. How she came in my life is another tale, but she was adamant to claim promise on ordeals that I had elsewhere.

She was...stereotypical evil material. A prankster of sorts. Liked to cause chaos and pain because she liked it. I was curious if she had other motives, but the Culture needed her gone. She was slippery however and made it difficult to make do while I had other important work to tend to.

I look at the door to my left. I felt something strange emanating from it. I couldn't tell what it was but it was powerful. Brynjolf obviously couldn't tell but...I was compelled towards it...the air, the pull...the power. It was either she who was trying me to go towards it...or maybe she was telling me lies.

I studied it for the moment, as Brynjolf went off without me. I traced the wooden frame with my index finger, then dragged it across the whole door. It was filled with a light based energy. What one would call to akin to that based on Aetherius. You may be able to say that with most of the doors. Instinct told me to not choose it but then again, curiosity got the best of me.

I opened it, shielding my eyes from the bright light that followed. I didn't go in as Bryn noticed what I was doing.

"What's this one?" He asked me.

Good question.

"It calls to me...or it doesn't. Either way, I'm going in." I said.

She would either mess with me...or.

No that's not her.

Brynjolf furrowed his brows. I'd imagine he'd go with the flow. It's just his nature I figure.

We both entered.

Next thing we knew, there was a young nord woman. Not Petra. This one had short, black spiky hair and warpaint smeared around her eyes like a bandana and wearing grey leather clothes, sleeveless and grey vambraces., she had the air of a rogue about her, with her blades stuck to her hip in their scabbards.

She looked up at me with her blue eyes and blinked. Brynjolf looked around while I approached her.

But the atmosphere was off. The skies were of stars and feathers and the basis of reality shifted again with a golden hue that I couldn't shake off. The area looked like it was made up of old temples and stand alone floating islands in...space? It reminded me of Sotrahkun, but...somehow I doubt this is her realm.

Worst of all...I recognised this girl. She sat there, slouched over as she continued to stare, studying the both of us.

What was she playing at?

"Okay what the hell is going on?" She asked me.

I looked at Brynjolf and shrugged.

"Your guess is good as any." I told her.

I had to ask however. It was imperative I ask this girl if she'd seen another here. The girl looked at Brynjolf, then sighed as she stood up and scratched her head. I grew angry. I grew annoyed.

"This place...I know it. If you're here then you heard the calling as well. Sorry to say you fell for the same trap I did." She explained to us.

Then I knew. I knew where we were. I remember this place and those connected to it. We'd jumped from realm to realm to realm. I really don't know if she was sowing the seeds herself to cause nothing but trouble or there were a depth of her sinister nature.

"You haven't seen another woman around here have you?" Brynjolf said before I had the chance to.

"She's wearing blue robes and has light brown hair and light blue eyes."

The girl shook her head.

"No. But I've seen multiple people, trapped here in this place. For no discernible reason. But none of your description. I've only seen another woman here with curly blonde hair and white eyes like yours ma'am." She stated.

My gut churned. She knows. I wanted to panic. But I didn't. I don't believe she knows however.

But this wasn't the time for my issues to come to front. We're not supposed to be here anyway. She'd given us a time limit to find Petra and any attempts for me to alter anything may make it worse...especially if she had the same powers.

"Come with us then. We may need your help." I told her. I wanted her out of here and where I could know she was safe.

She shook her head.

"What about the other? She's got strange abilities you'll want to have on your side. I'll take you to her."

Thankfully Brynjolf wasn't questioning everything too much. I guess he was busy mulling it over in his head about all the crazy shit that was happening.

The girl introduced herself as Tera Twin-Blades to Bryn, but whether she'll say more, I hope she bites her tongue on the matter.

This realm was vast. We ended up being attacked by various winged monstrosities, golden and white with tinges of red and sometimes blue. They were monsters all the same to me. Brynjolf had little to work with against these...things. He used his blades as Tera brought out her eponymous weapons...two golden blades with one sapphire on one hilt and one ruby on the other that used frost and fire magic respectably. The girl was quick as I used ranged magic and acted as support.

They were no match as we put them down quickly.

As we fought and walked through ruins, I helped them across platforms that they had no hope of traversing. I shouted my wings as I helped Brynjolf across, but surprisingly enough, Tera had her own variation, gaining not one, not two but three sets of wings as she shouted.

"Hey lass." Brynjolf said as he tried to recover from his first trip.

"You think I'll still have access to Zoklotinhaars abilities? Could use his wings."

He still astounds me with his fortitude. I'd almost forgotten about Zoklotinhaar. I tapped my chin and contemplated. I certainly had the power to alter such matter without destroying his mind this time around.

Zoklotinhaar sacrificed his life and soul to give power however that does not stop Bryn from being able to access his former abilities. It's not just within spirit but within blood as well. As for the time lines being changed?

Rather than going into the highly descriptive details, I nodded as I walked towards him and pressed my hands on his forehead and chest. Within the power of I wielded...I shouldn't be doing this for anyone, but Bryn's shown me enough to warrant this. He will need it.

Channelling the abilities, I felt the power course through his veins...an ancient, unspoken energy from ages past, brought to life.

I stood back as Brynjolf looked at me with determined eyes, bringing on Zoklotinhaars specialised gear, including the black feathered wings.

"Okay if you two are done doing fancy things, we got places to be!" Tera yelled from afar.

That girl I swear.

–

Not long after, we found the girl being attacked being several of the monsters in what appeared to be some kind of courtyard. We were prepared to help before Tera pulled us back.

"Wait, I've seen how she handles herself. Just give it a minute." Tera suggested as she smirked.

Upon proper examination, I noted down her description. She wore three quarter pants, or leggings as some places call them, a blue hoodie and an odd pouch on her back that was being supported by a single, diagonal strap from shoulder to waist. She had these white shoes, runners as some places called them as well as unusually large white gloves, when I say large, I mean, large for someone of her small, lean stature. She had the curly blonde hair and the white eyes as Tera described her but some kind of bandage across her nose, as well as her knees. She was but a mere child.

She looked like she was struggling, as she eyed the winged beasts off, but then she pulled out something from behind her. It was some kind of small glass case with a golden base and how that fitted into something as small as her bag was..unsurprising. She took one look at it and slammed it on the ground, shattering the glass everywhere.

Out of the glass, came a small imp creature as the black smoke dispersed. It was black and white in a random pattern with a strange helm, with fiery hair that looked like it took the shape of hand.

The creature giggled, as it took one of the monsters with its...handy hair and grasped it by the waist then it used it as a weapon against the others and continued to giggle as if it enjoyed causing chaos. It continued to do this before piling the monsters up, then it summoned a giant...bridge? From some straight green and black portal from above, then slammed it on the monsters, sending them off in a splash of blood, gore and feathers. The imp smiled, pleased at its work, before it disappeared entirely.

The three of us then approached the girl who sighed with relief. She then jumped in fright as we hopped down in front of her.

"Heya Dex!" Tera welcomed as she did a subtle salute.

Dex smiled nervously.

"Oh its you Tera...and...who are they?" She stuttered, not expecting our presence.

Dex. I had a feeling it was her. Why was she here? I wonder...

"These are some nice, friendly people who need help finding someone. I wonder if you could help us with that?" Tera continued.

Dex looked at me. Her eyes had these odd symbols in them. But they were quite large indeed.

Her...story is as complicated as Tera's. But for the both of them to be in this realm together. It couldn't be coincidence.

"Oh? I see. I-I'm looking for someone myself you see. The Tournament's needing one final player to the fold and I'm skimming everywhere for them but as you can see, I'm not having much luck." She said with sadness.

Tournament? If I recalled the world she came from...

Tera nodded.

I'm curious if Dex has a grasp of uh...our advanced metaphysics...

"Dex, darling..." I started.

"Perhaps we may be able to help. But I believe we do not have much time...a larger issue is at front so if we offer to assist you with your search afterwards would you consider aiding us first?"

Dex blinked as she scratched her head

"Oh...well, I suppose. Okay. Well, I'm uh...I'm not sure of what help I can be..." She said.

Tera grinned and slapped the girls back.

"Dex has special summoning abilities as you can see. She may be able to get someone to help us find your friend. Anyone you have in mind at this point?" She asked.

Dex pondered and tapped her lip. Her eyes narrowed as she became deep in thought.

"I-I normally get messages from my superiors about individuals and what realms they come from. We need someone with seer like abilities or at least as some kind of omniscient power...hang on..."

She reached for her pouch, which had some red label on it as her hands unzipped it again to dig for another item. Her tongue poked out as she dug in deeply.

"Where is that amii- Oh found her!" She exclaimed with a grin.

A small object came out and upon proper inspection it appeared to be a tall woman with long green hair, holding a staff and wearing a long white dress.

"I'm hoping she'll aid us! Let's go Palutena!" She called out as she threw the object on the ground.

The small object grew in size and began to glow. Eventually the woman in question came to life. She had a warm aura, but quite powerful. She opened her eyes, then looked at Dex.

"Greetings Dex!" The woman welcomed.

"Need me to fight for you today?"

Ah a collection of amiable warriors. Fascinating. So that's the final result of...well...

"no, not today thank you Lady Palutena. I need you to help us find someone." She explained.

Her eyes went to Brynjolf. If research doesn't pervade me. Palutena was some kind of Goddess from her realm. Hopefully she'll be just what we needed.

"Of course Little Miss. Someone close to this one I presume?" Palutena scryed.

Brynjolf looked nervous as he looked to his sides. Let's hope she's not as bad as a Daedra.

I went in on his behalf. It took him this far not to be overly disturbed, afraid or just outright confused. I suppose with everything else that gone on, he mainly wanted to cautious, as one would with anything kind of divine entity.

She approached Brynjolf, much to his dismay and eyed him closely and grabbed him by his chin, making him too stunned to move.

"Oh you're a complex Rogue Sir Brynjolf." She started. Ah she was one of those types. I really hate it when people do that. I'll prefer pretending not to know until they're willing to give those details. Shows they trust me. But Palutena preferred to go into the deep end first.

"One straight out of the story books. Looking for Lady Petra? A powerful warrior in her own right? Give me one moment..."

Palutena stood back as she closed her eyes as her her dancing underneath her influence. She grabbed her staff tightly and twirled it about.

"Hmm...I see her in a foreign land, one outside of here. Filled with other monsters. No...not...not his world...the blue Hedgehogs world."

Thankfully, I had an idea of what this might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paradiso exists in another game. One that will be made more obvious in the next chapter.  
> Dex is a character from a yet-to-be published fic.  
> Her summon is Midna from the Zelda series.


	12. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf and Co. find a bewitching new ally.

 

I'm willing to crazy as far it goes. I'm ready to move mountains and kill gods if I have to.

These people seem to know more of what they're doing that I am. I'm prepared to do what ever she needs to. I don't care. As long as I get to Petra

It reminds me...of Irkngthand. I knew finding Mercer wasn't going to end up with both of us being alive. Or in Petra's case, ending up in Oblivion before everything froze over. But he was a straight up monstrosity back then. He needed to be taken care of, for all the grievances he'd given the Guild over the years. No one suspected. Not even me.

I'm not gonna fall down that same path of ignorance. I needed to keep both eyes open. Like, I know I want to trust Diga, but she's got this massive book of knowledge in her head that she's not willing to share. Just like Mora. She wants to get to Petra, but she's got something else in mind. Whether she's keepin' noble. I can't say.

Dex tilted her head, like a cat. She was a curious figure, one easily would mistake for a mage or a Daedra, going from the way she looked. Tera looked like someone from Tamriel, but someone with just as unusual skills and magic.

"Oh his? Okay we've got something to work with. Thanks!" Diga commented.

Palutena smiled before poofing back into the small figure, which Dex promptly picked up and put away. That was some amazing magic actually.

As I turned to Diga, she looked greatly disturbed by the revelation of Petra being in this, what, Blue Hedgehogs World if I heard correctly.

"Of course she'd do this." The lass commented.

"Dex, I appreciate your help on this. I'll need to do more research on this...if she's done, what I think she's done..."

I furrowed my brow as I looked at her indepth expression.

"Who?" I asked.

Diga then sighed.

"Sorry Bryn, can't say much on the matter. Tell you what, help Dex find who she's looking for, and I'll be back as fast I can." She replied.

I don't have much of a choice. This...I'm surprised at how well I'm taking all the drama. Even if I myself will begin to take a simple nosedive into it all. I'll help Dex alright. But I want true answers after we're done.

"Do what you need to. If I know you by now, you'll know where I'll be."

She left with as so much as another word, as I turned to Tera Twin-Blades and Dex themselves. We're going to be hunting someone else in this realm, it seems.

I crossed my arms and contemplated whether this was going to end up badly or not. But I had little work with otherwise. I'd hope Diga would be quick. Dex stared at board in her hand as she wrote something.

"So, you're still hunting that Umbra Witch?" Tera asked her.

A Witch eh?

"Yeah, yeah..she's been a trouble to track." Dex answered.

"I uhh know she's still here. Hunting Angels. I just need to speak to her..."

Dex gave us the lass's description. A tall, dark woman with skin tight garbs and a lot of hair.

Dark Brotherhood comes to mind but nothing else.

"We'll have to fight more of these angels as we go however. But good thing about them is that they're normally not far from her location."

We then followed Dex through these mysterious floating ruins in the midst of some...nigh on Oblivion or Aetherial realm. It was beautiful and I wondered what treasures were here.

I know...I don't hear Zoklotinhaar but somehow, I still have his abilities, oddly enough. I still don't understand how that changed, even as memories from this timeline came into me. It would have happened when I was a tiny lad. I'm not going to complain, but I must admit, I do miss his advice.

Dex and Tera on the other hand were a completely different story. Funnily enough, we did encounter some of these...weird angel things as well went from island to island. We must have gotten closer as we heard shots going off. They weren't too dissimilar from the ones in the rusty Commonwealth.

We took to jumping on a tall stone building, seeing a flock of those creatures, screeching loudly as a black figure jumped around faster than the eye could see, firing the shots we heard before. She didn't seem to be in much anguish, more... she was enjoying herself.

Dex prompted us to wait, until a giant version decided to jump into the fray it was a large courtyard with fountains surrounding it. Then there were two...then three, then four...

I went in first as they held humongous axes. I could hear Tera groaning, but I wasn't going to let this lass fight on her own as more poured in. She followed, swinging her swords around, ensuring that this Witch could do her thing without much hindrance. For a Witch, she was quite nimble.

I saw Dex throw something into the battle. Another one of those figures. Out came another tall...being of orange. I know it wasn't Dwemer related but that's what it reminded me of. It had huge orange pauldrons as part of it's armour and some kind of device on it's right hand that shot out orbs. It too, was quick and nimble, using different weapons under its arsenal. While Dex herself just observed the fight from afar.

A few close calls almost ended up with me losing a limb, or worse...we were lucky that they were slow and I had a few bits of eye contact with the Witch who was donning a massive smile. I'm not entirely comfortable with that expression but she oozed confidence I wish I had.

It was then, yet again another monster appeared in the middle of the courtyard as a it came from above.

It was a massive ball with a myriad of tentacles. Was this Mora's realm still perhaps? It spoke with the Witch in a strange language. It was only then I could get a better at her. She was pretty much what Dex described her to be. In weird garbs and had short black hair and spectacles.

"Only thing worse than tentacles are tentacles that move." She commented dryly as she adjusted her glasses with her. She then turned to us, me, Tera and the orange armoured woman.

"But I could entertain my new friends here. Show them the grand finale!"

It was now dodging gigantic loose limbs and for some reason giant fireballs. I had my work cut out for me. I gripped Rahkes tightly, then felt the ground rumble beneath me. Instinct told me to summon the wings, as did Tera. Dex herself was forced to jump off as well, as she snatched the Orange armoured woman and ran off somewhere.

The island was split into many pieces as a whirlwind surrounded the beast. Upon closer inspection, would could see the tentacles coming out of what looked like faces. Ugh...I'd take Mora any day, honestly.

But the beast took its attention to the Witch who jumped from platform to platform while it swung its limb at her. Tera and I had a hard time getting through the strong winds, but we couldn't leave the witch alone.

More of the angels popped up, the smaller and the tinier ones. Tera and I agreed that we both had to fight them off, to prevent them from reaching the Witch. These guys, I could deal with. I checked on her every so often, seeing that she had cut limbs as they disappeared into blood and viscera. Much like the smaller angels any time I got to slice them.

Then I saw Dex atop a smaller platform nearby, holding and throwing a small white and red ball in her hand. She closed her eyes and threw the ball, which opened to a massive flash of white. Out came a white dragon like creature. Dex then jumped into the air and landed on it's back. The creatures raw was more soothing that any other dragon, not to mention it's skin was oddly smooth. It's form was very strange indeed. Dex rose her arm and pointed in our direction. The dragon opened it's mouth and fired out a barrage of a wind based power with a blue glowing beam which decimated a bulk of the forces. It reminded me of Sotrahkun but somehow...it didn't have a standard dragon design that I'm used to. Or at least, try to get used to. I can't believe I said that.

It was then we saw the witch jump on a smaller platform, seeing the giant ball shaped beast had been...well, it just was literal bloody sphere by this point. The Witch performed a strange dance and created a portal, with, could you believe it, her hair. She chanted a spell prior, then out came a massive black, demonic lizard beast which caught it in its mouth, then preceded to eat it. If I wasn't sick before, I was sick now.

We relegated to another floating island as the battle finished, as the Witch blew a kiss to the beast as she un-summoned hers

"See how much fun that can be?" She worded, she then looked at me.

"Especially you, but you can't be tired already?"

She certainly had this air about her. I watched as Dex flew her dragon down and jumped off, only to land flat on her face. I winced, but she got up and withdrew her dragon mount and ran up to us and panted.

"Uh...I'm sorry Ma'am, but I was sent to find you." Dex puffed out.

The woman was bemused.

"Oh have you now little one?" She prompted.

Dex then went to her bag and hastily shuffled through it, tongue sticking out and all. She then pulled out an envelope, then went down on one knee and lowered her head, raising her hands to present the papers to her.

"My Masters wanted me to give this to you, Bayonetta." Dex stated.

Bayonetta and I exchanged glances. I simply shrugged, having no real connection to the girl at all.

"My name does get around these days. Let me see." The Witch said as she took the envelope.

She opened it and her eyes scanned through the text.

"This...is an invitation to a...tournament?" Bayonetta worded back to Dex.

The young lass nodded and grinned as she got back up, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yes! I sincerely hope you consider!" Dex pleaded.

It was then Tera tapped my shoulder and ushered me to walk wit her as Dex and the Umbra Witch talked.

* * *

"You still have no clue on what's going on here..." Tera put forth.

That's putting it mildly.

"Aye, but it's not any of my business anyway." I told her.

I've met many strange people, but people I learn quickly not to mess with.

"I'm the same. Although, I'm here on duty as well. By my uh...superiors. Like Dex. But we're not connected, if that's what you're thinking." She said.

I was ready to believe anything anyone told me. The crazier, the more bizarre...the more truth there was to be had.

"But they're getting me to investigate the holes between space time weakening so much. I'm hunting down a source that's causing it. Firstly, it lead me here to what Dex tells me is called Paradiso."

So much for it being Aetherius. Still could be. I'd rather not think about it, if I could.

But Tera did explain that she was from Skyrim like me and that meeting up with Dex and the Realm-Walker definitely wasn't a coincidence.

"So you're Brynjolf huh?" Tera reiterated.

"You know the Realm-Walker too?"

She further went on to explain she got stuck her by her superiors, but they had known the Realm-Walker for some time, saying she helped found their organisation.

"She's one of you?" I asked.

I had to know.

"She's not...she's just..someone who knows who holds what power." Tera replied.

"The Current Daedra War was a concern of ours, but there's some dumb ass plot to do, uhhh, I have no idea what, by a third party thats insistent on causing trouble for us all."

If I do put two and two together, that could be that voice that was talking to us before we got here.

Someone Diga wouldn't mention.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're meddling all of this too, I mean, we're running out of time to find someone." I told her.

Tera blinked.

"Yeah...now that you mention it. My superiors did order me to find someone by the name of Petra." She said.

How did...never mind.

"Petra? Well, I think we were destined to meet Tera..." I told her.

She froze for a bit, before she sighed.

"Man, I'd thought I'd be on this mission on my own. Glad I'm not." She commented.

"I mean, my superiors are weird enough on their intentions as is, I mean, if you're looking for her as well. I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you why we of all people are after her."

I think I knew the answer.

"If it's the same reason, I know." I said.

Tera's eyes widened.

"Oh? Okay then. Daedra hunting her and her unborn. Vast potential in their blood. And I mean vast." She explained.

So I've been told. I wonder if she knows I'm the father.

No sooner than later, the Realm-Walker shows up, with her impeccable timing.

"Right, so I've got her location. I'm certain this is the last realm we need to visit. However, I may need to make a few things noted. Especially you Bryn." She stated.

"I'm all ears." I said. I'm curious more than anything, but I've been surprised before.

"This...realm. Isn't like any other you visited so far. I might get you to Adapt to this world faster than you might think. It's not as simple as clothing or weaponry. I need you to change your entire...biological construct." She revealed to me.

A what now?

"Woah, ma'am, you're gonna shapeshift him? In what?" Tera queried.

"Shapeshifting? Sounds right up my alley." Commented Bayonetta, who became intrigued with our discussion.

The Realm-Walker grinned. I'm honestly gonna either hate it and I'm just going to be extra cautious. Knowing how Bayonetta fights or from what I've witnessed, she'd seem the type to embrace it.

"If you're willing to help that is." Diga stated.

"Don't fret, I have a sound plan. But first, we nay need to visit the normal, human world here. We have a facility to find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacled Monster: http://bayonetta.wikia.com/wiki/Iustitia  
> Orange Armoured Thing: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Samus_Aran  
> White Dragon: https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lugia_(Pok%C3%A9mon)


	13. Entwined Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra struggles to come to terms with her previous life, although their solution comes from an unsuspecting source.

 

If I were to accept her as me, how would I do it? She's someone was once was and never will be again, yet she survives. Fascinating. Maybe she was the source of my anger and frustrations, boring in my mind as a semblance of never feeling at peace, always on the road, hunting for meaning in my life. She's got a whole set of skills on her own and I can learn those, I just have to know how. But...I wonder, if I die and am reborn once more or I can recall everything I need to. To fight. To win. It was like talking to a long lost sister, but at the same time, it was looking into a mirror, a different world with different paths taken.

"Sheo's plan. I don't understand if it's going to work." I expressed.

Thief Petra donned a massive grin.

"Killing the Emperor. Definitely sounds more like an Assassin of the Dark Brotherhoods duty."  
She stated.

"There...may be a logic to it though."

Logic from a Madgod?

"Does sound like their job doesn't it?" I agreed.

"Unless...they plan to place my child as Emperor or Empress or whatever."

Thief Petra pursed her lips

"I can see why you come to that conclusion. But there's something else that supports that." She said.

There always is.

"I don't think you know the truth about Brynjolf. About his lineage. I told you how he was the son of a Loremaster and linked to the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. But I didn't tell you he was related to Tiber Septim through that Loremaster."

I did a double take. Brynjolf was a Septim? What? This goes beyond all logic from what I've read and all that I'd read through out the years. Nothing short of impossible.

"Well that changes things." I said, understating the situation. But at the same time, trying to rope it all in.

A lot of the issues that stem from this suddenly make more sense. But why is Thief Petra telling me this? Why am I only learning this now? Do the other Princes know? Did Sheogorath know? Did Mora know?

Does Brynjolf know?

"Please don't blame Brynjolf for this." She urged.

"He's not exactly in a position to reveal any of this info. He remembers. But without much else to back up, he can't do anything with it without risking his own life. And yours."

I suddenly feel horrible. I feel a terrible wave that courses right through me. I'm so...sorry. Even after what she had told me before the amount of sacrifices he made to save me. Even after hearing the amount of trauma he went through as I...tried to off myself apparently. I could scarcely believe it, but with the Thief Me here. I could...sense it. It was something that definitely happened. Or at least, within my own subconscious, could accept such a event that may have occurred.

I needed to speak with him. I want to speak with him. Looking at Thief Petra, I know...my heart believes it now...or at least accepts a part of it. A part of the mess I created. It was my fault.

"I've never even considered his feelings in all of this. I really am a bad person..." I cried out.

The Thief disagreed.

"You're not. I'll admit not all that we do is not considered good in the slightest. Some of that is negligible in the long run. We have the power to fix this though. We need to ensure that we do...isn't going to negatively impact the world as a whole. If killing the Emperor is necessary, then...we must follow orders to survive it seems." She explained.

Follow orders to survive.

Not just me. But for everyone.

She walked up to me until mere inches were between us.

"We have the power to change things. Change lives, change futures, change ourselves. I want you to take me into your heart, so you know where you stand. I can't promise it will be painless."

Never is.

She then turned to see someone else who had joined the party. Someone small I hadn't seen before. A pink being. She wasn't human, but some kind of...beast creature but had a humanoid stance.

She wore odd clothing I didn't recognise. But I acknowledged her (at least going her design it seemed like a she? I could be wrong) but she had these...large, great green eyes.

Although her face fell as she looked at us. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The floor became black and white tiles and the sky was just filled with dark clouds, tumbling in before the storm arrived.

"I'm so sorry, but I heard your voices...I uh...I wanted to see who was talking. Am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

Thief Petra and me separated. We looked at one another, then I walked up to her.

"No. Not really. Do you know where we are?" I asked.

The girl looked around, trying to suss out such a question.

"I don't know either. Last thing I know was I was relaxing then I'm suddenly in here. But I have opened my eyes a few times to feel pain then I'm back here again. I think we're..asleep?" She worded, her voice nervous.

A dream?

My mind was disconnected from my body. No wonder. I remember being on Solstheim.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She gave me a faint smile.

"Amy. Amy Rose." She answered.

A pretty name.

"I'm Petra, this is also Petra. Uh...it's uhh...complicated..." I explained.

Thief Petra grinned. As Amy was left scratching her head.

"Nice to meet you both. You don't seem so bad. Which is a relief." Amy continued.

We talked for a bit, knowing more about each other. Amy was a Hedgehog (what ever in Oblivion that was) who had been fighting in some kind war to prevent the worlds end. We were too. Although, it was clear this was not the same war we were fighting.

"You know how I was talking about Diga earlier?" Thief Petra asked.

"She'd know more about this stuff. Where we truly are. Another world."

Diga...yeah...that woman who tried keep me on High Hrothgar...

"You guys know Diga too?" Amy questioned.

We both nodded, although Thief Petra knew more about her than me at this point. I was in the dark. Totally in the dark.

"Why am I not surprised? Thief Petra commented.

"She helping you too?"

Amy nodded. Diga had strange friends indeed.

"She's a strange person." She said, mirroring my thoughts.

"I wish she was here too."

What ever Diga's end goal. Was it good? Bad? Thief Petra claimed she did assist them in other times. But you never are able to get a good answer out of her? She's the type that would answer broad questions with a closed answer. Sigh.

Though one of the things I recall from earlier. Running through numerous realms before being captured. I met up with a woman with maroon lipstick, her eyes a faded jade, long brown hair and often red or garnet clothing I can't remember which. Not the same one, Marianna, but another who seemed to have a glint of evil in her eyes.

"The woman that brought me here." I said.

"Do you know her?"

I described the woman in question to which, Amy's eyes went wide.

"Lilith." She gasped.

"General Lilith of Abbadonia's Army. Of course. I sort of know what she wants with me, but you..it can't be good, I know that for sure."

General Lilith? Abbadonia? No clue of familiarity entered my mind.

"She's obscure to us as much as Diga is." She continued.

"But if she's like every other bad guy I know, they're either trying to take over the world or they're trying to destroy it."

Sounded like the Thalmor.

"Lovely." I said sarcastically.

"How are we gonna get out though? I mean, if this is our minds talking, then where are our bodies?"

Thief Petra rubbed her chin.

"Amy being here may indicate we're in the same area. A magical field may bind us. Or we're spiritually powerful enough to connect with one another." She suggested.

I only know about a touch of magic. Thief Petra's experiences made her...opened mind to such ideas that I would generally have either no clue or would just shut down in an instant.

"I'd depend on Sonic to set us free. Surely he'll know we've gone and I'll know he'll come find us." Amy claimed, feeling hopeful.

Who was Sonic?

"Sonic?" I muttered

Amy appeared stunned.

"You don't know Sonic? He's a hero! Wow you're really not from here are you?" She said, if offended by our ignorance.

"Sorry Amy." Said Thief Petra.

"It appears we're not I'm afraid."

Amy then just smiled. She was a warm character who appeared to have much more faith in her hero. I wonder if Bryn would do the same.

 _You all seem to place deep love in those you deem your protectors._... a voice whispered.

Amy and I appeared confused, although Thief Petra put on an immediate scowl.

"Lilith..." She muttered.

What?

_Petra and Amy...you're both very similar. Two different worlds apart and yet you still depend on these...men to save you. You're strong yet, you cannot figure out the puzzle ahead you...this...little project I've put together, a small test if you will..._

Amy shivered in fear.

_Diga Arch-Fire won't reveal secrets to me. Surely, I have my own...secrets about her._

_I know a lot about her. How she's never told you the whole truth. Though the Petra of the Extinct Timeline knows of what I speak...it is but Amy and the others who side with her, that are bound in a lie that they cannot escape from. It was but her that trapped them in this nightmare they roam._

Amy furrowed her brows in anger.

"Hey! We know you serve Abbadonia! How do we know she's not the one telling you to say these lies?" She called out into the void.

Though Thief Petra had other ideas in mind.

"What? I know she's Dragonborn. Sotrahkun already revealed that to me." She said.

Amy looked at Thief Petra strangely. I never...even...what?

Thief Petra then looked at me.

"Petra, the stories I've told you so far...I'm not hiding anything from you." She stated, her tone dead serious.

I was confused beyond all belief. This woman...was a Dragonborn like me...and Miraak? Was she from another time as well? I felt ill. Amy was deeper in thought that I realised.

" _I still need information about the core Amy Rose. Don't forget that. As soon as I figure out where Delta is as well...perhaps freedom is closer than you think. None of you will know that obviously. You'll be stuck here for eternity...until you give me the key to save yourselves. I'll leave you to consider my generous offer._ "

Lilith wanted something but none of us had clue about what is. Especially this core or who this Delta was. Amy was just as perplexed. While we could wait until Bryn or this Sonic character could save us, we were on our own.

"She keeps asking about this Core. Says it's the key to this world or some nonsense." Amy commented.

"Don't ask me on who Delta is though."

Thief Petra sighed.

"She's after some impossible things, I can tell you. I could steal the core if that's what she's intended for me at least." She said.

Or I could smash it.

"But what I don't understand is to you two." Amy pointed out.

"Petra from an Extinct Timeline? What does that even mean?"

Oh boy, that's one that's gonna be a challenge to explain. But Thief Petra explained it much better than I could have. One that used to exist and is basically a sentient form of lost memories, while I was the current, living Petra, trying to suss out what's going on. Amy closed her eyes then reopened them shortly after.

"You both have incredible power." She commented.

"If you need to fuse, I might be able to help. Or...an associate of mine might. I just have to figure out how to get them here though."

Anything at this point would be useful.

"You see, they're a...Dream weaver...if you can call them that. I've fused with them in the past although that's with the help with an object and it was only temporary, something tells me this experience will need to be more permanent."

Thief Petra appeared contemplative, as if she was trying to suss out the details Amy mentioned.

"Indeed." The other me said.

"In aftermath of what had happened in our...well, in my timeline. It will be best for this Petra to...emotionally and mentally comprehend what occurred. To fight back against these ventured forces. To once again, believe in the Light in the Darkness..."

Those words...this Petra is holding back something, I feel it.

"Tell us Amy Rose, how does this normally work..."

She explained how using this one object warranted them to fuse with her friends naturally ability to fuse, but it combined their abilities but only for a short while. How this would work between the two Petra would be anyones guess.

"I'm sorry it's the only idea I have." Amy stated with sadness.

"No...it will do." Thief Petra said sternly.

"We won't have the same abilities or the same object. But a power that can alter and merge two components. I did study a little bit of alteration and conjuration magic in my timeline."

From that little incident where she'd become a Vampire...of course! Though she never liked using magic again after that. Too much hurt connected to them.

"I studied a book now that I recall, that had the most insane spells and you'd never guarantee they'd work, written by an mad mage who wanted to fuse with other mages to become stronger."

Sounds cool, although...

"But we must be in some sort of dream. How will get this to work anyway?" I pointed out.

Amy smiled. I envy her optimisitic outlook.

"Dreams can be manipulated. If you have enough belief, the dream will give it you." She answered.

"Do you remember what the spell entailed?"

I couldn't believe this in actuality. Thief Petra and Amy talked about the ingredients needed to fuse.

But...this could be why Thief Petra was needed. She was...while, a criminal, smart in her own right.

Whether she knew that or not...I'd ingrain it into her head if I had to.

Maybe I will.

Suddenly they created a lab of sorts, thanks to Amy. They worked together to pour in the ingredients together and put them into a bowl. Thief Petra ushered me over, needing a sample of uh...uhh..dream blood?

"You need to believe in this Petra." She said.

I was obviously hesitant. After Vaermina, I didn't want anything to do with the dream world. Ever. Erandur was nice for a Dunmer, but seeing and realising the implications of delving into the most obscure, yet horrible daedric magicks was enough for me to know not to dabble in it.

"The amount of times Bryn and I got up to shenanigans like this...too many to count. I hated it, like you did so...I'm not surprised that you're still weighing it over. But where I had no faith in myself. I had faith in him. For pulling me out from the brink each time. I wouldn't have survived without him."

No. But...I need to do this for myself. I'm not certain about the unborn or Brynjolf himself. But if anything, I absolutely had to do this on my own.

"But we...we need to this for ourselves...we can't always depend on him..." I told her, as I took what ever Lilith said to heart.

Thief Petra nodded in acknowledgement.

"Exactly...this is the reason we need to do this. I need your courage and strength and you need my memories to make sure Brynjolf can depend on you. He's gone through so much for us. We owe him our thanks." She explained.

I've been independent for a long time. Occasionally the voices of others drowned out the voices in my head. The cold voices...the warm voices. Based in the depths of my very psyche, I'd become worried that what I had become and what less than darling quests I had completed were beginning to take their toll on me.

I hated people telling me what to do. I'll understand for certain reasons but the rebellious girl within me never liked it. I had to swallow my pride to allow this to happen.

I took out an imaginary dagger, and pricked the end of my index finger with the point of it, dropping the blood into the bowl.

The essence in the bowl turned an unusually glowing light blue colour. I looked up to see the light reflecting on Thief Petra's face and realised the eyes were shining the same way.

"Reminds me of Aetherium." I commented.

"Extremely rare raw magickal material that the dwarves used."

It brought back the occasion when I met Katria, the ghost who had unfinished business. Her obsession had killed her and she was not going to pass on unless her theories were proven correct.

But Thief Petra looked surprised.

"I've heard about it, but the books never mentioned using Aetherium in the spell, but you're right, it looks like a melted down version of it. Brought on by our blood?" She stated, puzzled as I was.

"Perhaps you're made of the stuff." Amy noted.

"So what's the next part of the spell?"

Thief Petra then quickly grabbed a piece of paper, trying to recall perhaps the chant that was needed? She scribbled down what she knew then gave the paper to Amy.

"I'm surprised I still have the words in my head. I thought I would have forgotten it a long time ago." The other me said.

"We drink the substance while you Amy continue to repeat the words in the chant we're sucessful."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh...we gotta drink it?" I said, a bit iffy about the whole thing.

Thief Petra just donned her small grin.

"It never said that the mages were successful or not. But apparently it calls to Julianos to fuse our souls. But we are of the same soul, different subconscious. I think." She theorised.

"I'm not a hundred percent hopeful like you, but I figure, since it's a dream it'd be easier."

"Especially if you get into lucid dreaming like this." Amy said.

"Manipulating the world around you like you're some kind of Goddess."

We poured the liquid into silver cups as I stared into the eyes of Thief Petra. I could see myself in them, knowing that if this is going to work, I would wear them.

To remember everything.

We clanked our cups together, a toast.

"Bottoms up!" We both called out.

Amy looked at the paper and began to read.

"We call upon Julianos, God of Wisdom and Logic, guide these two souls Petra and...Petra, to become one. They are two sides of the same coin, two halves to make whole, join them in wild fire..."

Amy then repeated the following.

"Petra, accept Petra, Petra, accept Petra..."

I felt a bid odd as my vision started to blur. I could see Thief Petra begin to glow as I grabbed her hands. Her eyes were half-lidded like mine and...I...

I could see...

I saw...

…

…...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Amy is from the Entropy Series. Although this part won't come up until the sequel Chaoskampf reaches this part.


	14. Purgatorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf doesn't like crowds

 

Diga described all the requirements and made sure to alleviate any of my concerns as well as answer any questions I had about the process. She said it wasn't going to be permanent and that she promised to bring me back to normal once we got what we needed.

It was then Bayonetta became interested in our task.

"I've heard of this place from...associates of mine." She explained.

"Word on the streets is that someone is causing quite the ruckus on the cosmological scale and I intend to find out why that is."

Diga offered to take us all, while Dex had to return back to her masters. We had agreed to back to where Bayonetta had heard of the place and within a flash, she had teleported us back to an inn? It had décor that rivalled vampires from what I had seen and behind the bar was a tall, black man, (I shouldn't say Redguard but it reminded me of them) with black spectacles, cleaning a glass.

"Ah Bayonetta, good to see you've brought a party with you this time. Your tab I'm guessin'" He said, greeting the Witch. His voice was deep and weary and the air around him had less than saintly vibes.

She stood before him with a smile on her face.

"My entourage and I are not going to be here long sadly, Rodin." She said.

"Just here for a quick catch up."

He prepared drinks in ways I've never seen people prepare drinks before. Could teach Vekel a thing or two the way he moved and swung cups around. I guess parlour tricks are good n' all, but is the drink actually...good?

We sat around and spoke for a bit. If I could be honest, I felt right at home here. It definitely felt like a tavern for Rogues and going by Rodin's and the Witches vibes, they didn't exactly cry innocent in all of this. Especially with her sultry attitude.

"Sounds like you've bitten off more than you can chew." Rodin commented.

"Monsters after a woman who's sealed in another dimension. That's more like Bayonetta's day job."

Good to know that's a normal thing in some worlds.

"Your little kitten Luka was lookin' into a company called Aperture Laboratories, which our buddy Enzo has done jobs in the past. A research facility that'd been diggin' deeper than they should have."

Looking at Diga, she made a face, knowing who this company exactly is.

"Figures they'd have a branch here too." The lass commented.

"What could they possibly want with the realm we're looking into?"

"I know of a demon that's lingered there for many years. Thousands even." He responded.

"Some drama I don't give a shit about. I know they relay communications there and have been involved in some heavy stuff. You're best to talk to the staff there. Or...do things our way there. Especially if they're not willing to share."

The facility wasn't far from here. Diga gave Rodin some coin for the drinks. Which weren't bad at all from their sweet, yet sharp flavour. I need to know the recipe so I can get our guys to get some.

In all seriousness, we thanked Rodin for his assistance and made our way to the Laboratories.

Diga wasn't looking forward to it, however. She had this scowl on her face that refused to budge. Bayonetta on the other hand...

* * *

This place wasn't too dissimilar to the Commonwealth, although it was much newer and different than I anticipated. Large machines that took people around on the roads. I swallowed and felt a bit anxious. The sun itself was setting, going behind some of the taller buildings.

"Don't like crowds?" Tera asked me.

We walked around town to find the Labs. Bayonetta looked like she was searching for something else while she spoke with Diga.

"No. I don't. How do you get this many people? This place is massive." I replied.

I must admit I don't like huge groups of people. Even when presenting my false goods to them, the looks on their faces indicated they knew I was up to something. I don't normally care about they think about me but for them to stare at me like that, for some odd reason, always felt a bit unnerved.

"I don't like crowds either." Tera stated.

"I was taught by the Arch-Mage that with some of the realms we visit aren't going to coincide with our expectations of how reality should be. The Realm-Walker knows that better than anybody."

I was curious as what had her riled up though.

"Diga knows about the Labs I see. What's her history?" I asked.

Tera looked at the woman and made face as they walked. I know she was once Dragonborn, that something had changed her to be this way.

"Aperture Laboratories has been sighted in a massive amount of realms. They've developed a piece of equipment known as the IDNHHPD...stands for Inter-Dimensional Non-handheld Portal Device. It's a gate way to other worlds basically. I suspect what we need will be inside." Tera replied.

"She doesn't like to talk about the subject much. There's some obvious sore spots of course."

It shouldn't be my business anyway. But I couldn't help but be curious.

So many questions still left unanswered.

* * *

Soon after we came across a large gated facility. Namely, you could see the huge Aperture sign on the top. I could probably get in there, no problem. It was getting darker therefore, easier to infiltrate without being seen.

Though Diga pulled me aside and slammed me against the wall without warning.

"Look, I know you're probably thinking of using your skills here, no problem." She said.

"But things are different here. They have things called cameras you see, that will alert the alarms the moment they spot you. So I don't want you to be all, yeah definitely easy peasey. I assure you, it's the opposite."

Aye, always a catch. She dropped me down, then looked at Bayonetta.

"Cameras? They can't spot you in Purgatorio." She said.

"Normally how I deal with the issue. I can't guarantee freedom from harm however."

Purgatorio?

I watched as she spun a circle with a finger to creature a huge symbol and ushered us towards with a few strokes of her fingers. I exchanged glances with Tera who went first. She jumped in unceremoniously. I then looked at Diga who blinked twice and went in without any issue.

"Last call for passengers!" Bayonetta called out.

I sighed. Another one for the books. I walked up to it and closed my eyes and entered.

I reopened to see...nothing had changed. I saw the others here as Bayonetta came after me. I was disappointed somewhat. Although upon glance, I could see figures walking down streets nearby, but it was like I could see right through them.

"We're all here? Good. Let's get moving!"

We all jumped the fence with no effort and entered the facility. I was cautious to seeing odd sights I'd never thought I'd come across. But with the Witches help, no one could see us at all. I could see Tera having fun waving her hand in front of a face of one of the workers. Heh...it worked after all.

But this place as huge. Long corridors and hundreds of rooms and...labs I was guessing. We followed Diga around. She must have been familiar with it. But the way she walked with heavy stomps, it was enough to still make people here or feel what she was doing, even as we even walked through people on our way to where ever we had to go.

There were few places where Diga had no problems opening doors. Some of them even opened on their own. I almost jumped every time someone spoke, which Tera told me it was just the loud speakers which spread across the whole place. I'll never fully grasp society here.

But the deeper we got, the more security we came across. We must have gotten closer, until we saw a guard get slammed across the floor by an unknown force. Diga squinted as she examined the situation, until the guard started to scream as what I saw to be...ice magic poured on him, freezing the man to death. Literally.

"We're almost there...come on..." A voice called.

"I didn't mean you should have killed him, Jesus." Called another.

We all stopped in our tracks as two men came in our direction. They looked similar, almost like brothers.

"I know one of these cool cats." Commented Bayonetta.

"No idea who Jack Frost is though."

"I do." Said Tera.

She ran up to one of them, namely the one without the scarf, though even if we could see them on the whole, he looked more menacing that the other one with the odd scarf.

"Haha...I bet you can't see me!" She called out, playing around one with one of them.

"I recognise the voice anywhere." He said.

"Tera I know you and your infamous hoarde of invisibility potions."

Next thing we knew was a barrier showed up all around us, Bayonetta responded by pulling out her guns immediately.

"We've been invited it seems." The Witch claimed.

"Bayonetta is that you?" Called out the other man.

"Hah. Chesire, of course you're here. Just be a patient young man and wait until we're done yes?"

More of those golden monstrosities, angels, appeared to fight us. Again we were forced to combat them to move forward. What did it mean though? That they came from this place? I'm adding this onto my list numerous questions to ask when I remember to ask them obviously.

We took them out quickly, as Bayonetta blew a kiss spell against the seal on the barrier, freeing us from the bind.

We went into a small room so we could talk about the situation. Bayonetta brought out us all out, so we could have a better glimpse of the men we'd encountered.

They looked like brothers, although one of them was...Chesire? Or Luka, as he came to be properly called.

The other? He looked familiar as he seemed to know Tera. He was in roguish gear, something you'd seen from our world. But he had longish light brown hair and piercing blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow. The lad...he had to have been a mage. His name, Lyndall, didn't strike any chords though.

"I gather we're all here for same thing." I noted.

Lyndall looked at me strangely though. While it wouldn't be the first time, his was far worse than any other.

"I'm not surprised you're wrapped up this too Bayonetta." Luka said.

"Apertures been doing naughty things recently."

"So's Lyndall, it seems." Tera said, as she winked at the man.

"You've gotten orders as well?"

Lyndall crossed his arms, then looked at Diga.

"Aperture's namely a means to end for half of our problems. I've been ordered to get in and out to retrieve Petra and bring her back to the Arch-Mage." He explained.

"Luka has been so kind in helping me find what I need."

Luka nodded.

"This is far beyond what you'll find with the Trinity of Realities. Although Lyndall won't tell me more, finding alternate worlds and dimensions is bound to be worth investigating." He said.

Though I'm wondering what they want with Petra.

"What could your Arch-Mage possibly want with her?" I asked. I was getting to the point where I wanted straight answers and I even glanced at Tera too.

"Petra needs to be protected from the Daedra and any other who wish to exploit her. The Nest of Val'Kyne is the only place where they can't touch her." He answered.

Another group who want to keep her secluded. I wanted to know if it was better than Fort Dawnguard or the Throat of the World. Much better than Solstheim, that I can guarantee as much.

Tera sighed.

"There goes our secret Lynd, you buffoon!" She called out.

Lyndall grunted as he glared at her.

"There's no point in keeping secrets Tera. They deserve to know." He said in response.

"I don't care what Arch-Mage Alveri thinks. I'm sure Diga doesn't give a shit either."

We looked at the Realm-Walker who was being unusually quiet throughout it all.

"We can argue about who knows what. Our goal is getting to the Gate Way to find out where Petra is located and we know where she is." Diga said.

"His World. The Hedgehogs World."

Lyndall's eyes widened.

"Shor's Bones, what? How did she end up there?" He said, genuinely stunned.

"That place is falling apart and fast."

Diga scratched her head.

"You-know-who." She answered.

Tera chuckled.

"Her? Is that where she's been hiding?" She questioned.

Lyndall grunted again and looked at me

"Her name is Lilith." He revealed.

"These idiots prefer not say her name out of fear."

"Who's Lilith?" I asked.

"Lilith Johnson works for Aperture, she's the daughter of Cave Johnson, the CEO. There's been rumours of her diving in the dark arts." Luka replied.

"She's not an Umbra Witch, but going from employee reports, she's very...creepy."

Diga shifted uncomfortably. It's rare to see her like that. Lilith must have done something pretty bad to warrant that reaction.

"Aperture studies all types of sciences even supernatural. Though I think Lilith is the vindicator of that department." He continued.

"She best be cautious lest she fall into a hole she can't get herself out of." Bayonetta warned.

"No..." Diga interrupted.

"She'd be the one who created the hole to begin with."

She's...something else entirely then.

"I've got contacts in the Hedgehog's World, saying she's working on different projects. Though Lyndall is correct. That world is crumbling. We need to get to Petra before it's too late."

The plan was to go into the Portal, infiltrate a facility, get Petra and find our way back to Solstheim. Or least, Mundus in general. I'm in over my head, but it's a goal that even Petra herself can attest to.

But Diga's plot involved me adapting to that world proper. As well as Tera. Bayonetta offered to come as well, seeing that we may need the fire power if this Lilith was as powerful as they implied. I'm not going to argue with that.

Luka had gotten the location of the portal device. To which Bayonetta then promptly threw us all into the other realm without warning. We made a deal to make our way towards the portal.

But we'd come across more angels. Diga protected Luka, a non-combatant, while the rest of us fought off the hoardes of angels that impeded our way.

Finally we got a giant room with lots of cords and cables lying everywhere, going from Diga's prompting.

Bayonetta theorised that Lilith had taken it upon herself to make a deal with the angels, although not in the same fashion as a Lumen Sage would. Luka told me that's a male equivalent to an Umbra Witch albeit with varying and glaring differences. He didn't have to say anymore.

My head was still spinning, aye. I'm hoping this is the last avenue. I just want Petra safe. That's all I really care about. The device was large as Diga went to a odd one next to it, typing on various buttons.

"I'm one of few people who know the codes to access the varying Verses." Diga revealed.

"Or at least how to translate them."

Tera laughed.

"Oh yeah, those damn codes. I'm still trying to find the universe made of money you told me about." She joked.

Diga sighed.

"Tera, that was a joke." She said, her voice monotone.

The young lass fiddled with her blades.

"Suuurre...then tell me about the universe with Mantis Men."

It wasn't long until the Gate Way was opened to us. Diga then walked up to me and pulled on my pendant. She then pulled something out of her armor and attached it to the necklace chain.

"I'm going to control this to ensure that your adaption process will be automatic. Once you enter the gate, it will force a change on you. I'm just gonna warn you, no refunds." Diga explained.

Although Tera was more excited about it then I was.

"Ooo can I choose the race for him?" She asked her.

The Realm-Walker was beyond exasperated.

"No. You'll pick a bug no doubt."

The younger lass stomped her foot in the midst of a minor tantrum.

"Boo." She balked.

"Anyway, Bryn this is going to be great! We'll see you in there!"

Diga went in first, then Tera went in after. Bayonetta waltzed in without hesitation, I then turned to Lyndall and Luka.

"I honestly don't know if I should be a part of this." Luka said, echoing my mind.

Lyndall sniffed at him.

"Then don't be. I'll stay with Brynjolf." The lad stated.

"You keep doing more research. We will be back."

It was then Lyndall grabbed my hand and charged us both through the gate.

I hadn't thanked Luka for his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tera Twin-Blades is a Manic Dream Pixie Girl  
> Lyndall is a jerk with a heart of gold.


	15. Hedgehog's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn's gotta get moving, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is going to pop up in Entropy II: Chaoskampf through a Sonic characters eyes. Keep on the look out when I start updating the first fic and posting the new one. It will take a while to get through. Also some of the creatures in this chap I'll put reference pics to if you don't follow the Bayonetta or the Sonic series well enough.

I opened my eyes. Seeing the night sky above me. It was clear and I could see the stars. But even looking at them, something didn't feel right.

I sat up and looked around. It was mostly dirt and dead trees around me. No Diga, no Tera, no Lyndall or Bayonetta. Strange. I wandered around until I found a large building that had been cut into the mountain side. Reminded me of Dwemer ruins.

I'd come across an entrance atop a set of stairs, seeing a creature of blue colour. I don't know if it's anyone I know. I got closer, seeing them banging their hand against the door and occasionally trying to pull it open. I walked up the steps with caution as he was clearly getting angry about not being able to open it.

I'm not one to judge on appearance, but this thing. It was spiky and somehow it's a thing that exists. Tera was right. Or, her Arch-Mage was. Reality is not how we see it here.

He then turned to me, looking at me with his big eyes, surprised to see me there.

"Having a bit of trouble opening that lad?" I queried.

The thing smiled at me and crossed his arms.

"Yeah a little." He replied.

"Normally, I'd use a little brute force, give it a spin dash but it ain't budging. I've run around the place and this is the only one that doesn't require a card to read. But it has a classic lock on it. But I have no lockpicks."

I almost froze. Hey Bryn, this is something you know for sure you can do. I pulled out a few lock picks out of my pocket and went to the lock itself.

"Allow me." I said with a smirk.

It wasn't hard to pick, as it only took me a few moments, then pulled the handle and opened the door.

The thing nodded.

"Thanks man, I owe you one. By the way, why are you here? Were you sent by the Supreme Commander?" He asked me as we walked inside. It was a storage room.

I had no idea who that was.

"No. I came in with a different group but we got split up." I said. How and why I have no idea. I should expect such random occurances anyway.

"I came to find someone. Although you haven't seen a lass with brown hair and bright blue eyes have you?"

"Nope sorry bud." He replied.

"You think she might be trapped here?"

I think? No. I know. She has to be. I'm tired of traversing through different worlds. I can smell her scent somehow. Now who's the creepy one?

"Aye. I've had a rough day. So we've tracked her down to this site. No idea what I can expect though. I'm Brynjolf by the way." I said as I lent out my hand. No point in making further enemies, especially ones I can avoid.

"Pleased to meet ya Bryn, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said as he shook back.

What in Oblivion was a Hedgehog?

"I'm looking for someone too. Sounds like we got a kidnappin' ring here."

Glad I wasn't the only one coppin' the blows of searching lately.

* * *

 

We agreed to search together, although Sonic was of an overly enthusiastic sort. I had to tread carefully of who I could trust. For all I know he could have been the one who took Petra for this mysterious being, just like how Prolg worked for them and he could have been leading me to my death.

For some strange reason, I felt I could trust him. I've never met anyone of his kind before. Was it his stench? That was another thing. My sense of smell had greatly improved for what ever reason. Ever since I came to his place, my senses had changed dramatically.

There wasn't anyone around, although Sonic and I kept hearing gunshots as we dodged thin air as the noises cut close to our ears. We couldn't see anything alongside these long hallways, except chairs and pot plants being destroyed in the process.

But the sound of the shots were so distinctive. That it could be one person.

Sonic and I moved faster, however we then came across a dead end. The noise got louder and louder as they got closer. Then...it was silent.

"Pop goes the dead angel." A voice called out, although it was very muddled.

I could see a ring symbol being formed in front of us and out came a familiar tall woman with black tight clothes.

"Bayonetta lass, scared the Oblivion out of me." I commented.

She looked at me strangely with a cocked eyebrow, then grinned.

"Brynjolf! I didn't realise it was you being that cute little fox boy." She noted with a slight giggle.

Fox Boy?

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

She pulled out a mirror from...her hair and shone it in my face. I looked like...Sonic? Except...I had dark red...fur? I was wearing a smaller version of my Thieves Guild gear but..that's not even the most ridicilous part.

I had a tail!

Sonic was left confused at the notion of me questioning my looks.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here? I need to find my friend."

We made sure it was safe to talk as Sonic, Bayonetta and I discussed the situation. Bayonetta and the rest of them got separated as well as she was already inside when she knew more of those angelic monster things were in. She'd been fighting them off for a while too, but she did find secret doorways to get around.

Sonic himself was searching for a Pink Hedgehog, namely Amy while we discussed Petra as well. That the leader of this facility was a woman going by the name of General Lilith. Or a Demon.

No wonder this place was so weird. Only a demon could conjure something up so strange and unorthodox.

But...I figured, what I had become...which I told Sonic I was originally a man, that I had adapted to this place. He understood completely and noted he'd used the technology before.

"I had seen a few signs on my way in. This Lilith uses of magic seals around the place. I don't understand how she got Angels under her thumb." Bayonetta commented.

"But going from what Luka said, she was a daughter of a very well known scientist from my world. Don't be surprised if she's somehow coaxed them in working her for in a very domineering way. I've seen them working for different parties before."

It was clear that we couldn't go any further, until Bayonetta made the suggestion to go into Purgatorio again.

"Now that you mention it, this wall doesn't exist in this dimension." She stated.

"She's made us one interesting maze indeed."

I cared little for puzzles or tricks. But if it was the only way to move forward, then count me in.

Bayonetta recreated the portal for us to enter and as we got inside, she was correct. It wasn't much different from the normal realm, other than floating platforms. It got both the Witch and the Hedgehog more excited than me.

We jumped up the platforms and there was a strange vibe about the place. It was closer to Paradiso than she liked, recalling an incident she had to solve that had basically the same scenario and aesthetics. Not a pleasant memory, from what I heard from her tone of pure disdain.

But as soon as the feathers started to drop, my mind went to Sotrahkun again, but this time it wasn't. It was Paradiso again instead. And more angels to fight.

The three of us took on hordes of the monsters of all different shapes and sizes. Bayonetta had fire power from a distance, Sonic had his hit and run tactics and I jumped around using my sword to find weak spots. It was damned messy and there were even more feathers scattered than before.

We came across a stone door which Bayonetta slammed open with a drop kick. We'd come across a large ocean of water, which Sonic shirked at. Her scent was across the distance, I just know it.

"Ehhh...can we turn around and find another way?" He requested.

"I could fly you over if you want." I offered.

He must have stood there for a minute staring at me with stunned looks, trying to wrap his head around my words.

"Uh...Sonic?" I said, trying to get his attention.

He shook his head to snap out of it, then looked at Bayonetta who smiled.

"I have my methods. Surfs up!" She called out.

She then went over to the water and froze a part of it, then shaped it with her guns to create her own board. Sonic grinned.

"Cool trick!" He praised in awe.

Bayonetta winked at him as she jumped on the ice board.

I must be out of my mind.

I flew up as Sonic jumped up and grabbed my hand and we were on our way. He muttered something about my wings before he remained quiet. I don't think he expected a fox to fly?

Bayonetta kept her pace. However she squinted, as if either seeing or sensing something. All of a sudden she leaped up at us both, pulling us down as she dragged us across. It was then something massive emerged from the water. Another angelic monstrosity but this had been the biggest I'd have ever seen. It was almost dragon in nature with it's wings, claws and tail.

"Sapientia? Haven't I killed you twice already? Heh...I'm ready for round three, how about you?" She called out. (1)

Bayonetta instructed us on how to kill the angel. It had legs that fired rockets out of them and they were it's weak points. She rode to one side while I continued to carry Sonic, who'd told me he'll spin dash on the points, what ever that meant and to make sure I catch him as he bounces back.

I took a deep breath and went into it.

* * *

The fight was long and difficult. I almost missed catching Sonic several times but I never gave up in doing so. But I noticed those two were having the time of their lives, laughing as the angel screamed. Mildly disturbing, as it reminded me of Petra of old when ever she went into her Dragonself. Gods, that was always terrifying to see.

It made me think though.

Is the reality that others live in? Where the crazy and absolutely insane to us is considered normal by their standards? I thought planes of Oblivion, places like those and that of the Daedra were all that were to be in points. Sheogorath must be looking down and enjoying the show too.

I know that this warrants a reality check for myself, but for Petra too. If for where ever she is, she's coping and she's safe.

Sapientia was almost down as Bayonetta prepared her summons, when we disturbed by another flash of light. Another white creature. Something that I'd swear you'd only see come from Oblivion come into view. I could scarcely describe it. Bayonetta herself was beaming at another angel to kill, but while it did have angelic qualities like it being a light colour, it didn't have the fanciness the armor of the angels had. Sonic looked it in awe. (2)

"What is that?" He questioned.

If I had to describe it, it had a bird like shape. Sapientia turned around, even if it was badly damaged and all you could see was part of it's armour chipped or torn off. The white bird moved its...hands? I couldn't tell. But then it created a huge ball of light and it got bigger and bigger. Bayonetta halted her summons as she took both me and Sonic far from the danger zone as possible and out of harms way as this charge of energy fired at the huge angel and just appeared to swallow it whole. A huge explosion succeeded it, with water bursting absolutely everywhere. I could feel the water splashing everywhere as Bayonetta huddled us in, although close to her busom, way more than I felt comfortable with.

As soon as we were in the clear, Sapientia was gone. Completely. The white creature turned to us, then started to glow brighter it, before it disappeared. I noticed two individuals falling from it.

Sonic gasped.

"Wait...let's go!"

Bayonetta charged forward as I carried Sonic as we flew over. We saw two individuals knocked out in the water, one was like Sonic but with white fur and the other...a purple... cat?

"Silver...Blaze...what in..." Sonic muttered in disbelief.

Bayonetta picked them both up and expanded her board to fit them both on board as we moved forward. While the ocean was vast, we did eventually came across dry land again.

* * *

Sonic was left shocked at the notion of his friends in this state. I didn't want to intrude as he appeared slightly stressed at their condition.

"I have no idea what just happened." He said.

"What was that thing?"

Unfortunately we knew as much as he did.

"What ever it was, it mopped the floor with that beam." Bayonetta noted.

They heard coughing from the cat, namely, Blaze as she sat up, with Sonic's assistance.

"Woah easy there Princess." Sonic stated.

Seeing her here reminded me of Ayisha. I wondered what normal, Khajiit things she was doing right now.

"Sonic..." Blaze muttered. She looked at Silver, who Bayonetta had tended to.

"Silver!"

The Witch let Blaze take care of him. He was still out, but Blaze looked worse for wear.

The discussion came about how Silver and Blaze were experimenting with something known as the Power Fuse Cube, something their Resistance had been working on and that this had been only the first time they'd used it becoming what they called, Neo Solaris. I will never fully understand, nor do I need to. But this was getting us nowhere.

I looked at my finger, realising I still had the Realm-Walkers ring. I was so...focused on everything I occasionally forget that it's there. Probably on purpose by her no doubt.

I scrunched my hand and tried to summon her. Then all of a sudden in pops in a smaller darker red scales. Dragon?

"Diga!" Sonic called out.

What?

The Dragon cleaned her ear and looked around. She then looked at me.

"Oh...woops sorry guys!" Diga called out.

"Sonic! Bayonetta! Brynjolf!" She then checked out Blaze and Silver.

"Oh they tried the experiment I see...bah...the Supreme Commander was getting impatient. Thought this would be the perfect testing ground to try it. Here of all places."

There was an exit that Bayonetta thankfully drop kicked again to open, now we were all out into another large hallway.

* * *

 

Diga explained that when everyone had come through the gate, they were unintentionally dispersed. Though she believes that may have been Liliths doing. Well, she said, her but I knew who she meant now. I wanted to have a stern with her. Alone. But for now, we were running out of time.

"Lass, look, we'll talk with you later right now we need to keep going." I cried out.

"I agree." Said Sonic with a nod.

She shook her head, then nodded.

"Yes. Of course. I was doing some tracking down, like I normally do. But...the place I suspect is quite disturbing and I don't think she...I don't think she'll let us take our people back so easily." She said.

Nor do I expect her to. She sounds like a real nasty piece of work.

Diga ended up calling for Chell, who then sent Blaze and Silver back to the Shield of Aetherius to recover while the rest of us kept moving.

Thankfully, it won't take much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: http://bayonetta.wikia.com/wiki/Sapientia  
> 2:http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Solaris


	16. Liliths Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf almost breaks as new revelations come to light.

 

Diga lead us all to the supposed chamber where Petra and Sonic's friend were kept. I had a bad feeling about it, but her scent was definitely getting stronger. So we were getting there, even if I did have to wander around, sniffing like some kind of dog...fox...I was on the fence on this new form. I did get forewarning aye, but still.

But this Lilith, if it was enough to get Diga worried, then logically, I should be even more worried.

But I see Bayonetta there, striding in all her confidence. I'll tell ya, I've never seen Witches with her abilities before. Definitely puts our mages to shame.

"Do we know what Lilith likes to study here?" I asked. This had to be a mystics dream...or if someone was looking to line their pockets, plenty of things to steal.

Diga rubbed her chin. I'd imagine if this was someone like the Realm-Walker herself, they'd have strange interests as well.

"Souls." She answered.

"She's always been curious about souls. Remember the Golden Soul Gem scenario?"

Yes. Of course. Sealing Petra's soul inside of one allowed us to resurrect her, to which I unfortunately had killed her, thanks to the Dragon Priest. I hate thinking about it.

"The place where we get them from, Lilith's been trying to get her hands on the source for what ever reason. The facility looks like it collects the souls first, before she starts her horrid experiments. I have a fair few vague ideas where she might be using them for-"

_**BOOOM** _

A large explosion called their attention as they ran to a source. Sirens almost deafened me as Sonic charged first, being the obvious fastest lad I knew, when we all followed him around.

We came across a locked door that Sonic looked at. We peered through the protective glass, seeing gas everywhere. Diga slammed her hand against the small pad against the wall, instantly opening the door.

We could hear coughing, before seeing a brown cat like creature, similar to Sonic's kind, with light brown hair in a ponytail, light blue eyes...

"Brynjolf..." She muttered

No...it can't be.

She wore black thieves guild gear and had a long tail. Her form and her stance were unmistakeable.

"Petra..." I muttered.

She smiled at me. But it...it was different somehow. Was it her scent? Her...prowess? I'm not certain. The smoke settled, revealing the broken tube Petra must have been confined in. Bayonetta commented that she reminded her of a Panther or Mountain Lion. She then looked at Sonic.

"Wait, you're the one she was talking about." Petra exclaimed.

"You must be Sonic."

The lad nodded as he looked at Petra strangely.

"Yes...she knew you'd be here...quick, she's in another room. Hurry!-"

They were stopped when they heard a series of clapping behind them. All of them turned around as they saw a woman with brownish hair and maroon lipstick, wearing a loose burgundy dress.

"Well done. You found her." She stated.

Diga growled with intensity.

"Lilith..." She murmured.

"Ms. Arch-Fire, glad you stuck around. But as you can see, Miss Doom-Driven here is safer here than she is on her own world." The woman claimed.

Sonic snuffed.

"Doubt it." He said.

She spoke the words of a woman who would always feel like she's in the lead and others just don't know they're losing.

"Mr. Hedgehog please. If you understood for one second of the situation you're in, you'd want to stay in here." She claimed.

"Shut up Lilith." Petra called out. Her voice...it was a tone I've never heard her raise before. It was deep, threatening but oddly tranquil. She wasn't fighting against herself, but she stood there and she stared at the floor.

She then looked up at Lilith, her light blue eyes glowing with such intensity that I was cautious of. Lass, what's going on?

Lilith laughed.

"Ms Doom-Driven, how rude. After I've been hospitable, preserving you here. I wouldn't want the Daedra touching you either. Not until you give birth in your world." She said.

I turned to Diga, who was wary of Petra's sudden change of manner. My eyes widened as her body began to give off sparks.

No I had seen this before. It was an intensity I saw her have when she was fighting hoardes of dragons...

"No...you've been torturing. You've been plotting and planning. Your evil spans far and wide. No more." Petra said cooly.

Her whole body was suddenly cast in bright blue flames as she screamed. She then fired off a massive beam of light, sending Lilith through the wall as it burned a hole in the wall instantly, stunning everyone.

Petra flew up into the air and raced after Lilith, but not before Diga prevented us from leaving by casting a huge barrier around us.

"Now this I did not anticipate." Diga explained.

"That's an intense amount of aetherical magicka. It...explains a few things but by the Gods, it's power is incredible."

"Then why don't we go after her before she destroys everything?" I asked.

Diga strengthened the barrier in response, then looked at Sonic.

"You find Amy. I have two associates hunting her down as we speak. They know to expect you." She said.

Sonic was left perplexed.

"Right...uh...thanks. We'll be back." He called out.

"No...take Amy and leave." Diga commented.

"I'll handle things from here. Go."

She let Sonic out of the barrier as he nodded, charging out of the door as Diga opened it for him.

I was left very irritated and still confused. She turned to us.

"I'm sorry Bryn, I have twenty million other things I'm taking care of right now." She said.

"Sonic needs to do what he has to, while we try and get Petra out of this mess. Bayonetta, we'll need your help."

* * *

We left the area shortly after, going through the massive hole Petra left for us after her attack. It spanned on quite a while, finally reaching a room with a similar Portal device we used before.

Like before, the room was large. Diga explained that Lilith must have prepared for their arrival and causing us to scatter, ending up nearby the portal as a result.

We could see Petra containing Lilith with a strange power, that charged through her arm and encased her in a bubble of sorts.

"Petra." Diga said sternly.

"I'm quite shocked you're able to bind her. Fascinating."

The Realm-Walker ended up being more interested in Petra's power than she was being irritated at the lasses behaviour.

"Isn't this great Ms Arch-Fire?" Lilith said, almost as excited as Diga was.

"Our experiments can create the most beautiful results. Petra the Panther has access the Aetherium Phoenix Egg now!"

What?

"That explains the surcharge of energy. But to utilise the most powerful type of Egg? Why?" Diga asked.

It felt more like Lilith wanted to be in the casing and that she could get out if she really wanted to.

"Sotrahkun has forced me to repeatedly try and find ways to circumvent her changes to the timelines." She revealed.

"I mean, talking with Alduin to get him to change his plans made me realise he was never really creative with his pursuits, I mean, intelligent, but he didn't have much of an imagination."

What? So it was...her?

"I used Alduin to reach into the stars of Aetherius to pluck the first Egg, after reading details about it from your dunmer friend, Trindrale Alveri. It was said to contain an incredible amount of energy to be able to percieve reality outside of time. But the only one that could really utilise it without getting killed, was a Dragonborn. Creatures born from the God of Time himself. But Alduin grew out of control, using the Egg to channel in his forces from the multitude of timelines. I'm not mad, but impressed by his utility. My servant Prolg was also useful in this regard. As Sotrahkun made it impossible to open the gateways the conventional way, for what ever reason she, or somehow she convinced Akatosh to have a convenant with the Mane of the Khajiit. As we couldn't use Petra due to her originally weak magicka reserves as well as her, well, becoming Sotrahkun, Prolg found out through multiple sources that the Mane itself had connections to Aetherius. So we'd given her the egg and opened up the original tears to allow the forces through."

Ayisha...of course!

"We closed the gates without the Egg though. Ayisha never mentioned using this...egg..." Diga commented.

"By that point, Ayisha had been exposed to enough Aetherial magicka that she was able to do it on her own. You are...well, were a Dragonborn. So technically both of you could close it." Lilith explained further.

"She never knew what it was...what it truly was."

So...Lilith was behind everything. Behind Alduin's plot, behind Prolg. Sotrahkun was busy trying to fight against her the entire time, trying to get ahead of her schemes. But one question still lingered.

"Why? Why do any of this?" I asked.

Lilith grinned at me and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" She put forth.

"Diga and I both know that infinite worlds mean potential scenarios can be changed at a near instant. A simple alteration could have a big impact. Our Verse Experiments are just that."

I turned to Diga. These two were similar, but I needed to believe Diga wouldn't just turn things on their head like that.

"My timeline wasn't exactly conventional either." Diga noted.

"I had a Alduin who was controlled by other forces...a facility that had a mind of its own."

"Don't get me started on time travel." Bayonetta said.

"I once had the Left Eye of the World. I was exposed to all kinds of ludicrous notions and tyrannical leaders in the hunger for power and worship. You're no better than any of the Gods I've already met and conquered."

It seems we're all but slaves to it by this point. I felt like the only mortal in the room who'd been in more existences than any of us should have. I looked at Petra who was like she was in a trance. I wanted to know.

"Little, tiny Petra..." Lilith said to her.

"Voice of Sotrahkun. You're my direct link to her. Speak to me Dragon."

It was then Lilith broke through the casing and dropped to the ground and in one swift motion grabbed Petra by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Bayonetta pulled out one of her weapons and aimed it at her.

"Put her down now!" I called out.

Petra choked as her eyes glew once more. Then her body followed suit. Lilith was forced to drop her as she hissed with Petra jumping back to keep her distance. She whisked away her blue flames.

"You will not use me." Petra said, her voice low again. There was no fear, no hesitation.

"No one will use me. You gave me the egg, you gave me the power to bring back control in my life. So...thank you Lilith."

Somehow, that was made much more sinister than I was used to her saying those words. I was...scared of her. The lass I once loved now instilled nothing but fear.

Lilith grew irritated, as she turned a darker red colour all over and burst out into a different form with draconic like wings, but with horns and pure crimson eyes and sharp fangs.

"You will listen to me Sotrahkun. ANSWER ME!" She roared, her voice changed to something more demonic, befitting her new, unseen form.

Petra was vigilant in not giving any response what so ever. She closed her eyes as Lilith grew more and more annoyed at Petra's resistance. Lilith then summoned more of the angels, as the rest of us prepared to attack.

Lilith vanished as we fought the angels off, as did Petra as she used her powers to help us get rid of the monsters. It didn't take us long, until each of them was gone.

"I've never...seen her so frustrated like that before. Sheesh." Diga said, stunned at Petra herself. The Dragon then smiled.

"I'm glad someone made her ticked off. Wow."

I walked up to the lass, who's face was entirely stoic and still. I was worried Lilith had done something. It had to be this Egg thing. I too was tired of people using her and taking advantage of her. All of I've known her for is for that she never wanted any of this. The Petra I knew wanted...wanted for things to go back to normal.

But I deeply feared the Petra I knew was dead and the lass in front of me was nothing more than a reminder of who she once was. But...I loved her still damn it. It hadn't changed. The Egg had to have warped her mind greatly for her to react like this. To change her mentality so much so...

I hugged her tightly and noticed tears running down my face. I quivered as Petra put a hand on my back.

"Petra I am so sorry..." I wept.

"I should have gotten here sooner."

"No Bryn." She said.

"It is I who should be sorry."

"We'll uh...we'll go check up on Sonic and the others. Bayonetta...come with me." Diga said, giving us room to talk.

* * *

There's only so much I could say to her. To say that...what had occurred in the past. Why this had happened. Why...

"I remember everything now." She revealed.

I gasped as I shot back as I left my hands on her shoulders as she stared at me. There was no power in her aetherium eyes. Only...sparks of Petra within them. She was more relaxed and at ease, but I could tell she was sad. But it was pure sadness. It was the type of Petra sadness that...I could still recognise.

"I've been selfish. Not thinking of the consequences of my actions not more than I should have. I'm ready to accept the criticism and punishment for my ignorance, my short-sightedness." She explained, in such, unshaken words.

I could have been angry, but...I was happy she still existed in some way shape or form.

I smiled.

"Lass, I know you well enough...or at least I did know you to make stupid decisions from time to time. I don't think any of us saw this coming. I just...just know what ever you decide to do from now on..."

I couldn't help but release the tears in an onslaught as I fell to my knees. All my fears and anguish, pent up so hard I couldn't help but let it flow out of me. If Mercer could see me now, he'd slap me a new one. But the fact my lass was tormented like this...it hurt harder than I realised. If anything if what Lilith said was true, then it was all because people preferred to mess with more than what they bargained for. I only prayed it for to be over, once and for all. But that's all wishful thinking.

Petra embraced me despite of me weeping like a lost child. It was sweet of her, really.

"You deserve far more than what I had failed to provide." She muttered to me.

"I know you once said you'd love me despite what form I would take and I couldn't get that into my head hard enough and you knew that. You mentioned it enough but my mind wouldn't accept it."

She...I...I did say that. Vampire...dragon...Dragon Goddess...Companion...Walking Panther thing.

"I understand how that feels now. There's a person...their essence...their being. Their mind, their soul...it's much more important than what they're made of. I know the Fox I'm holding right now is the one who saw me that day in the marketplace of Riften. I don't care that it never happened. It's stuck in my memory, crystal clear. I don't want to forget."

My eyes widened. She shifted, so our faces were close to each other as she rubbed my arm.

My heart was pounding like no tomorrow. It was her. My heart knew it. It filled me with nostalgic warmth. She closed her her eyes, then kissed me. It was different in this form, but it was a Petra kiss nonetheless. I returned it.

We parted shortly after as we pressed our foreheads against each other. I breathed heavily, still a bit in the state of disbelief and shock.

"I'll...come home. I want to go home Bryn." She said, breaking the silence.

"I want us to get married, I want to have this child with you and..."

There's that Petra I know and love...as her voice got croaky...sure I love the lass's bouts of confidence. She's talented and gorgeous but she's more than that. There's that, Petra-esque notion that she desires so hard to break through. There's her bravery and her honesty without even her saying the truth. You could always tell.

"Let's go get the Realm-Walker...I don't want to be here in case Lilith comes back." she continued as she shook herself off the nerves.

"Not unless you frustrate her again." I joked.

"Like I frustrate you? Sure. Seems to be a working tactic so far." She responded in kind.

"Oh and Bryn, thank you for finding me."


	17. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra tries to makes sense of her new situation, but finally gets to relax. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun, original parts come in. And where we're officially introducing the Phoenix Mage Society! An original faction of my own creation!

 

I'd...felt..the same yet different. I mean, talking with myself really allowed me to get some introspective. It finally felt like all the pieces of the puzzle had laid themselves into their correct places once again. I am Petra made whole.

A huge wave of emotions overcame me but I ordered myself and I controlled myself...to an extent. But, knowing Lilith had charged me with something so foreign yet familiar...I couldn't help but use it against her. I know this wouldn't be the last time that we'd encounter one another, but now I know I'm a lot stronger than I once was and I was whole for the first time in my life.

I was ready to go home. To go home to reality and deal with everything first hand and be responsible for the issues I've caused. Get the Daedra back in line. Maybe.

Brynjolf and I finally caught up with Diga and the rest as they found Amy. I told Sonic where she was through telepathy. Her wish was to give her location to him and...with my new abilities I was able to fulfil her request.

She was a bit sore from the experience, but she was happy as Sonic held her in his arms. Those two...made me think of Vex and Delvin for some reason. Perhaps I like to pair people up.

I met up with Lyndall, a Snow Fox with white fur and Tera, a Tiger with green and black stripes. I wondered if they were related to the Khajiit. The tall woman, Bayonetta was the only human here and who could forget Diga...well, she was a literal dragon, supposedly.

We said our goodbyes as Diga started up the gate way to head back. I'll miss Amy especially. Bayonetta went first as she had to go back to her realm but not before speaking with Diga to make some sort of deal in case anything else came up. Bayonetta returned to her realm shortly after.

"Woah before we go any further, we need to speak with Petra in private." Lyndall said.

I blinked. Officialness was afoot.

"What's this about?" I asked.

Tera cleared her throat.

"Given the situation with Lilith as well as the current Daedra Wars, it's impeccable that Petra returns to Val'Kyne with us." She said.

Val'Kyne?

Diga groaned.

"Of course Alveri wants to look after them." She whined, as if she expected this to happen.

Lyndall nodded.

"Very much so Ma'am. We need to ensure her safety until after she gives birth. But from what we've seen here, especially, we'll return her once she does." He explained.

"But...there's a little bit...of something due to our nature as Phoenix Mages that we need to explain to Petra in strict confidentiality-"

"Brynjolf can hear it" I said outright.

"He's part of this too. I will not let him sit in the dark."

I hated the secrecy and I did not want Bryn out of the loop, I don't care how important it is. He's the father so he should also have a say. I want him to have his say.

"I think it's best to be explained while we're not in this realm dingus." Tera stated.

Brynjolf went a different way as the Realm-Walker explained that Brynjolf was tethered here like me and set to release his being as he vanished completely as he promised to see me on the other side. I think Diga agreed with me as she forced Tera and Lyndall on their way. She then looked at me.

"Petra, I want you to know." She said.

"I'm sorry."

For her connections to Lilith? For her not warning us earlier? Damn right I was mad.

But...I couldn't be angry for long. For some reason, I saw her reasoning.

"Diga...I...I don't believe you're the bad guy here." I said.

"Lilith just admitted her crimes to us. You were there and you saved me. You and Sotrahkun saved me. Brynjolf saved me. Without any of you, I wouldn't even be here. So I should be thanking you."

Diga hesitated for the moment, then smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

 

Diga cast a spell on me first before my world went dark. It took a moment, until I could open my eyes again. I looked around, seeing the red-headed bastard watching over me with a huge grin on his face. I grinned back.

"Heya Bryn." I croaked, voice hoarse.

I didn't realise how much I missed seeing him until he kissed me.

"Hi Lass. How are you feeling?"

I sat up and swung my legs over to the side of the bed and let them droop over.

"I'm a bit woozy from it all but...I'm okay." I answered.

"What about you?"

He then sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"All the better for seeing your smiling face again." He said, flirtatiously.

I giggled. He always made things okay.

"Oh you charmer!"

We met up with Mari and Azarath again. I'd heard Mari mention something about the Phoenix Mages during our little mission here.

Our point to come to Solstheim was to wait it out there until the baby was born, or at least, that was my interpretation of Sheo's words. I mean, did he know I'd end up remembering everything? It's hard to say. But the Skaal were kind to take me in but the inner...my Dragonborn nature compelled me to help these people. Especially from Miraak, the first Dragonborn.

To hear about him came as a shock, but from what Thief Petra's memories served me, it made sense once I connected all the dots. The Vostahdim Lir that killed Zoklotinhaar.

Miraak had still been unaccounted for at this point and I really, really wanted to solve the problem once and for all, but...

Mari had explained she had spoken to her fellow Mages, Tera and Lyndall and that they were going to take me to the Nest of Val'Kyne, the home of Pheonix Mages. Azarath mentioned he'll look after Skyrim and Solstheim as a whole, until I finally give birth.

We talked in the safety of the building about things, Diga had joined us shortly with Serana after as we discussed the following plans.

If I'm honest, I'm a bit muddled. Bryn assured me that was normal, after what had occurred. He'd gone through a phase where his new memories had to catch up with his old. I can't imagine what he'd gone through. I deeply appreciate his dedication and his love and I really want to make it all up to him. But for me, it feels like...I'm lost somehow? I mean, I have this connection with people I used to know but sadly, as Diga had put it, it never actually happened. It didn't mean that I couldn't try to reach out to people, I know it won't be the same.

Lilith's experiments pained me deeply, putting me under this...curse? Blessing? Of this...Egg? A power source like none other. Bolsters my magicka reserves like nothing I had ever seen. That I'm, suddenly like the trio here. But they assured me Val'Kyne has the best protection spells.

Oddly enough, they didn't have a problem with Brynjolf joining me. I guess, going from their Arch-Mage and their connection with the Realm-Walker, it didn't take heavy persuasion. I was glad. I didn't have to be alone. I was worried though, that Brynjolf had his new set of responsibilities.

Serana would go with Azarath and put word with the Dawnguard that I was safe as well as sending of word via a courier to the Guild regarding Brynjolf's status. I miss the Guild dearly as well. They were family once. Speaking of which, I needed them to send word to the Companions as well as Lydia that I was okay and I apologise for running out on them.

Next thing we knew was that we were on our way to Val'Kyne. Getting there was tricky as Diga had Chell teleport us there as its a very secretive location only known to the mages themselves. I held onto Brynjolf's hand tightly as we jumped through the portal.

* * *

 

We were greeted with a large fortress, a bit more...castle like than Fort Dawnguard but not too dissimilar. The sun was quite bright, but there were fountains, towers, tall buildings, even taller trees and waterfalls everywhere but despite that, it was quite open. This place looked too fancy for my liking. Brynjolf mentioned it reminded him of Paradiso almost. I slightly recall going through that dimension while Lilith was chasing me and dragging me through various realms. It had an elvish touch to it, something like I'd imagine what the arrogant Altmer would construct, with various archways and so forth and plenty of gardens and flowers with butterflies. It was like Sovngarde but with more a golden hue with grey stone tiles and the odd bird symbol scattered about on the ground, in courtyards with various individuals, mages of all genders and races in multi-coloured robes walked about.

Marianna, Lyndall and Tera went their respective ways while Diga walked us around the place, talking about Val'Kynes history.

"I've known Arch-Mage Alveri for a while." Diga explained.

"I met her during an incident a while ago and we became fast allies. A very knowledgable and powerful Dunmer. We drummed up the society in response to a discovery that we'd made. Think the Psjic Order but with a lot more variety and clarity."

Fused with a Nebula Phoenix Egg to bring them incredible abilities from what Marianna had told me.

"Only responsible Mages are allowed to bond with Phoenix Eggs or those we deemed capable of wielding their power without becoming overwhelmed by its energies." She continued.

"Not always mutually exclusive of course."

Marianna was a Ruby Phoenix Mage, Lyndall was a Sapphire Phoenix Mage and Tera was an Emerald Phoenix Mage. Alveri was said to be an Amethyst one, considered one of the strongest in term of abilities, boosting Conjuration and Alteration respectively.

"She'll be able to tell you more of the Aetherium Phoenix Egg, an extremely rare egg that Lilith had Alduin grab. There are other varieties of course. Weaker, stronger...I would believe both you and Brynjolf will learn a lot here, where they experiment and teach others to control their magicks in ways the benefit not just the Nest, but the world as well."

Diga took us to the tallest tower in the middle of the...Nest as they called it? Surrounded by many guards who saluted Diga as she walked through the main doors. I could feel the energy as the bottom of the tower was filled with many trinkets, mostly magickal and moving as I'd imagined them to be. The Realm-Walker took us in the middle of the room as we were then pulled up a blue stream of light, then gently landing on a nearby platform, akin to Master Neloth's powers.

The room was...mostly purple in colour, rare in nature. The flags that hang off the roof were purple as well, with the bird symbol inside a circle.

The Arch-Mage was a very, I may say so myself, a very beautiful female dunmer with violet eyes, that almost reminded me of Karliah, adorning her black, decorated robes with purple trimmings.

"Arch-Mage Trindrale Alveri, your lil' birdies did well." Diga commented.

Alveri smiled warmly.

"I see that, Realm-Walker. Greetings Petra and Brynjolf. Welcome to Val'Kyne, home to the Phoenix Mage Society. I'm sure you both have a lot of questions. Sandraudiga has told me a lot about you. So...ask away."

Brynjolf and I looked at one another. Yes, so many questions...

"Why do you think Petra's safe here?" Brynjolf questioned first.

The Dunmer nodded.

"Diga and I work hard to keep reality as stable as we can. I mean, there are others parties either aiming for our goal as well, in their good nature and in their own way or there are parties, like Lilith and her ilk, who seek to turn reality to rubble either intentionally or just by sheer chance through her experiements. Our powers ensure that no one, so much as a Daedra and anyone else not affiliated does not accidentally stumble upon this nest. There are smaller nests scattered across the realms but this is the first and the largest of them all. In fact, we helped build the Shield of Aetherius, Diga's roaming dimensional ship." She explained.

"There are...matters of importance that do come across from time to time that I may need Diga's help or she will need mine. In this case, the matter with the original time lime was due to Lilith's meddling and she had happened to meddle with the Dragonborn Petra's time, so I had Diga to assist me in ensuring that the reality itself didn't keel over. In this case, it almost did. There had been no greater danger since."

So my world was simply a matter of coincidence that Lilith had chosen to mess with for her lousy experiments. It could have been chosen for any other Dragonborn. In a way, I'm glad they didn't have to suffer.

"But Lilith's experiments have affected you directly in ways we cannot deny how tangled up you are in all of this. So it was important, for the further structures in time that we continue to study the effects of her manipulations and guide you to use your new abilities. Or at least, need to know how to deal with them if you do not wish to use them at all."

The power came to me naturally. It's...no lie that it's charging and inevigorating to use. But even when remembering my time as Vampire, I really hope I'm not forced to use them, but it would be handy just in case.

"We...know the effects of the egg will have an impact on your...unborn as well." Diga commented further.

"You see, the egg has an effect on your entire composition as well...I know I've talked about it in the past, but this a more...radiating effect too. So, if the egg is removed, you may be weaker, but you're still stronger than if you never had the egg at all."

Great. Gotta have crazy children from now on.

"How's the egg different from the others? I know Mari talked about the five gem eggs, but what's so special about this one?" I questioned.

Alveri nodded.

"The five gem eggs, as you may have been told are more connected to the common schools of magicka as you may know them. Aetherium is not necessarily a gem, but a rare, raw material of pure magicka. It's hard to manipulate with a regular forge so it requires dwemer like know how on how to get the best of it. The Egg is a more focused, concentrated bundle of energy that, due to the nature of the eggs themselves, often give the beholder, much, much, much higher magicka reserves. Technically, you would now have the ability to use the most powerful spells naturally as a result, and perhaps the old magic if you really wanted to. Stuff that even the Gods themselves would dream of." She stated.

Oh geez...first I'm given the duty of Dragonborn and now this?

"So I would be...theoretically speaking, stronger than you?" I asked.

"Not that, you know."

Alveri laughed.

"To put it bluntly, yes. I mean, you would still need to use the spells and know how to use them effectively, but yes. I've studied the existence of the Egg thanks to Diga, but this is the first time I've met anyone able to even wield it so...I would have great confidence you'd be the first Aetherium Phoenix Mage!"

Oh boy...but...

"That's great and all, but I don't know if I really want to dedicate all my time to knowing about it. I mean, I will be giving birth and will need to ensure that as a mother I have my own responsibilities." I stated.

Diga shrugged.

"You have time between now and then. As long as you don't over exert yourself, you'll be fine. I think that part would generally be impossible but we could always get Eileena, another Emerald Phoenix Mage and local Healer, to check you over. Or...I can grab some resources from other realms to check on progress. Trust me, I know Doctors and Technology from these places are far more safer, accurate from a medical standing point and can zone in on any issues." She suggested.

Alveri rolled her eyes.

"Now Sandraudiga you don't need to scare the poor girl with all those strange, alien devices. Eileena is a very good healer and studies all matters of the body and spirit and ensures your well-being. I just wish Tera would be as studious and enthused." She said.

Diga sighed as she crossed her arms, then looked at us.

"Tera is their daughter and Eileena's apprentice at Eileena's insistence. I still can't believe she didn't let you choose the egg for her." She commented, turning back to Alveri.

"While I love my wife, her head is often overly confident and too optimistic, stating Tera's magickal potential resided in the Restoration School. Although unless you know her like we do, she's also real pacifist." Alveri said.

"Even for an Altmer."

An Altmer and a Dunmer in a loving relationship with an adopted Nord daughter? Heh...now I've seen everything.

"Tera was so eager to find you Petra, despite me saying that Marianna and Lyndall would be able to do the job. Don't tell Eileena, but I think she really likes Diga's job in jumping from place to place." Alveri said, grinning at Diga mischievously.

The Realm-Walker groaned.

"Don't get me started with her hidden agendas. She's a nord. She has the inborn need to fight and explore. I'm sure she's telling Eileena she's healing people when she's really not. But don't be surprised if our favourite Healer already knows what her own daughters up to." Diga assumed.

I'm honestly liking this place already for it's drama. Hah. I'm hoping mine doesn't turn out like that but it's amusing indeed.

"Anyway, before we go way off topic, I've allocated a tower for you both. Most Mages will have their own tower associated with their Egg but since yours is unique, I've had a tower made up for you both. A special one. I know that as time will pass, you may need access to your world. Due to security concerns, I don't allow unrecorded portals to be created so I've blocked conventional access. However, should you need to, I've instructed Diga to implement a special portal for you both that will allow you to prompt her to check to ensure you require her Administrative permission to go out, that way she can keep an eye on matters like she has previously and she'll be able to bring you both straight back if there's any trouble." Alveri said.

"Just try to keep it to a minimum okay I don't want you go out and sneakin' and doing stupid stuff. I know you're both extremely tempted to but please don't." Diga pleaded.

Due to temptation as Thieves? Haha. Always. I mean, well, I don't know about myself but Bryn...I have a feeling he's going to get bored very quickly.

"If you have any further questions, please see me or Diga, who will now show you to your quarters."

* * *

 

This place looks peaceful, I mean, it has the feeling of a ruin but it's not. While you see vines every so often and grass cutting through the cracks of the tiles underneath us it's relatively calm, if not relaxing and mild in temperature. I guess after living in Skyrim for a while you forget the normal, Cyrodiilic aspects and get the ol', ancestral chill vibe happening.

Our Tower's entrance had it's own set of guards and tapestry of the light blue kind, probably to represent my status as an Aetherium Phoenix Mage.

As I said, I don't know if I should relegate this to a full time study. I have two timelines worth of experience and the only avenue I haven't explored thus far is the mages route. I don't know if me being a vampire counts for anything, but even so, like this, it's gonna be short term.

But I have the potential to create something new and exciting (depending on what you register as exciting for a mage) so maybe I shouldn't ignore it. But I'm not gonna jump into the deep end just yet, not until I full grasp the concept of my abilities. Maybe read more spell tomes...

I'm not sure of Brynjolf's intentions. I need to talk to him, see...

Ughh I dragged him into again. Idiot me. Just like last time. He didn't say no but I don't think I've considered his feelings closely enough. Why am I being so selfish?

The tower was homely enough once we got to the top. The tower did have its own set of spiral stairs that did go to each floor and a magical lift at the back of the circular construct. You had the first floor kitchen, second floor dining, third floor bedroom the top floor the mages study, filled with outdoor areas that the branches of the tall trees would pop through the floor boards and numerous gardens with alchemical ingredients. But the view was amazing. You could see all the other towers and trees and people looking like ants on the ground.

Diga showed us the Portal Construct in the Mages study and instructed us on how to use it. A lever will send her a vision us using it and that she will then grant permission for us to leave and then again to come back, as the Tether Spell is granted when we exit and that we simply use the Call Back Spell to come back. Simple enough, for a mage I suppose.

"I would recommend exploring Val'Kyne at your earliest opportunity." Diga suggested.

"You could learn a lot from the other Phoenix Mages here. I'm sure some would be eager to teach you. The Library is the Western part of the nest and the Coliseum on the east if you'd like to test your mettle. The Docks to the North is where the Shield of Aetherius will be sitting when ever we're in so don't be afraid to visit...and for the love of Akatosh please don't go swimming. There's a barrier in place but we do have pools and recreation in the southern parts of the nest...so yes there's the local Inn which is run by Lyndall when there's no jobs for him to do so definitely see him. As for Marianna? She's a Teacher with the Ruby Apprentices in the school district, not too far west fom the Arch-Mage Tower. Eileena, the Head Nurse in on the east side of the Tower.

The marketplace is also to the south, just a little north of the recreational area. Each tower has a map of Val'Kyne so just check that if you get lost. You might see Tera on your travels too. Emphasis on might. As well as many individuals...perhaps maybe one or two familiar ones if you're lucky. But for now, settle into the space, get to know the place and relax. You two deserve it."

Diga left us to our own devices as we took a breather. So much to take in and consider in actuality. I was...of course, tired as always. Brynjolf and I took a load off our minds and sat down and cuddled for the first time in ages.

New things, new places, new people, new experiences to be had. Was I scared? Not really? Anxious ? Maybe. This place seemed too good to be true and I find that most of the time we're proven right. Someone or something had their plans for us in the long run and I can hardly shake that off, no matter what time line I've come from I'm just that paranoid overall.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Bryn. I was going to ensure he was comfortable.

"I'm doing much better where ever you are lass." He said with a grin.

"I'm content being here with you."

I blushed as he kissed me on the forehead. Such warmth and in a way, a sense of normalcy was layered over the complexity of our situation. We were out of danger for now and that...perhaps we could start our lives in domestic bliss. Or closest to it, in any means.

Maybe even our wedding?

Thankfully neither of us had energy to start planning that just yet. Not now anyway, but soon enough.


End file.
